Beautiful
by The Providence Crow
Summary: Gan NingxZhang He yaoi, has lemony fresh bits. And you know you want that. Yes, I am aware that this is the most random pairing ever, and I'm too lazy to do a real summary, so...meh. This actually does have a plot, however, so rest easy!
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Just so you all know, while the overall rating for this is T, there will be chapters that are M for lemony freshness. If hot, steamy buttsex offends you, you can skip those chapters (there will be a warning in the beginning of those). I will include author's notes in the beginning of the next chapter that will tell you about any important developments you may have missed. Sadly, there is an OC in this, because the plot bunny demanded it. But fear not, gentle reader! The story is not about her, she's not a warrior, and you won't be told about her past or backstory. She is a secondary character, and is merely a tool to help move the plot along. If you REALLY want to know about her, you can e-mail me and I'll make up a backstory or something, but since she's not that important, iI really don't have anything like that for her and don't plan to. **

**Ch.1**

**Disclaimer: "I'm not gay…I just like having sex with other men, that's all."**

Gan Ning cursed fluidly. Things were not going well at all. He had woken up tied to an unfamiliar bed with his upper body resting against the headboard in a sitting position while his arms and legs were tied spread eagled to the bed posts. Not. Good. His last memory was of being on a battlefield, locked in combat with Wei's infamous Butterfly General, Zhang He. He had been in the middle of executing a very complicated, fancy move, when the whiz of an arrow flying inches past his face completely buggered his concentration. The next thing he knew, a searing pain ripped across his chest and his ribs were on fire as his graceful opponent scored a hit with his deadly bronze claws. This realization was followed by shocking jolt as a sharp blow to the base of his skull spread sinister tendrils of white-hot agony through his head and sent him spiraling into an inky black oblivion. He moved his head slightly, wincing as a horrible pain shot up from his neck and into his poor, abused skull. He could tell that his head had been bandaged, despite the pain, and looking down at his chest, he saw that his wounds had been cleaned and dressed; although fire seemed to scorch his ribs with every breath he took.

Whoever was keeping him here wanted him alive. This could mean one of two things: A) His rescuer was some kind-hearted peasant who had seen his pirate tattoos, and, unwitting of the fact that Gan Ning had reformed, decided to help him but restrain him as a precaution, or B) His rescuer was actually a captor who knew exactly who he was and wanted him healthy for whatever horrible torture they were planning for him. He grimaced. The slashes on his chest would probably leave scars that would mar the tattoos he loved so dearly. He cursed again, louder this time.

"Tut tut. Such ugly language is most unbecoming for one so very lovely." The voice that filled his ears was a low purr, smooth as silk and dripping sensuality like honey. He knew that voice.

"Zhang He." He rasped, tongue feeling thick and heavy in his suddenly dry mouth. "Please tell me this is not your bed I'm tied to." The only response he got was a throaty chuckle as Zhang He gracefully floated into view. Trailing just a few steps behind him and to the left was someone he didn't recognize, a short young girl in her early teens with a pinched, sallow face and an irritated expression darkening her narrow features. She was dressed rather extravagantly in plum colored silk with lavender floral designs and gold embroidery on her elegant robes. Her midnight hair was tied back into two sections on either side of her head, and done up into two, classic, Chinese triple braided balls. The piercing black eyes were narrowed in contempt, and Gan Ning could've sworn he felt her condescending glare drill holes into his skull. Whoever she was, it was clear she considered him to be some primitive, lower life form, and wanted him to know it. Fine. If she wanted to be hostile and rude, he could play that way too.

"I'm not familiar with your little wench, General." At this, her eyes flashed with rage, and she tensed, preparing to let loose a barrage of caustic insults, when a look from Zhang He made her drop her gaze and keep a bitter silence. "This is my personal attendant and most trusted servant, Ling Yi. It is in your best interests to address her respectfully, for I will not force her to bite her sharp tongue a second time, nor will I be held responsible for the consequences if you should fall victim to one of her verbal floggings." Amusement touched his features and added a spark to his eyes as he said this, and a small, almost imperceptible smile ghosted across Ling Yi's lips. "I'll respect her if she respects me." Gan Ning snapped. "And besides, she started it. Glaring like a wet cat stuck on a sandbar, she was." Immediately, she smirked and brought her eyes back up to meet his. "What else is a cat expected to do when she's faced with a thieving, plundering bilge rat?"

Ooh. The little witch knew exactly what to say. Gan Ning was extremely touchy about his former pirating days, and hated when people brought it up. It was a source of personal shame for him, and his checkered past had more than once brought false accusations and misplaced suspicions down upon his spiky head. It bothered him that people couldn't separate his past from his present, and the horrid little female's bilge rat comment struck far too close to home. He sucked his breath in sharply through clenched teeth, mind too foggy with anger to think of an appropriately witty retort. Damn. Her. Zhang He's low, sexy chuckle clashed with the wench's harsh, high pitched giggled, and a furious Gan Ning screwed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, trying to block out their laughter. He could feel a headache coming on, and desperately wished he were unconscious again.

**TADAAAA! That thar were a chapter of me fic, it were! FEEDBACK! I NEED FEEDBACK! Tell me what you thought, or I'll sick Ling Yi on you! Ain't she a doll?**

**Ling Yi: "…You're retarded. I can't believe I'm stuck with a pathetic hack like you trying to pass herself off as my 'author'. You are an insult to fanfic writers everywhere, and you'd be doing the world a favor if you came down with Carpal Tunnel Syndrome and ceased all your piteous attempts at writing, you miserable butcher of the English language."**

**Me: ………….. **** crawls into a corner and cries while rocking back and forth in fetal position**

**Ling Yi: **** sigh **** "She's in an insult induced state of trauma. The only way to revive her is to send her a review. Do me a favor and don't send her anything, if you encourage her, she'll only continue."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

**Disclaimer: "There are three kinds of people in this world: Those who make things happen, those who watch things happen, and those who wonder what the hell just happened."**

Zhang He tossed his hair cheerfully as he strolled down the hall. Things were going perfectly. He heard Ling Yi's hurried footsteps echo off the walls as the short young servant struggled to keep up with his lengthy strides, trying vainly to hold his attention all the while.

"You have a meeting with Lord Sima Yi in two hours, in which you will be reviewing the battle plan for Chi Bi. I trust you read the briefing I wrote up for you? …My lord? _My lord_? HELLOOOO? LORD ZHANG HE! THIS IS LING YI REQUESTING THAT YOU JOIN HER ON PLANET EARTH!"

"Hmm? Oh, hello, Ling Yi! Beautiful day isn't it?" Ling Yi fixed him with one of her patented "I'm-resisting-the-urge-to-throttle-the-life-out-of-you" stares that meant he had missed something important. "My Lord, am I to understand that you have not heard a _word_ of what I have just said?" Zhang He grinned sheepishly at her before hastily changing the subject. "Do not scowl so, my dear. It's simply not beautiful." He might have been imagining it, but he thought he saw Ling Yi twitch slightly. She frowned harder. "With all due respect, my master, _beauty _is the _last_ thing I am concerned with. Now, if you will please attend, there are matters of pressing urgency that desperately require your attention." And just like that, she went back into her thoroughly dull lecture. Zhang He tried to pay attention, he really did, but his heart just wasn't in it. He was preoccupied with thoughts of the man who was currently tied to his bed. Zhang He was obsessed with two things: beauty and danger. It was why he lived the way he did, balancing luxury and finery and excess with the blood and sweat and dirt of the battlefield.

He lived for the delicate brush of fine silk against his skin as much as for the delicate shredding of that same skin beneath a fine blade. It was duality, Yin and Yang, harmony and chaos, blood and wine. Gan Ning. There was a man who truly had the best of both worlds; feared pirate, enemy officer, formidable warrior, gorgeous hunk. Zhang He was fascinated by him. When they battled earlier, he felt he got a sense of the man's dangerous side, and he couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like to see him be beautiful. The lips that formed a snarl could just as easily form a kiss, couldn't they? That's what he was thinking about as they fought; what Gan Ning's lips would feel like pressed against his own. It was what he was thinking about right now.

He had brought Gan Ning back with him purely on a whim. Initially, Ling Yi was quite vehemently against his decision, but once she realized he had made up his mind, she ceased her struggle and dutifully did as he bid her. Actually, he thought that she and Gan Ning had gotten along rather splendidly, and he felt quite sure that he could persuade Gan Ning to get along with him as well. He smiled to himself as he nodded at Ling Yi, not really hearing her at all. He was accustomed to her speeches, and could easily identify the points where he was supposed to nod if he wanted to look like he was listening. While Ling Yi talked of battle and dreamed of bloody victories, Zhang He smiled and nodded and dreamed of Gan Ning.

**Well, that's it for Ch .2! I feel it's very important for me to tell you all how much fun it is to write Zhang He being ditzy, even though I'm positive it's out of character. OODLES OF NOODLES OF FUN. That's about two metric tons, that is. I tried to give you a sense of how clueless he really is. Which is very. I love how halfway through the story, he makes a transition from being a space case to being all deep and philosophical and smexy. I think I'll be working with the "duality" theme a lot in this here fic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

**Disclaimer: "It's not that you're stupid…it's that you're SO stupid, it makes me wonder how there's enough room in your head for all the empty space that constitutes your brain! And that doesn't even make sense. But you wouldn't know that, because you're so STUPID!"**

Ling Yi growled to herself as she stalked down the corridor in a cloud of black fury. Things were going completely insane. It seemed that Lord Zhang He had finally lost whatever common sense he'd had left, which wasn't very much to begin with. For the first time in her superb memory, he had not heeded her sage advice. Her Lord was extremely…eccentric, everyone knew _that_, but thanks to Ling Yi's efforts, no one knew the full extent of just how "eccentric" he was. Oh, there were suspicions of course, but Ling Yi was brilliant at cover-ups and excuses. And she'd seen to it personally that the rumors were dealt with---most harshly, in fact. Lord Zhang He's image had to be maintained, and if it meant hiring a few assassins to dispatch a gossiping soldier or two, then it was well worth it. It seemed that there were limits to how much eccentricity a soldier could tolerate in a commanding officer. It was one thing to serve under someone who was a little strange; they could deal with that. What they could _not_ deal with was serving under a man who was openly and unrepentantly _gay._

She had worked with Lord Zhang He for years on maintaining a respectable image, and now it seemed he was prepared to throw everything away---the respect, the power, the luxury, the status---on a mere whim. She could not for the life of her understand what had come over him to make him so…well, more foolhardy and stubborn than usual. She had just seen him off to his meeting after giving him a two-hour debriefing that she knew he had not heard a word of. Her lord was usually better at paying attention than that. Something was distracting him, and she knew exactly what.

That wretched Wu pirate! Oh, how she would have loved to swear, but her former mistress, Lady Zhen Ji, had taught her that only ruffians, base peasants, and soldiers used coarse language, and Ling Yi was certainly none of these. She was the trusted servant of a powerful and high-ranking officer of the mighty Wei Empire, and it was beneath her to be so crass. Still, it would be lovely to vent…. As she made her way through the winding stone halls, she spied a young Gate Guard shirking his duty and chasing after a pretty serving girl on her way to the dining hall. Ling Yi smiled cruelly; it would seem she'd be able to vent her anger after all.

After soundly admonishing the young man, who seemed thoroughly shocked at being so viciously scolded by a short, skinny thirteen year-old, she felt slightly better, but was still in a foul mood. After all, she still had her "duties" to attend to. Lord Zhang He had assigned her the demeaning task of tending to that miserable pirate fool's injuries. The very idea! Her first thought was to poison him, but she quickly dismissed that as simply unpractical. If Lord Zhang He's latest infatuation died while under her care, she would surely be reprimanded, and the last thing she wanted to do was give her master cause for displeasure. No, she would simply have to bide her time and wait for a less risky opportunity. Very well, she would play caretaker for now, but Lord Zhang He never specified that had she had to be nice (or even civil) about it. Perhaps this wouldn't be so horrible after all. In fact, she was sure she could have some fun with this task, so long as Lord Zhang He was being unspecific. Grinning maliciously, she pushed open the door to her Lord's living quarters, and tiptoed her way to the bed where the pirate fool was bound and sleeping.

**RUN, GAN NING, RUUUUUN!**

**Gan Ning: "I'm tied to the bed, you silly twat! How in the hell am I supposed to run? And where to? I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF WEI PALACE!"**

**Me: "……oh….yeah…"**

**Gan Ning: "Oh, how I wish I could face palm…"**

**Ling Yi: "Here, let me help!" **** smacks him in the face…..HARD **

**Gan Ning: "THAT'S IT, WENCH! YOU'RE WALKING THE BLOODY PLANK, YOU HEAR ME, YOU LITTLE HELL-BITCH?"**

**Ling Yi: "My, my, how terribly rude. I was only being considerate."**

**Gan Ning: **** death glare **

**Ling Yi: **** death glare **

**Zhang He: **** desperately trying to break up the fight ** **"Um….Wow! Look, guys! Look at this beautiful…um…teacup! Isn't it shiny and distracting?"**

**Gan Ning and Ling Yi: **** glare at Zhang He **

**Zhang He: 8X expression o' terror**

"**Um…never mind….you can go back to glaring at each other instead of me, now…"**

**And on that note, I take my leave of these silly, silly monkey people. See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4**

**Disclaimer: "HAH! Shows what YOU know. I'm more than just a pretty face…I've got a damn sexy body, too!"**

"GAAAAAACK---COUGH---AACK---SPUTTER--GAH!" That was how Gan Ning woke up. Coughing and sputtering and dripping with ice cold water. His eyes flew open, and horror of horrors, the Wicked Witch of the Wei was standing there to greet him, the now empty bucket still in her tiny hands. She batted her lashes and flashed him a smile as sweet as honey. Hmph. Poisoned honey, most likely. "You'd better have a _damned_ good reason for this, you vile little Hell-spawn!" Her syrupy-sweet façade was immediately replaced with a sadistic smirk. "Or you'll do what, exactly?" She queried, arching her eyebrows and eyeing his bound and immobile form with cold amusement. Gan Ning growled. "I see your master has failed to discipline you properly, Wench. In Wu, servants are taught to keep a civil tongue in their heads and be respectful when addressing their superiors. Were you _my_ servant, Wench, you'd be flogged as soundly as any sailor or soldier who dared show such impertinence."

The arrogant whelp had the audacity to actually laugh in his face. He could almost feel his blood boiling. Gan Ning, who was once the most feared pirate in the South China Sea, the mention of whose very name once made merchant sailors tremble, and was now one of the most respected Generals in the Wu army, was being laughed at by some scrawny serving wench. And he couldn't do a damn thing about it. He swore to himself that if---no, _when_---he got out of this, the wench would pay for her insults _most_ dearly. "_What's so damn funny, Wench?"_ He had to force the question through clenched teeth. She slowly brought her laughter to a halt, and, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes and fixing him with a smile most unpleasant, replied: "Since when is a _sex slave _superior to a servant?"

Gan Ning's rage was replaced with shock, and an icy fist of fear and confusion gripped his brain. "Wh-what…did you just say?" He spoke slowly, his voice dead calm and dangerous. The wench merely shook her head, laughing cruelly. "Oh, nothing, nothing." She sang, rolling her eyes to the ceiling in mock innocence. "You'll find out on your own, soon enough. But I didn't come here to have a _chat_." She spat, her face suddenly darkening. "I have _duties _to attend to." She moved towards him, and Gan Ning flinched instinctively. She laughed again, and began unwrapping his chest bandages. He glowered at her, suspicious and still somewhat shaken by her last comment. Sex slave? What the Hell was _that _supposed to mean? She was far too young for that sort of thing, and he wasn't aware of any eligible women in Wei who might wish to use the captured general as a source of such…amusement…so what in the hell was she talking about? The Wench was being purposely cryptic, playing with his head. He could _not_ let her manipulate him psychologically; he _had _to stay in control.

He'd have to worry about it later though, as he was currently more concerned with what she doing right now. "What are you up to, wench?" She hummed and continued unwrapping the bandages, pretending not to hear him. He narrowed his eyes. She wasn't going to let him in on whatever she had planned. He'd have to wait and see, and hope for the best. Yeah, right. She finished removing the bandages, and he watched her scuttle out of the room. She returned with another malevolent grin, and something hidden behind her back. Gan Ning eyed her like a mongoose tracking a cobra, an accurate analogy, since the wench was certainly venomous. "What have you got there, Wench? No games, now." Her grin widened, and he swore he could see the evil actually radiating off her. He shivered involuntarily. This would not end well. "No games." She agreed, and pulled from behind her back an innocent looking jar labeled _Ointment_.

"For your injuries." She explained, and set the jar down on the night table on the right side of the bed. He glanced at it apprehensively, and asked, "What sort of devilry is this, eh, Wench? What torture are you scheming now? _Answer me_, damn you!" But the horrible young creature would not. She dipped her fingers into the jar and brought up a quivering, green, jelly-like glob with flecks of dark plant matter suspended within its transparent form. He wrinkled his nose as a harsh, chemical smell of medicinal herbs and fermentation assaulted his unprepared nostrils. Realization hit him, followed by dread. He knew that scent. The herbs he smelled in the ointment, while possessed of wonderful healing properties, were very rarely used. This was because there were other plants that had the same properties, but without the horrible, burning, stinging sensation that was a known side effect these particular flora had when applied to raw flesh or an open wound.

Gan Ning had five, rather deep, rather _wide_, open wounds, vertically spanning his chest from clavicle to waist. That was a _lot_ of raw flesh. And the fermentation he smelled, while also sterilizing and beneficiary to the healing process, was also famous for its horrible sting. He struggled vainly against the ropes. He wasn't scared of a little pain, but a lot of pain made him nervous. And massive, concentrated onslaughts of intense, burning, physical agony were where he drew the line and officially became scared as hell. Unfortunately, he didn't think the wench gave two shits about where he drew the line.

**THIS LINE INDICATES THE PASSAGE OF A FEW HOURS. POLICE LINE. DO NOT CROSS**

It had been hours since Wench (which was now her official name, as far as Gan Ning was concerned,) had applied the "ointment from hell", and he was still in terrible pain. It did not fade or become less intense with the passage of time, and if anything, it seemed to grow _worse_. He seethed, stewing in his own helpless rage. After "tending to his wounds", Wench had taken his bandanna, claiming it was dirty and needed washing. Gan Ning knew that his bandanna had not been dirty in the least. In the process of "washing" it, she had managed to "accidentally" tear several large holes in the unique, hand dyed silk cloth, which he'd…acquired…from a merchant ship off the coast of India in his early days of buccaneering. It had been one of his most treasured personal items.

It had survived years of fighting, traveling, and weather, but alas, it was no match for the implacable force of senseless destruction and evil that was Wench. She had also "misplaced" his beloved crimson feathers, which had come from a charming exotic bird he'd been terribly fond of. The bird had been a pet he'd bought himself in an African market place to add cheer and color to the long months spent at sea, and it had proved to be a delightful companion. He'd even taught it to speak. It had passed away some years ago, and, since he'd cherished it quite strongly, decided to keep some feathers to remind him of the dear little creature that had brought him such joy. So far, she'd over-looked his adored bell necklace, and could only pray that she would continue to fail to notice.

However, some good _had _come from this day. He had discovered Wench's weakness. Just as Gan Ning was defensive about his past, she too, had a subject that raised her hackles. Her height was the key, or rather, her lack thereof. It had first occurred to Gan Ning when he had been pondering Wench's inherently evil nature. He had likened her to one of those small, foul tempered terrier dogs, the kind that snapped and snarled at everyone but their master. These dogs always seemed to think they were larger and much more intimidating than they really were, and Wench was no exception. Gan Ning was of the opinion that what these dogs (and Wench) needed most was a good, swift kick, and a muzzle to silence their incessant yapping. If only he weren't tied up, he would be happy to give Wench what she so desperately needed.

Trying to distract himself from the pain as much as to irritate Wench, he had mentioned this conclusion to her, and immediately noticed its effect. She had turned bright red, and, face filled with hate, had made as if to slap him, though she hastily checked herself and drew back. Seeking to further test his discovery, Gan Ning had made another jibe about her diminutive stature, and after becoming completely inarticulate and choked with fury, she'd stormed out of the room in a huff, a veritable whirlwind of embarrassed rage. Seems the poor dear was rather sensitive about her height, and didn't appreciate being teased. Served her every bit right, though. Wench should've known better than to think she could insult him and get away with it, but apparently, she hadn't expected her "helpless victim" to strike back with a verbal assault of his own. Well, now she knew that he was more than just some muscle-headed lunk. Gan Ning had brawn _and _brains. Not to mention his good looks. In fact, Wench still hadn't returned, and his confidence and triumph over his victory were rapidly being deflated by thoughts of what horrible revenge she was probably planning. The door to the room swung open, and Gan Ning tensed, expecting to see a vengeful Wench with some new form of torture. He was inexplicably relieved—and almost _happy_---when he saw it was Zhang He.

**Hoo doggies! That were a long ass chapter! I can't begin to tell you how much fun it was to write Gan Ning being tortured…or how hard it was to think of the torture methods. Apparently, hippies just aren't good at that sort of thing. I sat there wracking my brain for a good half hour or so, trying to think of a torture that wouldn't be ACTUAL torture. I knew I wanted to have some element of physical pain, but I didn't want to actually hurt him. And heck, everyone hates having stingy stuff sprayed on boo-boos, right? Even big boys like Gan Ning. I actually found myself laughing aloud (and rather maniacally) as I writing this chapter. I can only hope you guys did the same while reading it. **


	5. Chapter 5

Warning! This chapter has...well, no actual smex, but almost. And some cursing. If you're cool with it, fine. If not, you'll get a summary of the important information you missed in the A/N for ch. 6. You big sissy. 

**Ch.5**

**Disclaimer: "It's all fun and games until somebody gets poked in the eye with a penis. Then it's just kinky."**

Zhang He stretched and yawned as he walked through the carved mahogany doors. The meeting with Sima Yi had been almost four hours long, and had been horrendously tedious. He hadn't been able to bring himself to pay attention to the droning lecture from Sima Yi, and he knew he'd probably missed something extremely important. Yet he wasn't at all worried about being unprepared on the battlefield; he would just use his keen instinct, which had never failed him so far. Besides, if there were any plans or tactical matters he needed to be aware of, he could always count on Ling Yi to keep him informed and up to date. Right now, however, he had far more entertaining things to occupy himself with. He swung open the door and walked into his room.

Gan Ning was exactly where he'd left him, still bound and beautiful. His headband was missing, though, allowing the longish auburn hair to fall over his forehead and frame his chocolate brown eyes. Lovely. "General Gan Ning," he said, bowing courteously. "So sorry to have kept you waiting. I trust Ling Yi has made you comfortable while I was absent?" The ex-pirate stared at him, seeming to think something over. Finally, he replied, "…Yes…she's been most…accommodating." Zhang He sensed the true nature of his hesitation. He was hiding something. Clearly there had been an incident (which Zhang He strongly suspected involved the missing bandanna) that Gan Ning, perhaps to due pride, or an odd sense of fair play, meant to keep between himself and Ling Yi. He wasn't surprised; Ling Yi never did take kindly to strangers. He had hoped that, for once, she would try to play nicely, though. "I like your tattoo." Zhang He snapped back to reality. "Pardon?" "Your tattoo," Said Gan Ning, nodding his head at the orange dragon that began at Zhang He's shoulder and snaked it's way down his arm, ending just above his wrist. "I like it." "Oh…thank you." Zhang He was slightly puzzled by Gan Ning's congeniality, but decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"I admire yours, as well. They're very beautiful; true artwork." He said with an appreciative nod. Gan Ning grinned widely, delighted, and replied "You have no idea how good it is to talk to someone who appreciates tattoos they way I do." Zhang He smiled. "What can I say? I have an eye for art." Gan Ning paused and gave him a long, considering look. "You know," he said, "You're not half bad. It's a pity we're on opposing sides. Under different circumstances, we might have been friends." _Or more_, thought Zhang He. "Yes. Yes, we might have." He sighed. "Fate is a cruel mistress, is she not?" Gan Ning smiled and nodded knowingly. "Aye. That she is." There was a pause, and then Gan Ning asked, "General Zhang He, if I may ask, why exactly did you bring me here? Do you normally kidnap defeated enemy officers, or is this a relatively uncommon occurrence?" Ah. So we come to it at last. "Most uncommon." He chuckled, advancing towards the bed. "To be perfectly honest, general, it was one of those things that just seemed like a good idea at the time. I didn't have any real motive behind it."

At least, he added silently, none that I'm ready to tell you about yet. He smiled as he sat down on the edge of the bed, and swore he could feel an electric crackle as his skin just barely brushed Gan Ning's. The shorter man jumped, as well as the ropes would allow. His amicable attitude was gone now, the good-natured humor in his eyes replaced by wariness. Zhang He could feel something near desperation rising within his breast, the last thing he wanted to do was scare his guest. He had to reassure him, somehow. He drew back slightly, and Gan Ning relaxed somewhat. Apparently, close contact made him nervous. Zhang He would have to help him get over that. "So tell me, General Gan Ning." He made his voice a purr, low and inviting. "What's life like for you back in Wu? Do you have anyone…special?" Gan Ning looked confused now, and slightly defensive. "If you're hoping to get information out of me, you can put that notion right out of your head. I'm no traitor, so you might as well let me go and stop wasting both our time. I'm sure you realize that I can withstand torture."

Zhang He stared at him, then laughed, genuinely surprised. Is _that _what he thought this was about? Silly _politics_? And here Zhang He had thought he was just being coy. Either Gan Ning was completely clueless, or Zhang He was losing his touch. He saw Gan Ning's eyes narrow, and realized he must of thought he was laughing at him. Well, he _was_, but not in the way Gan Ning thought. "Fear not, my good General, Wu's secrets are safe from _me_," He said, still chuckling. "Information is not what I want from you." "Then what _do _you want?" He demanded, looking annoyed. He was adorable when he was helplessly angry, though Zhang He thought it would be wiser not to mention that. Oh well, might as well tell him the truth… "I want _you."_ He said simply, and lowered himself next to Gan Ning, tracing over one of his many tattoos with his finger. The chocolate brown eyes widened in shock. "Wh-What are you doing?" Gan Ning panicked slightly as Zhang He's fingers wandered across his chest and brushed lightly over a nipple. "I would think _that _would be _obvious_," He said, leaning in close to Gan Ning. "I'm seducing you." He whispered the words into his ear, lips brushing the skin ever so softly.

Gan Ning shuddered, but not with fear. Zhang He nipped at his ear lobe, and Gan Ning closed his eyes and moaned softly as the Butterfly General's mouth slid over his neck and began eating passionately at where the throat and shoulder met. Zhang He felt the other man press himself closer, trying to rub against him, when suddenly he pulled away, panicked, bucking against the ropes. Puzzled and disappointed, Zhang He drew back, always a gentleman. The frantic Wu officer looked up at him, a horrifying realization dawning in his eyes. "_Oh my god,_" he whispered, terrified. "_You_ _fuck men!"_

Zhang He couldn't help it; he burst into laughter. Had he been standing up, he would have been forced to take a seat, he was laughing so hard. As he tried to regain his faculties, he heard the still shaken Gan Ning mutter, "So _that's _what Wench meant by sex slave…" Sex slave? Oh dear. It seemed Ling Yi had said something to give their guest the wrong impression. He would have to have a talk with her later, to be sure. Zhang He was a man of dignity and respect, and it would be both distasteful and against his nature to force someone into some kind of obscene slavery. Why on earth would Ling Yi say something like that? He would have to rebuke her for this. Right now, he needed to allay Gan Ning's unnecessary concern.

He started to move close to Gan Ning again, when the frightened general spoke up. "Listen," he said quickly, "I'm not a queer, alright? So stay away from me, faggot!" Zhang He felt his heart sink into his stomach. How could someone so beautiful say something so ugly? He supposed it was more of that duality he was so fascinated with. He was both hurt and intrigued. Gan Ning had certainly seemed to be enjoying himself a few minutes ago, hadn't he? Zhang He suspected that he was a closet case in the worst way; he was trying to hide his homosexuality from himself. Zhang He had seen the signs though, and was confident that Gan Ning just needed a little time. And some help.

"My dear General," He said, tone frostily polite. "I may be a 'faggot', as you so eloquently put it, but I am no _rapist._ I will not touch you without your consent." "Then let me go!" Gan Ning's eyes were panicked, but Zhang He knew it was not him he was afraid of. Gan Ning was terrified of something within himself. "I'm never going to give you my consent! I already told you, _I'm not gay!"_ Zhang He merely smiled. "We shall see, general. We shall see." "No," Gan Ning snapped, fear turning to anger. "We won't. If you're so desperate for something to fuck, you can go fuck yourself!" There was a long, stony silence, and now it was Zhang He's turn to be angry. He had done nothing to warrant such viciousness, and he didn't appreciate being insulted. Gan Ning was scared and confused, Zhang He could certainly understand that. After all, hadn't he been, too, when he'd first had to come to terms with who he was? But he had never acted so inappropriately, and it didn't give Gan Ning the right to, not by any means. He narrowed his eyes, and his face darkened with hurt and anger. If Gan Ning wanted to be obscene and crude, he could certainly oblige.

"Very well then," He said, his voice retaining a sharp, cool edge. He reached up and undid his ponytail, allowing his thick, raven hair to fall around his face and shoulders like a curtain as it tumbled down his back and past his waist. Gan Ning's eyes widened, captivated by the other man's beauty. Zhang he moved slowly, sensually, as he reached around and undid his chest plate without looking, fingers moving with swift surety. Gan Ning licked his lips and watched, making no sound at all. Zhang He stood bare chested in front of the spellbound pirate, and ran his fingers through his glorious hair, then down his chest to the top of his pants. Slowly, ever so slowly, he began to finish undressing. Gan Ning blinked, Zhang He's spell of lust and dark promises momentarily weakened, though certainly not broken.

"What…what…" He trailed off, unable to finish his sentence, unable to do anything except watch. "I'm only doing what you so thoughtfully suggested." He said, upon seeing Gan Ning's expression of foggy incomprehension. "Fucking myself." He elaborated helpfully. Gan Ning made no protest, mouth hanging open uselessly as Zhang He stood in front of him, fully naked and magnificent. Zhang He suppressed a delicious shiver as the other general's eyes eagerly traveled up and down his body as though trying to memorize every line and curve. Zhang He kneeled on the bed, his legs on either side of Gan Ning's, making sure not to touch. For his part, Gan Ning made not attempt to struggle or complain. He merely stared, awestruck; eyes glazed with lust and breath coming in short, eager gasps. Zhang He noticed a suspicious bulge in Gan Ning's pants, confirming his suspicions that the enemy officer was not nearly as straight as he claimed to be. Oh well. Let him be contrary if he wanted to, his feeble delusion wouldn't last long anyway. Zhang He closed his eyes and began stroking himself, hearing Gan Ning's breathing quicken with excitement as he did so. No, he wouldn't last long at all.

**For reasons unknown to me, this chapter simply did not want to be written. I'd start on it, get through a paragraph or two, and then something would come up and I'd have to walk away. So finally, I set aside some time, and got the whole thing done in one sitting. It was nice to have a pure, uninterrupted flow of smexiness. There's also a considerable amount of relief that comes with finishing a chapter, because I can't start on a rough draft for the next chapter until I'm done with the final draft of whatever I'm working on at the time. These first five chapters were posted all at once, but I spent about three weeks writing, rewriting, spell-checking, and grammar-checking each one. I'm only telling you this to let you know that I am not the speediest of updaters, so Ch. 6 may be a while in coming. Not that anyone cares. Silly, I know, but that's how I roll, dawgs. Tune in next week, same yaoi time, same yaoi channel! Yes, there were hidden motives behind that Batman reference. Anyhoozles, toodles!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, if any of you were sissies and decided to skip the last chapter because you have an aversion to hot, sexy man-love, here is a summary of what happened: Zhang gets out of the meeting with Sima Yi and goes to see Gan Ning, who, for reasons I have not yet explained to you, decided not to tell him about the Ling Yi torture session. Don't worry, I will explain it in chapter 7. After talking and growing sort of friendly-ish with each other, Zhang He starts to put the moves on Gan Ning. Initially, all goes well, but then Ning freaks and we find out that he's in the closet. I mean waaaaaay in the closet. Then some pervy stuff happens. Yup. (Please note that Prov. Crow sucks at summaries. You're better of just getting over your namby-pamby squeamishness and reading the damn chapter.)Oh yeah, and this chapter has mild gore in it. G0r!**

**Ch. 6**

**Disclaimer: "I'm not _a _bitch, I'm _The _Bitch, and to you, I'm _Miss _Bitch."**

Ling Yi's cold, unfeeling gaze swung from the condemned soldier to his captain. She was _not_ pleased. "Captain," she said, voice frigid as her eyes. "This man was supposed to be _dead_ half an hour ago. _So why is this pitiful worm kneeling before me with his head still attached?"_ She noted with some satisfaction that both men winced as she raised her voice. "With all due respect miss, d-don't you think that executing an, um, an otherwise loyal soldier f-for simply spreading some…some disrespectful rumors…" He faltered a bit under Ling Yi's glare, but regained confidence and continued, much to her disappointment. "Well, uh, i-isn't that just a little-" His sentence was abruptly cut off by a brutal, back-handed slap. "No." She snapped, dangerously irritated. "It's _a lot._ And you and all the other soldiers serving under my Lord would do well to remember that. I do _not _give second chances. I do _not _tolerate rumors. And under _no_ circumstances do I tolerate those who _spread _rumors."

She stalked over to the captain and glared up at him. "_Now,"_ she hissed, "I _suggest. _That you. Do. Your. _Duty._" She stared pointedly at the axe that leaned against the stake to which the rope binding the doomed soldiers hands was tied. To her fury, the foolish, bleeding-heart captain did not move. She slapped him again, then reached over and yanked the dagger on his belt out of its sheath. If you want something done right…She strode to the prisoner's side, grabbed him by the hair, and yanked his head back to look up at her from where he was kneeling. Though he said nothing, his eyes watered, silently begging for mercy.

Staring directly into his pleading, desperate face, Ling Yi growled one word. "_Pathetic._" And so saying slit his throat. She continued to look him in the eyes as the life drained out of the gaping rift in his neck. When the light had gone from his eyes, she shoved the body face-first to the ground. She brought her gaze back to the captain as she walked towards him, offering him his dagger by its hilt. As he made to reach for it with a trembling hand, she snatched it back before he could touch it and pulled him down by his armor until they were face to face. "Never question me again, Captain, or you will find yourself sharing the same fate as the miserable wretch whose blood stains the ground as we speak" And with that, she turned away from him and stormed back towards the palace.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

While Ling Yi's disposition was never what one would call sunny, today it was exceptionally foul. This was because lord Zhang He had finally proven himself utterly insane. She sighed. Personally, she didn't care about her lord's love life, and under normal circumstances, it wouldn't be any of her business; she had devoted herself to maintaining his reputation and political standing, not being his matchmaker. She wasn't opposed to the fact that he was homosexual, and truth be told, he could have been attracted to his _horse_ for all she cared. Unfortunately, the status quo had to be respected, and the status quo was firmly homophobic. She had done her best to impress this upon her lord, but it never really seemed to sink in, and lord Zhang He would carry on flamboyant is ever. This was all well and good for _him,_ but it left Ling Yi with a lot to cover up for. One of the most recent examples of this (and the reason she had just executed an otherwise loyal soldier) was the "Butterfly Wings Incident". She still couldn't understand how he'd managed to slip _that_ one past her.

She was always very careful to accompany him to the marketplace in order to regulate what he bought, but in this case, he must have snuck out. Just thinking about it made her want to…to…ugh. Ling Yi had been walking out of Sima Yi's study with several important scrolls she had been instructed to deliver to her lord, when she overheard a snippet of conversation between two guards. "I'm telling you, it's _true,_" insisted one. "He had _butterfly wings._ Big, purple, butterfly wings, and an entire outfit to match. Nobody knows what to make of it." Ling Yi felt slightly nauseous as she stood, rooted to the spot. She had a terrible feeling that she knew who they were talking about.

Her worst fears were confirmed when the second man replied, "Well, that's Lord Zhang He for you…" The scrolls clattered to the ground. For the first time in her life, she found herself thinking traitorous thoughts towards her master. It was something along the lines of: _I'm going to kill him…_ She flew through the palace looking for him, a miniature tornado of panic and desperation. She _had_ to find him and clear this all up before he did something irreparable. She finally found him in the dining hall. Along with every other officer in Wei, and Cao Cao himself at the head of the table. Of course. To make matters worse, it seemed that her lord had drunk a bit too much wine, and was now slightly tipsy. This meant he was drawing more attention then usual, and all eyes were on him as he laughed and gesticulated wildly, butterfly wings bobbing up and down cheerfully all the while as if to mock her. Ling Yi suddenly had the inexplicable urge to walk up to the nearest wall, bang her head against it as hard as she could, and repeat the process until she either fainted or put herself out of her misery once and for all. She resisted…but just barely.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Ling Yi almost never raised her voice to her master, but this was a special exception. "WHY DIDN'T YOU AT LEAST _CONSULT_ ME BEFORE GOING OUT IN PUBLIC LIKE THAT?" Her lord looked at her calmly and replied: "Because, Ling Yi, if I had consulted you, you would have said no." There was a long period of silence while Ling Yi stared at him. She stared at him for a very long time. When she finally spoke, she noticed she sounded strained and slightly on edge. After this, she was going to have to get a nice hot cup of tea and lie down for a while. With any luck, she would have an aneurism and never have to get back up. "My lord," she said tersely. ""I do not think you quite understand the consequences of your actions this evening. You have jeopardized _everything we have been working towards._ Do you _want_ them to find out about you?" Lord Zhang He rolled his eyes. "No, _mother_." He said, mockingly. She scowled. "I had to execute another soldier, you know." That did the trick. He immediately sobered up. "What? Why?" She stared at him again. Lord Zhang He stared back. Eventually, she gave in. "Why do you _think?_" She said, with an exasperated sigh.

"Rumors again?" He ventured. Ling Yi massaged her temples. ""Yes. Rumors." He was quiet for a bit. He looked very solemn, and very sad. "Ling Yi," he said finally. "I don't like the idea of executing men for something as petty as telling stories. Especially when the stories are _true."_ There was guilt and pain in his voice. He sat down heavily and looked away from her. Ling Yi felt slightly guilty for speaking so harshly, but it couldn't be helped. He simply had to learn that there were repercussions for reckless behavior, and this was the only way to teach him. He sighed again and said softly, "Wasn't…wasn't there any other way to…to deal with that?" He still would not look at her. "You know there wasn't, my lord. There is only one way to stop a rumor from spreading. Next time you decide to make a spectacle of yourself, perhaps you will keep that in mind." His head snapped up angrily, features contorting with a mixture of shame and fury. Oops. She had gone to far. He started to say something, then abruptly snapped his mouth shut. The anger seemed to drain out of his face, leaving him looking deflated and beaten. "You're right." He said, so quietly that she almost didn't hear him. "You're right." Ling Yi managed to keep herself from saying: _Well of course I am!_

**Awwww, poor Zhang He! The "Butterfly Incident" idea came to me while I was playing DW4 with Fang of the Inugami-YOUR REGULARLY SHEDULED A/N IS BEING INTERRUPTED BY A SUBLIMINAL MESSAGE: _GO READ FANG OF THE INUGAMI'S FICS! GO READ FANG OF THE INUGAMI'S FICS!_ WE NOW RETURN YOU TO YOUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED A/N-** **and she was showing me the different models for Zhang He. They actually had a model with giant, lavender butterfly wings. I saw it and was like; "DUDE! I have GOT to put that in my fic!" …so I did. Although I didn't think the guard that Ling over heard was able to make the distinction between lavender and purple. I think it's one of those chick/gay guy things. Damn, I was going over this chapter when I realized that Ling Yi was even bitchier than I had originally intended. And I intended her to be really bitchy to begin with. Heh. I think it kinda works though, so I'm going to stick with the "blood-hungry-hell-bitch" attitude. It works for her. Oh yeah, and I've got a special message for Fang of the Inugami (who was a huge help with defeating the writer's block I had with this chapter): OMG, SHE PULLED A DOOM! AMAGAH! THE CLOSET! SUPPLY DEPOT! TEA! PH34R MEH SKILLZ !111 Yeah, anyway, I'm done being a twit now. I apologize to everyone who isn't Fang, but keep in mind, Fang and I are two halves of a whole idiot. Next chapter: SHAMELESS SMUT! W00t for pr0n!**


	7. Chapter 7

**THIS CHAPTER IS M FOR MAN SMEX. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Ch. 7**

**Disclaimer: "Can't… think… blood… rushing… to… penis…"**

Gan Ning shifted uncomfortably against the ropes. He had been held captive for going on six days now, and Zhang He was driving him insane, not with annoyance, but with lust. Shit. Gan Ning was having serious internal conflict. The philandering pirate playboy absolutely could not bring himself to admit that he was attracted to another man, not even one as feminine as Zhang He. He'd had some previous experience with homosexuality, and none of it had been enjoyable. Before he was a captain, he'd been a cabin boy, and cabin boys didn't have the luxury of saying no. Not that it would have mattered even if he had, since it wasn't like a sixteen year old kid would have been able to hold off a 200 pound adult sailor who had been stuck at sea for months with no sexual release. As he moved up in rank, he gained immunity, but never lost the fear.

Not that Zhang He had given him any real cause for fear. In fact, he'd been a perfect gentlemen, much to Gan Ning's chagrin, and the fact that he found himself wanting Zhang He to break his promise infuriated him. Six days of being blue-balled was starting to take its toll on the sexually frustrated Gan Ning, and Zhang He, that atrocious little tease, positively refused to give up. Every day it was constant innuendo and temptation, relentless, unremitting, inexorable, and when he was gone, it was sheer boredom. He couldn't decide which was worse. Right now, he was bored as hell, and desperately trying not to fantasize about a certain enemy officer. The fact that he was failing miserably irked him to no end.

There was a familiar creak of the door opening, and Gan Ning was further incensed with himself for the eager thrill it sent through his body. Zhang He sauntered into his line of sight, and stared down at him with an oh-so-sexy smirk. He was wearing a gossamer silk robe, orchid purple and carelessly tied so that it revealed a tantalizing glimpse of a lithe yet muscled chest and stomach. That goddamned bastard. The matching pants were so skin tight, they looked painted on, and Gan Ning found himself wondering how the man had gotten into the bloody things. He struggled vainly to ignore the part of his mind that was cheerfully picturing ways to get him _out_ of bloody things . Once again, he failed spectacularly.

Zhang He sat down on the edge of the bed and began tracing the floral patterns on the silk sheets. "So," he said smugly. "How are we feeling, today?" Gan Ning's only response was to glare, and Zhang He laughed and stretched his long, lean body out beside him like some predatory jungle cat, almost touching, but definitely not. He shrugged the robe partially off his shoulders so that even more of his chest and stomach were exposed, and Gan Ning was suddenly aware that he was sweating, and the room seemed almost suffocatingly hot. "What do you want?" He rasped, sounding harsher than he intended. Zhang He shot him a deadpan stare. "I do believe we've already gone over this," he said dryly. "Remember?" Now the Wei general was stroking his stomach in a most alluring manner. Something snapped in Gan Ning's mind, and his eyes narrowed as he said; "You know what? Blow me."

Violet eyes bored into his, as the Butterfly General sat up and stared at him.

"Gan Ning," he said, his voice a harsh whisper, "Do you realize what

you just asked me to do?" Gan Ning sucked in his breath. Did he? ... Well… yes, actually. Yes, he damn well did. And it was exactly what he had meant to say. "I know bloody well what I just asked." He growled. He was impatient. He was tired of this game they were playing. He wanted Zhang He, and he wanted him _now_, dammit, and now that he was finally admitting it to himself, he realized that he didn't care _what_ gender his captor was, so long as he could get laid, and get laid soon. "You're quite sure?" Zhang He said, slowly, still stroking his stomach teasingly. "I thought you said you weren't gay?" Gan Ning practically snarled with frustration. "God dammit, quit dicking around! Do you want to do this or not?" A slow, sexy smile spread over Zhang He's luscious lips. "I do," He said, voice low and predatory. It sent a chill down Gan Ning's spine. "I most certainly do."

The jungle cat aura intensified as the taller man crawled over and came to a stop between Gan Ning's legs. The slender, artisan's fingers rapidly began to remove the sash around the pirate's waist, and once this was accomplished, impatiently tugged the pants off of his hips. Zhang He's eyes never left his, and the predatory gleam in them excited him even more as the pony-tailed head slowly lowered. The next thing he knew, his world was exploding with sensation and pleasure, nerve endings on fire and screaming for more. He closed his eyes and threw his head back; thrusting into the velvet heat of Zhang He's mouth while the clever tongue worked him into a frenzy. His brain was no longer functional, no rational thoughts penetrating the haze of sex that fogged his mind, and his cries were incoherent as they escaped his lips.

He bucked and strained against the ropes, not even consciously aware that he was fighting them, only aware of his need for more. Somewhere, lost in the dense fog of passion that had completely engulfed his psyche, a faint echo of reason in Gan Ning's mind strove to make itself heard, indignantly shrieking that skull-fucking an enemy officer was _not_ acceptable conduct, that this _needed_ to stop, and it needed to stop _now._ Gan Ning neither heard nor cared, and the feeble wailings of logic and sense were rapidly drowned out by the moans and gasps of his own traitorous throat.

He felt Zhang He's hands ghosting over his body, the light, fleeting touches driving him mad with the urge to reciprocate, to touch and be touched. He wanted to run his fingers through the thick black hair that shone like silk, to see if it was as soft as he imagined. He wanted to smooth his hands over the perfect skin and crush their bodies together in a smothering embrace, and so he fought against the rope as hard as he could, all to no avail. His frustration mingled with his satisfaction, and together, the two emotions contrived to heighten his passion. As he continued to struggle against his bindings and thrust himself further into Zhang He's eager mouth, he was overwhelmed by a sense of being both master and mastered, a strange feeling of duality. His clouded mind managed to be vaguely curious as to whether or not Zhang He had planned this, but then the other general did something extremely distracting with his tongue, and the question was buried in the back of his skull and utterly forgotten.

**WOOHOO! I DID IT! My very first lemon! I'll be continuing the lemony goodness into the next chapter with Zhang He's POV, so keep your eyes peeled, kiddies! I'd like to address some concerns before signing off though:**

**No, the story will not end with the next chapter, because believe it or not, the point of this fic is not to just get the boys to a point where they're boinking each other. This story has a pretty deep and extensive plotline that goes far beyond the narrow scope of their relationship. We're talking maybe thirty or forty chapters here, with a lot more than just romance or humor. I think it's safe to say you guys will be pleasantly surprised throughout the course of this fic, because it's going to be pretty unpredictable.**

**Yes, the other DW characters and kingdoms will play a part in this story. They'll be showing up eventually, don't worry, its just taking me a while to get there. Expect special guest appearances and possibly even POV chapters by Zhen Ji, Sima Yi, Lu Xun, Sun Ce, Ling Tong, Sun Shang Xiang, The Qiaos, Liu Bei, and Zhuge Liang. None of these are set in stone, of course, but it's looking pretty good. If throughout the course of the fic, I exclude someone who you feel would be interesting and useful to the development of the plot, feel free to e-mail me with your suggestion, and it will definitely be taken under consideration. If I end up using it, you will, of course, be credited and given a "Best in Show" prize for your champion plotbunny.**

**You can stop worrying, because Ling Yi will never be a love interest, mighty warrior (or _any_ warrior, for that matter), powerful leader, or heroine. Nor will she learn magic, suddenly become sweet and friendly, randomly become insanely beautiful, unify China, have a beautiful singing voice with which she can call her animal friends, get special powers, conveniently make friends with all the officers I like, or have any special talents other than her intelligence, knack for manipulation and strategy, and natural ability to be an evil psycho-bitch. I solemnly swear in the name of everything I hold dear that you will never be subjected to her past or back story, she will never outshine the main characters, things will not go in favor every single time (or even at all, really), and she will not take over the story. As I said before, she is a secondary character who was created solely because the plotbunny would not stop gnawing at my ankles, and dammit, those little bunny teeth are too sharp to really allow for a fair argument. Glares at plotbunny, who flashes a wide and toothy grin. If at any point you find Ling Yi becoming Mary-Sue ish, I beg of you, let me know so I can put her out of her misery.**

**Well, that about covers it. If you still have any questions, you can e-mail me. I WILL reply. Also, if any of you want to read a positively squee-worthy Sima Yi/Zhang He PWP, check out Blue Bunny Doll's "Kiss Me?" fic. No, she did not bribe me to tell you that.**


	8. Chapter 8

**MORE MAN-SMEX! BWAHAHAHA!**

**Ch. 8**

**Disclaimer: "You can't argue with a good blow-job."**

Zhang He would have smiled if his mouth hadn't been otherwise occupied. He felt Gan Ning's body tense just seconds before coming explosively, and Zhang He swallowed every drop, then licked his lips suggestively as he raised his eyes to look up at Gan Ning. The man was panting uncontrollably with his head thrown back and eyes closed. He blinked his eyes open in a daze, and their gaze met. He struggled against the ropes for a moment, then lay back and said: "Come here." Zhang He smiled and obliged, crawling forward on his hands and knees until their noses almost touched. It was Gan Ning who initiated the kiss, surprising him by surging forward to capture Zhang He's lips with his own.

He moaned happily as Gan Ning's tongue eagerly explored his mouth, seemingly trying to taste his very soul. Zhang He ran his fingers through the unruly auburn hair, sending a thrill through the pirate's body. Once again, his captive struggled, desperately trying to use his arms to aid in his passion. Zhang He chuckled around the kiss and straddled him, feeling his hardness through the thin silk pants. He rocked gently back and forth, and Gan Ning increased his thrashing with renewed strength. He tore himself out of the kiss, displaying more will power than Zhang He had originally given him credit for. "I want you," He gasped, breath ragged and uncontrolled.

This was what Zhang He had been waiting for. Time to have some fun. "How much do you want me?" He taunted. "Enough to beg?" Gan Ning moaned wordlessly and tried to rub against Zhang He, desperately trying to create more friction. Unfortunately for him, Zhang He had size advantage. He raised his hips, eliminating any chance for Gan Ning to get satisfaction, while pinning his waist motionless with his long legs. "Beg for it." He demanded. "If you really want it, beg for it." Gan Ning screamed wordlessly out of frustration, need, and sheer stubbornness. He gritted his teeth and snarled, and Zhang He had trouble keeping from laughing. _"I will not beg, damn you!"_ Was the pirate's reply, and Zhang He smiled kindly, mockingly. "Yes, you will." He whispered into his ear.

He reached down lightly brushed the other man's throbbing organ, tearing a tortured gasp from Gan Ning's throat. "Beg." He said again, and this time, Gan Ning could not refuse. His face twisted with outrage and defiance, which soon gave way to need and desperation. "_Fine_!" he shouted. "I'm begging! I'm _begging_ you, now please, _please_…" His agonized pleas trailed off into pitiful whimpers, his rebellious attempts to retain his dignity and control reduced to submissive compliance and shameless entreaties. Zhang He decided that he was sufficiently appeased, and positioned himself over Gan Ning's member.

He slammed his hips down with such force that they both gasped, and Zhang He writhed with ecstasy. Gan Ning thrust into him, abandoning all caution and pounding as hard as he could. He was thrilled; the entire point of that little exercise in humility had been to work Gan Ning into such a state that he wouldn't be able to hold back, and it had worked perfectly. Zhang He found his rhythm and brought his hips down to meet Gan Ning's thrusts, relishing the pain and pleasure of being impaled with brute force and utter abandon. He cried out, enraptured, and Gan Ning cried out as well, their voices mingling and intertwining as their bodies did the same.

Finally, Zhang He came, splattering his lover's flat, muscled stomach with come, and Gan Ning followed close behind. Zhang He collapsed forward, gasping, onto the other man's chest and closed his eyes, a warm, lazy afterglow settling into both their bodies. He was so overcome with exhaustion and content, he didn't bother getting up, leaving Gan Ning still inside him. He was fully prepared to doze off, when Gan Ning shocked him into alertness by planting a soft, tender kiss on the top of his head. Zhang He looked up, eyes wide, but Gan Ning had already leaned back against the headboard and fallen asleep.

**TADAA! Well folks, it doesn't get any better than that; not only was it yaoi, but it was BONDAGE yaoi! What more could you possibly ask for? Next chapter: Ling Yi walks in to find a rather disturbing surprise, and boy, is she MAD! Feel pity for the boys, they're about to get screamed at!**


	9. Chapter 9

**In the unlikely event that any of you have skipped the last two chapters (which I don't think any of you did, so I don't know why I'm even bothering with this), well… you didn't miss anything. Apparently, Providence Crow is incapable of doing a chapter that includes both plot and porn. Anyhoozles, on with the not-porny parts!**

**Ch. 9**

**Disclaimer: "If idiocy were pants, you'd have a giant pair of pants! And you'd be all: 'Hey, check out my idiocy pants… they're comically large…' "**

Ling Yi bowed as low as she could, not making eye contact. "You may rise," said lord Sima Yi. She did so, keeping her eyes glued respectfully to the floor. "Ling Yi," he said, "It is come to my attention that your master, Zhang He, has taken an enemy officer of Wu prisoner. A general named Gan Ning, I believe. Is this information correct?" Ling Yi was wary. This could be going any number of directions, most of them bad. "Yes, my lord. That is true." She heard a rustle as Sima Yi absent-mindedly fanned himself. "If that is the case, then why did General Zhang He not report this triumph to lord Cao Cao? Or to _anyone_, for that matter? And for what purpose is he keeping the prisoner?"

Ling Yi was afraid that this would be asked of her. Luckily, her cunning mind had already devised a plausible excuse for just such an occasion, though she was uncomfortable with blatantly lying to a noble. Especially one she admired as much as lord Sima Yi. However, no matter how much she respected lord Sima Yi, her master came first, and her loyalty was to him above all others. "My lord," she began, "Firstly, I wish to apologize on behalf of my master for this grievous oversight. I assure you, my lord's failure to notify the proper authorities was by no means intentional. It has been a long campaign, and my lord has been home but seven days. He is very weary, and wished to allow himself some time to rest before presenting himself and his prisoner before our mighty Lord Cao Cao. Secondly, my lord is keeping his prisoner with the intention of retrieving information from him. Gan Ning is a high-ranking general, and carries with him invaluable information about our enemy. However, the prisoner is being rather…stubborn, and it will take time and finesse to get the intelligence from him."

There. She had done it. She had lied to one of the few people she didn't despise, but had secured her master's reputation in the process. She had also managed to buy him at least a few months to figure out what to do with his new pet pirate. Lord Sima Yi sat for a moment, considering, then nodded and said: "Yes, very well. I find this course of action acceptable. I will notify Lord Cao Cao of these events that your master may rest without worrying over breached protocol. You may return to him now, Ling Yi." She kept her face blank, though she felt enormously thankful, and made a mental note to go down to the shrine later and make a generous offering to all her gods and ancestors for gifting her with such silver-tongued genius.

Another disaster had been narrowly avoided, all thanks to her brilliance! She swelled with pride and self-appraisal. As she walked out of the study, the strategist called out to her. She froze. Had he somehow learned of her falsehoods? "Ling Yi, I almost forgot. Tell the general that he is to be commended. A banquet shall be held in his honor a fortnight from now." Ling Yi nodded rapidly, overcome with relief. She was still in the clear. Or rather, lord Zhang He was. This was dangerous though, this lying, and she quickly exited the room to inform her master of what had just taken place.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ling Yi felt her eyes go wider than she had previously thought was humanly possible. Lord Zhang He was known for behaving impulsively, irrationally, and even foolishly, but this was downright _idiocy_. She closed her eyes and counted to ten in the hopes that perhaps she had finally gone mad and was merely hallucinating the horrific scene before her. No such luck; when she opened her eyes it was still there. When she had entered the room, she had expected to find the pirate on the bed, and her lord on the over-stuffed sleeping couch he had been using since their "guest" occupied his mattress. What she found was lord Zhang He was curled up against the snoring pirate's chest while straddling his lower body.

Thankfully, the covers had been pulled up, so she was not exposed to any indecency, but it was obvious that both men were naked. Ling Yi felt her lower left eyelid twitch, and longed for the days when she had been a handmaid in Lady Zhen Ji's service. It had been infinitely easier on her sanity. Lord Zhang He's eyes fluttered open, and he greeted her with a sleepy smile. "Hullo, Ling Yi." He mumbled, voice thick with exhaustion. "Would you be a dear and bring up some tea? And maybe some steamed dumplings and meat buns. That would be lovely."

And with that, he buried his head into the other man's chest with a contented sigh and closed his eyes again. "Pork dumplings," he added, blissfully unaware of the twitching servant's distress. "I don't like the vegetable kind." Ling Yi backed slowly out of the room. She closed the door. She walked down to the kitchen and prepared the meal her lord had requested, then brought it up to him and set it on the night table. She backed out of the room again and stood outside with her back to the door. She stood there for a very long time. Eventually, she gathered up her courage, took a deep breath, and peeked in the room again. The pirate was awake now, and being fed by lord Zhang He. Her master giggled as he carefully held a dumpling up to the other man's mouth--- while still sitting on his lap--- using a pair of blue, butterfly emblazoned chopsticks. The pirate took it with a smile that was trying desperately to look like a defiant scowl, and not succeeding in the slightest. Some sauce dribbled down his chin, and after a moment or two of trying to keep a straight face, both men burst out laughing.

Ling Yi closed the door, feeling physically ill from such a sickeningly sappy display of affection. Somehow, she managed to stagger back to her quarters, which were downstairs with the rest of the servant's accommodations. Sitting down on her shabby straw cot, she leaned her head against the wall… and screamed at the top of her lungs for two minutes straight. This was going to be a very long day. She decided that she would have to make a bigger offering at the shrine that night; she was going to need as many blessings as she could get.

**Holy earwax plagued wombats! Did this chapter actually contain…PLOT DEVELOPMENT? I…I think it DID! But you have to squint your eyes and look reeeaaally carefully to find it. I feel I should mention that this chapter has my all-time favorite disclaimer. And I know I promised there would be yelling, but…I lied. Not intentionally, though. It just didn't fit into this chapter, but fear not, it will occur at some point! Heavens to Betsy, Zhang He's complete lack of awareness in this was just entirely too entertaining. It was hard to write, because I kept snickering at the utter ditziness of it all, which resulted in a keyboard smish. And wasn't the whole "breakfast in bed" thing FLUFFY? I bet you need a de-linting roller now, 'cause that piece of fluff was so damn…fluffy…it was SHEDDING! OH! SNAP and _BURN_! (makes that fake sizzling noise) Heh, I amuse myself to no end, I really do.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10**

**Disclaimer: "Homophobia: The irrational fear that three fags will break into your house in the dead of night and redecorate it against your will."**

Gan Ning had come to a conclusion: he had lost his mind. That was the only explanation for all this. It was why he had done (and enjoyed) what he'd done last night, and it was why, when he awakened with Zhang He gazing up at him with a drowsy smile on his face, his first response was not to panic, become angry, struggle, or any other appropriate reaction, but to return the smile. He. Had. Lost. His. Mind. To his horror, he rapidly confirmed this observation less than thirty seconds later, when he discovered that his mouth had completely ceased to obey his brain.

"Good morning, handsome." Zhang He said, resting his head on one of Gan Ning's shoulders while lightly fingering the tattoos on the other.

_GET OFF OF ME!_ Roared his brain.

"G'morning." Mumbled his mouth.

"Did you sleep well?" Zhang He asked, grinning mischievously.

_GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! _Screamed his brain.

"Mm-hmm." Said his mouth, flashing a similar grin.

Zhang He reached up and played with a lock of tousled auburn hair. "Are you hungry?" He questioned, curling the hair around his finger.

_JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE, YOU EVIL, EVIL, GIRLY-MAN!_ Shrieked his brain.

"Starved." Said his mouth.

"Good. Ling Yi brought up some breakfast for us. I hope you like dumplings."

_Please, please, just shut up. Shut up, and don't say anything at all._ His brain begged his mouth.

"Are they meat dumplings? I don't like the vegetable kind." Said his traitorous mouth, completely ignoring his desperately pleading brain.

"Me either." Was the reply.

_Oh, fuck it._ Said his brain, finally giving up. _Have it your way, you sodding, smarmy bastards. _His lips, as if to confirm their triumph, swooped in and stole a kiss before asking: "Is there any sauce?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After eating breakfast they had started talking, and that was when Gan Ning knew it was too late, that something irrevocable and dangerous had been cemented between the two of them, though he did not know what. All he knew was that something had gone both terribly wrong, and terribly right, and the ramifications would be severe. He also knew that it began with Zhang He asking him how old he was when he got his first tattoo.

He was reluctant to answer at first, thinking that perhaps this was some sort of ploy for information, but Zhang He seemed genuinely interested, and something about him put Gan Ning at ease. He took a deep breath and began to talk. Before he knew it, he was telling him things he'd never felt comfortable talking about with anyone, confessions of memories and emotions that had been buried so deeply for so long, he'd never even realized how badly he wanted to talk about them.

Gan Ning wracked his brain, trying to understand what it was that had brought these things to surface, and, more importantly, why was telling them to Zhang He, of all people. He wasn't sure if it was the way his eyes lit up when he found something particularly interesting, or the way he tossed his hair when he laughed, or the oddly endearing way in which he over-used the word "beauty" and all it's synonyms and derivatives, but Zhang He made him feel like he was safe. It was an indescribably odd sensation: feeling completely relaxed and secure while the man who had sliced your chest open and almost spilled your guts onto the battlefield, lay in your lap just seven days later with his arms around your neck and listening intently while you spilled your guts to him in his bed.

It was even stranger to have your would-be murderer open himself to you as well, and strange again to find yourself listening equally keenly. And it went on for hours; a cathartic exchange of truths, an almost psychic mingling that was somehow more intimate than even sex. It was by far the most utterly bizarre and uncanny experience he'd ever had, while simultaneously being the most deeply satisfying. Gan Ning found himself once again desperately wishing to be able to touch Zhang He. Finally, he mentioned it. There was a moment of silence while Zhang He looked at him, considering. Finally, he came to a decision. Leaning over, he began to untie the ropes.

Gan Ning was startled. "Are you sure? I mean…I didn't mean you had to untie me…not that I'm complaining, but---" Zhang He cut him off. "Listen," he said. "This isn't going to affect whether or not I'm going to untie you, so please answer truthfully. I'm only asking because I'm curious. If you had the chance, would you try to escape without telling me?" Gan Ning stared at him. "Zhang He, even if I _did_ manage to escape, where the hell would I _go_? I mean, we're in the middle of _Wei Palace_---" He was cut off again. "That wasn't what I asked you." He said, sounding impatient.

"I know that you wouldn't be able to get anywhere, I wouldn't be untying you if I thought you could. I'm saying that if you had the chance, would you take it? Would you leave without…without saying goodbye?" Once again, Gan Ning was shocked. He'd never seen anyone look as vulnerable as Zhang He did while waiting for his answer. Gan Ning was quiet for a while, and then replied, "No. No I wouldn't." He was surprised for what felt like the millionth time that day when he realized that he was being completely honest. Zhang He, seeming to sense the veracity of his response, smiled warmly and finished untying him.

Gan Ning gratefully rubbed his sore wrists, then looked at Zhang He. There was a moment of tension that was so charged, it seemed that sparks were racing between the two men, and then Gan Ning was on top of Zhang He, running his hands ravenously over the taller man's body, kissing him like his life depended on it. It was amazing how underrated a person's sense of touch was; one of those things you didn't appreciate until you couldn't use it. Now that he had regained the use of his hands, he was applying them with a vengeance, thoroughly exploring Zhang He's body as if to memorize every curve of smooth, perfect flesh. And to his delight, he found that the long, black hair really was as soft as it looked.

Zhang He melted into his arms, and for a moment, Gan Ning had the miraculous sensation of everything being right with the world, and that everything would continue to be utterly and perfectly okay as long as he was holding the Butterfly General in his arms. That was when he heard the door creak open, and someone's shocked and horrified gasp echoed through the room. Gan Ning tore himself brusquely from the kiss and snapped his head up violently to see none other than Wench, frozen in the doorframe with an absolutely appalled expression on her face. He felt Zhang He shift nervously underneath him, and both tongue-tied men fumbled desperately with the sheets to try and cover themselves.

_Shiiiiit….. _Said his brain.

"Wench! …Uh…hi?" Said his mouth.

**Heeeeey, kids! Because it took so horrendously long to update, not only do you get the usual A/N, but also a bonus-skit-type-thingy! TA-DAAAA!**

**Zhang He: "SQUEE! I got to make out with Gan Ning in this chapter! ((glomps Gan Ning and starts snuggling him)) **

**Gan Ning: ((Is tackled to the ground by a 6'4" hyper-active lunatic wearing butterfly wings who proceeds to almost squeeze the life out of him)) 8O Oo "ACK! Zh-Zhang He! Breathing is important to me! ((Struggles for air))**

**Ling Yi: ((Twitch)) "I hate you, Crow. _Really_ hate you." . **

**Providence Crow: "Pish tosh, don't be silly. You hate Gan Ning."**

**Ling Yi: "True…"**

**Gan Ning: ((Sticks his tongue out at her and goes back to snogging Zhang He. And before you get the wrong idea, snogging means kissing, so chill out)) XP**

**Ling Yi: ((Glare o' death, doom, and other such unpleasantness)) "I _will_ get you, you miserable prick. I _wiil_."**

**Gan Ning: "I'm sorry, what was that, Wench? I couldn't hear you over the erotic moaning sounds your master was making while I groped his butt."**

**Ling Yi: ((Utterly disgusted with Gan Ning)) "I'm off to go make a voodoo doll or something." ((leaves))**

**Gan Ning: ((To Zhang He))"She's gone! We can make loved like crazed weasels now!"**

**Zhang He: "SQUEE!" XD**

**THE END**

**WOW! WASN'T THAT THOROUGHLY EXCITING AND STUNNING AND BRILLIANT? WASN'T IT? …wait…no…it wasn't…. Anyway, sorry it took so long to get this up, but what with the holidays and my dad's birthday, I took a while to get around to it. This was fun to write, because I got to do my version of internal conflict, which makes Gan Ning look schizophrenic. I'm trying to show the whole process of "falling in love", hence the gushy, chick-flick romance scene where I attempt to create a plausible excuse for falling in love by saying it was their "conversation". I think we all know that neither of them really care about having a fulfilling relationship. They just wanna get laid. And now you see why I don't like writing romance: I AM NOT VERY ROMANTIC. Something about being cynical does not make for a good romance writer, so I'm sorry if it seemed a bit forced, since it was. I'd like to apologize, because this was basically a filler chapter, but I swear, in Ch. 11, THE SHIT WILL HIT THE FAN. And how! Toodles!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11**

**Disclaimer: "We always have this argument about how I take too long to get ready. I'm sorry, but I have to do things to myself before I can leave the house; that's just how it is. So he's adopted this new strategy. He says, 'I'll be waiting in the car.' He seems to think this will make me hurry up. It just leaves me time to call my friends."**

Zhang He felt like a teenager whose mom had walked in on him, which was odd, since he was 29, and his mother had been dead for two years. Ling Yi was waiting for him outside the door, having informed him that she wished an audience with him before fleeing the room. He hurried frantically to pull on a pair of black and gold embroidered silk pants while an amused—and still naked---Gan Ning sat on the edge of the bed and watched, chuckling. Zhang He mock-scowled at him. "It's really not that funny, Gan Ning. You can stop laughing any time now. Really." The other man shook his head, still snickering. "No, I can't, and yes, it really is." Zhang He playfully lobbed a random article of clothing in Gan Ning's direction, which landed on his head and got caught in the spiky hair. He raised his eyebrows as he pulled the garment off his face and held it up for inspection, revealing it to be a pair of silky, navy blue under-shorts. Extremely _short_ under-shorts. "Nice," he commented, throwing a lewd glance at Zhang He. "Is this what you wear to get a guy's attention?"

Zhang He snatched the garment out of the pirate's hands, blushing furiously and trying not to smile. "No," he shot back. "I wear the purple ones when I'm trying to get a guy's attention. Or the black ones. The blue just happen to match a lot of my clothes." Gan Ning's eyebrows almost disappeared into his hair. "You have these in multiple colors? You'll have to model them for me." Zhang He took one look at the bawdy grin on his lover's face, and blushed even harder, a similar grin spreading across his own countenance. "You're not being very helpful, you know. You _could_ help me look for a top." He continued to rummage through his wardrobe, forcing his way through the forests of apparel with growing frustration. "I _could_," Said Gan Ning with a congenial shrug, never losing his grin. "But then I wouldn't get to stare at you running around half-naked while you get all sweaty. And where would the fun in that be, eh? Besides, seven days ago, you were on a _battlefield_ without a shirt. Why do you need one now?"

Zhang He sighed and flipped his hair over his shoulder as he finally found the matching robe that went with his pants. "Because we've already traumatized my servant enough, and I think she'd appreciate it if I refrained from exposing myself to her anymore than I already have. She becomes anxious very easily, you know, and the poor dear is stressed enough as it is. She isn't coping with…well, _you_…very well at all. The silly thing has been in an absolute tizzy ever since I brought you back, seems utterly convinced that you're going to bring me to ruination. I swear, sometimes she takes the oddest notions into that clever head of hers…anyway, she seems to have something really urgent on her mind, so I don't know how long this will take or when I'll be able to get back here. If it turns out I'm delayed for a while and you get bored, feel free to poke around in my room, since obviously, you can't leave. I've got some books on that shelf over there, but they're mostly on art and poetry, so you may not be interested." He pulled his hair into it's usual ponytail, then reached into a small, ornately decorated box and selected a thin gold ribbon. Tying in it a bow with perfect precision, he turned to admire himself in the full-length mirror and smiled at the glamour of his own image.

He caught Gan Ning's reflection smirking in the background, and whirled on him. "What, may I ask, is so _very_ amusing?" Zhang He demanded. Gan Ning shook his head slowly, laughing a little. "_You,_" He said. "You're just stepping outside to talk to your servant, and you're fussing over your appearance like you're going to a formal dinner party. It's totally pointless and unnecessary." He paused thoughtfully, then added, "It's actually rather cute. Completely mental, of course, but still cute." Zhang He tossed his hair with an exaggerated sigh. "Just because I am not going anywhere special, it is no excuse not to look my best. It is a source of personal pride, knowing that I look beautiful at all times. I'll admit it; I do make a point of dressing to leave an impression. When someone thinks of me, I like them to remember exactly what I was wearing that day. I simply cannot leave my room unless I look presentable, even if I'm only stepping out for a minute or two." At some point during the course of this little speech, Gan Ning had gotten up from the bed and now stood behind Zhang He, resting his hands on the taller man's hips. Zhang He watched from the mirror as Gan Ning ran his hands lightly over his silk-clad chest, feeling the rough, calloused fingers brushing his skin through the thin material. He shivered, and leaned heavily into him, closing his eyes and relishing the sensation of their bodies being molded against each other.

"You weren't listening to a word I said, were you?" He didn't really mind, but he felt he should at least feign annoyance. Gan Ning shook his head, eyes dark and mischievous. "Nope," he confirmed, lips brushing Zhang He's ear. "Not a word." He watched as the reflection of Gan Ning's hands traveled down his chest and started to go lower. Before he could get anywhere interesting, there was a knock at the door. "My lord?" Came Ling Yi's muffled voice from through the wood. "My lord? I do hate to press you, but it _is_ rather important that we speak." Zhang He sighed and rolled his eyes, ignoring the death glare Gan Ning was shooting at the door. "I'll be out in a minute," he called. He slid out of Gan Ning's arms, shrugging apologetically at the disappointed pirate. "That Wench of yours is _really_ cutting into my _fun_." He grumbled, still staring blackly at the spot where her voice had issued from. Zhang He smiled patiently. "To be fair, Gan Ning, _you're_ really cutting into _her_ work." This earned him a grumpy pout, which made him giggle. "Oh, come on," he said, giving him a quick kiss as he walked past him and to the door. "I'll be right back. And then we can pick up where we left off." The pout disappeared, replaced by a lecherous grin. "Fine then, go. But hurry back." Zhang He left the room smiling.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ling Yi, however, was not smiling, and one look at her expression was enough to sober him up. "My lord," she said, frowning. "I realize it is not my place to comment, but I feel there is something we need to discuss before we move on to the main reason for this meeting." Zhang He flicked at his bangs nervously. "You may speak freely," he told her. He had the feeling he was going to regret that. He heard Ling Yi take a deep breath. "Very well then, my lord. During my last…intrusion, I noticed something _rather_ disturbing. Well, several somethings, actually, but I hardly think we need to bring _that_ up. I observed that the prisoner had been _untied._ Master, that pirate fellow is a very dangerous man. I think it is extremely imprudent to leave him unrestrained, as well as an unnecessary tempting of fate." Zhang He flicked at his bangs again, avoiding Ling Yi's eyes. He held his hands up in a gesture of self-defense. "Now, Ling Yi," he started. "I know you think I'm courting danger, but---" He was surprised to find his sentence cut off by a harsh bark of laughter. Ling Yi rarely laughed, and it was usually not a good sign when she did. "Forgive me, my lord," she said, struggling to breathe between peals of mirth. "But this goes _far _beyond _courting_ danger. This is _sleeping_ with danger, then _untying_ _it and_ _leaving it alone in your room._ You have long since surpassed merely courting it."

He winced. He hated to admit it, but she did have a very good point. It was probably not the best idea to leave Gan Ning alone in his room; especially since he couldn't leave guards outside without running the risk of them discovering the truth about him and his "captive". Still, he couldn't bring himself to tie him back up, it just seemed so…wrong. Agitated, he began repetitively running his fingers through his ponytail in an effort to soothe himself. "You're right," he said, "I know you're right, but honestly, I think it's okay. I really don't believe he'll try anything…actually, no. I _know_ he won't. Not without telling me first, anyway." Ling Yi stared up at him. "And how, exactly, do you know this?"

Zhang He cringed before answering, realizing how utterly naïve and gullible it would sound. "He…ah…told me." He was giving his ponytail his full attention now, not daring to look at his servant. There was an extremely long silence, and finally, Zhang He looked up to see if Ling Yi was all right. She wasn't. She was staring at him like he'd grown an extra had, and her eyelid had started twitching again. In the back of his mind, he began to wonder if perhaps his actions were beginning to take a toll on the child's physical and mental health. Probably. "Ling Yi, don't look at me like that. I know how ridiculous it sounds…" She shook her head in disbelief. "No my lord, I really don't think you do. But forget about that for now, there are more important things to discuss. Lord Sima Yi questioned me about your 'guest' this morning." Zhang He immediately lost interest in his hair. "What? What did he say? What did you tell him?" She smiled, obviously pleased with him for finally taking interest in his own affairs. "Well," She began. "You'll be happy to know that I was able to formulate a reasonable cover story. I told him that you were keeping him for interrogation, and that you were finding difficulty extracting information. This gives about three months to decide what you're going to do with him before you are expected to report back to lord Sima Yi with the results of your interrogation. Although it seems to me you've already decided. I suppose you'll want to be keeping him for a while? And you'll be wanting him unharmed as well, correct?" He nodded, stunned and grateful that she was being so understanding. "The way I see it, my lord, you have three options: You can get the information and bring it back to Lord Sima Yi. This will allow your…friend…to return safely to Wu." Zhang He frowned. "What are the other options?" She hesitated. "Well…you _could_ convince him to defect to Wei. He would be a valuable addition, and would automatically be protected." He brightened considerably at that. How wonderful it would be, Gan Ning forever by his side! Before he could progress into a full-fledged daydream, his thoughts were interrupted by Ling Yi. "My lord," She said hastily. "I doubt you would get him to agree to this. And you are overlooking the most logical option." He cocked his head to one side, listening attentively. "What option is that?"

"Kill him." Zhang He stared at her, eyes wide. "Wh-what! Ling Yi, what are you talking about?" She sighed. "I know it sounds harsh, my lord, but it really is the best way. Keeping him alive is a dangerous move. He knows about you now. He may tell others. You seem to already be somewhat attached to him, making you vulnerable; making him a liability. A weakness. He cannot be kept safely here for long. He will not join Wei, and you cannot go with him to Wu. He is a loose thread, my lord, and he needs to be cut." Zhang He opened his mouth to protest, and could not find the words. His mind raced furiously. "We- we could run away together," he said, soft and uncertain. "We could go to Nanman…or...or…" Ling Yi looked suddenly distraught. "_You_ could leave, my lord. What about _me_? I am no soldier; I am not used to travel. I would not survive outside these walls. Will you leave me here, then? Discard me and leave me without purpose, to live out my days in shame and triviality? And do not forget, lords Sima Yi and Cao Cao have terrible tempers. If you leave, do you not think they will take vengeance on me for your betrayal? No, my lord, they will kill me in your stead, but only after I am tortured until I beg for death. Besides, to flee is the coward's way, and neither you nor the pirate be cowards. You would not live a happy existence, and neither would I."

Zhang He was taken aback; these things had not crossed his mind. His bright hope for the future and become bleak and distant. "My lord," She continued gently. "It really is the best thing to do. You still have about three months together; enjoy them as fully as you can. When your time runs out, all you have to do is wait until he sleeps. Then you can make it quick and painless, and he will never even know." His mind was reeling. He could not think. He could not speak. He could not accept what she was saying, refused that it could be true. "My lord," she pressed, voice soft and gentle, yet utterly merciless and implacable. "He can die in your arms, my lord. You can be the last thing he sees and hears, your name the last words on his lips before he falls asleep. You can make it a happy ending; make his last moments as perfect as humanly possible. And think about this, my lord: If you kill him, he will die beautiful. You will never have to see him grow old, or his splendor fade. You can keep him in your mind's eye, where he will forever be as he was. Wouldn't that be lovely, master? Wouldn't you like that?" Zhang He put his hands over his face. He felt as if he were drowning. Was that really what he wanted? He didn't know. Maybe. He looked up, lower lip quivering. When he spoke, his voice trembled. "Ling Yi, I- I need to think this over. This is too much right now, I just can't…can't…" He sighed. "I just can't. I'm going to be in the garden for a while. Please got to the shrine and make an offering on my behalf. Ask the gods for guidance. Ask them for…for a way out." Ling Yi nodded briskly. "Very good, my lord. I was going down to the shrine tonight anyway."

**ZHANG HE HAS MAN-PANTIES! IN THREE DIFFERENT COLORS! BWAHAHAHAH! …((Crickets chirp)) …Yeah. Not a lot to say about this chapter, except that it was a pain in the patella to write. I did enjoy writing Ling Yi in this, though. We finally got to see how pragmatic she really is, and got a first hand look at those manipulation skills of hers. Damn, she's good, neh? Or maybe that's bad… And Zhang He being a glamour queen is always entertaining, as is pervy Gan Ning. Speaking of which, what's gonna happen to poor Ning? Come on, Zhang He! Don't fall for that silly_ logic_ stuff! True love conquers all! …Well, maybe not all. Like bad breath, for example. And now that I've completely ruined the mood, I'll sign off. Wait, no, I forgot! I'm going to upgrade the rating to M, because it really should be. When I put chapter 12 up, I'll change the rating. I'm waiting because I don't want the three or four people who read this thing to be looking around for it and not know where it went. _Now_ I'm signing off. Ta-ta!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12**

**Disclaimer: "Has the fact that you're a _PARANOID DELUSIONAL PSYCHOPATH _completely escaped you, somehow?"**

Ling Yi smiled to herself as she placed the burning incense on the altar and bowed her head in reverence. It seemed the situation was salvageable after all--- or would be, once the pirate was dead. It wasn't that she had anything against him personally, but like she had told lord Zhang He, the man was a loose end. A dangerous loose end, a potential threat to her and her master, and she really didn't take threats lightly, especially when her lord was involved. Ling Yi had molded herself into the perfect servant, unshakably loyal and devoted to the master, willing to kill or die for whoever held that title. She breathed deeply, taking in the familiar scent of the aromatic smoke. Kneeling in front of the altar, she replayed her conversation with lord Zhang He in her head. While she was certainly impressed with her own brilliance, she was also slightly uneasy. What she had done smacked of manipulation, and while she had no qualms about stringing others along like puppets in order to benefit her master, it would be _unthinkable_ to treat _him_ in such a manner.

But she had only acted in his best interests! While she would never suggest this to her lord, (he seemed so _happy, _and that was so rare these days that she was loathe to ruin his make-believe romance) she firmly believed that the pirate was merely toying with him, pretending to be his lover in order to get some kind of gain. After all, when he had first arrived, he had spurned her master, hadn't he? Oh yes, and hadn't he firmly asserted that he did _not_ prefer the company of other males? Yet now he acted as though he had some sort of affection for her lord, and lord Zhang He, trusting and desperate for male companionship as he was, believed him completely. Well, that horrible pirate could not fool _her._ She knew what he was up to. First, he would gain her lord's trust, and then pump him for information, though it would be subtle. It would probably take months to amass a significant amount of information in such small pieces, but it could be done. After all, hadn't lady Zhen Ji once told her that all men were foolish when it came to sex? A man would tell his lover anything if he were properly bribed, and this brigand certainly seemed to have plenty to bargain with. Once he got what he needed, he would kill lord Zhang He and make his escape.

She clenched her fists, fury rising within her. How dare he! How _dare_ he try to harm her master! There was no doubt in her mind that this was all planned. Despite her best and most brutal efforts, rumors still managed to spread, and it was more than likely that those wretched dogs of the Wu kingdom had heard of them. It would be all too easy to select any attractive male officer as a plant, give him his instructions, and send him to the battlefield where her lord would be. The rest would be in lord Zhang He's hands, but anyone who wanted to take the time to gather information on her master would know that he tended to spare enemies who he found beautiful, and often took prisoners. She relaxed her hands, unclenching her fists and dropping them at her sides. Well the joke was on Wu, wasn't it? Instead of killing her master, she would see to it that her master killed their pirate first. She would kill him herself if she had to, tear his throat out with her teeth if that were necessary to keep her lord safe. She was no warrior or bodyguard, but didn't take much skill to slip a little poison in someone's drink, and if nothing else, Ling Yi was a master of poisons.

She lit more incense, and prayed that her plan would work, that lord Zhang He would be safe, that Wu and their lying, spying pirate would suffer for their vicious plot. As she knelt in the shrine and prayed, it never once occurred to her that she could be wrong, or that Gan Ning could actually have feelings for her lord and was not a spy or would-be assassin, merely a man who was beginning to come to terms with himself. Not even in her wildest imaginings would she even for the briefest moment conceive that his feelings were genuine, or that there was no plot against her master. This was not in her nature, to believe in such fairy tale nonsense. Her nature was skeptical, pragmatic, calculating, and left no room for notions of romance. Even if she did know these things, who knows if it would matter? He would still be a loose end, and an indirect threat. And loose ends needed to be cut.

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! I have nothing to actually say about this chapter, (except that it's damn short) so instead, I'll take the time to recognize someone who made me feel all special. Big ups to Crazy Insanity for saying such VERY nice things in her review! I appreciate you taking the time to write one, since you seem to prefer ghosting. Everyone should go check out her lovely fics! I'd also like to announce a new shtick I'll be doing: Every chapter, I'll do a shout-out to a different reviewer and say nice things about you and shamelessly advertise your stories! I feel it's only right, since you all say such nice things about me. Oh yeah, and I've updated my profile. It's shinier now. And it has sequins. ……Oo ((sweat drop))…Um…wow…I really need to get some sleep, huh? Right-o then, I flee! The bed awaits! ((scurries off like a spazzy little salamander))**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch.13**

**Disclaimer: "I'm in a relationship now, but I don't like to think of myself as 'attached' or 'settled down'. I still like to think of myself as a pirate, y'know? Free to wander around searching for bigger booty."**

Gan Ning put down the book of poetry he'd been half-heartedly flipping through. Zhang He had been right; he _wasn't_ interested. He sighed. Two hours was definitely pushing it. What in the hell were Zhang He and Wench _talking_ about for so damn long? Whatever it was, he had the feeling it concerned him. He sat back down on the bed, bells jingling (he'd finally decided to get dressed after it became clear that Zhang He would not return immediately). He supposed that this was as good a time as any to think things over. He flopped back and put his hands behind his head. _What was he still doing here?_ He was untied and unguarded. He should been working feverishly to devise an escape plan, yet here he was, sprawled across his "captor's" bed, impatient and horny for him to return. He shifted, uncomfortable with his answer; he really _had_ meant it when he'd told Zhang He that he wouldn't leave him. Which brought up another question to ponder: _Why_ wouldn't he leave him? What exactly did he feel for Zhang He? He got up and began pacing, the familiar jingle of bells reassuring him slightly, though not much. He didn't think it was love, though if given enough time, it could be. This was sort of the precursor, he supposed. This was a really, _really_ intense form of like

Which meant he was still pretty much screwed, didn't it? He sighed, exasperated, and leaned his forehead against a wall. He'd gotten rid of the ropes, only to end up bound by his own emotions. If that wasn't pathetic, then he didn't know what was. Gan Ning decided that that was enough thinking for now (it never _had_ been his favorite thing to do), and went back to being nosy (which he was much better at). He walked over to the bookshelf and began to look for something interesting, when the door opened. Gan Ning whirled, thrilled and prepared to say something naughty and designed to make Zhang He blush, when the look on the other man's face stopped him cold. He immediately forgot his arousal and went over to Zhang He's side. "Hey," he said softly. "What's wrong?" The Butterfly General looked deathly pale, his eyes troubled and mouth set. He would not make eye contact, and would not respond. Seriously concerned now, Gan Ning reached out to brush his cheek with the back of his hand, utterly dumbfounded and taken aback when Zhang He quickly turned his head to avoid his touch.

Gan Ning, ever the determined one, walked around until he was standing directly in front of the other man. He caught his face with both hands and turned Zhang He's head to look at him. "What's wrong?" He asked again, less gently this time, more commanding. Zhang He met his eyes briefly, then looked to the side, desperately avoiding his gaze again. "Nothing," he said, so softly that Gan Ning barely heard him. "It's nothing." Frowning, Gan Ning let go of his face and took him by the shoulders, forcing him to sit down on the bed. Then he gently tilted his chin upward with one hand, still leaving the other firmly on his shoulder. "Oh no you don't, little butterfly. Don't think you can flutter away from _me _so easily. Now c'mon, spill. Whatsa matter?" This brought a smile to Zhang He's face, as he knew it would. "Who are _you_ calling little?" He murmured, grinning despite himself. "I'm at _least_ a good four inches taller than you." Gan Ning grinned as well, happy to have brought Zhang He into a state where he was willing to talk again. "Be that as it may, it's not the point. Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong, or I'm I going to have to make you walk the plank?" Zhang He's smile widened. "You don't have a plank either, you silly pirate. In fact, you're not even a pirate anymore, are you? And actually, I'd rather not talk about it right now, if it's all the same to you."

Gan Ning frowned. "It's _not,_" he said, "But I won't push you if you really don't want to talk." He continued to stand in front of him and impulsively ran his fingers through the other man's ponytail. Zhang He smiled and rested his head against Gan Ning's shoulder. "So," Gan Ning said, still playing with a long, black lock of gloriously soft hair. "What in the name of seven hells took you so long? It wasn't nice to keep me waiting like that." Zhang He shrugged. "I went for a walk." He replied. Gan Ning felt his eyes go wide, then broke into explosive laughter. "You went for a _walk?_ Oh, that's _real_ nice. Here I am, all hot and bothered, and you go out for a nice leisurely walk. That's _very_ considerate of you." He pushed Zhang He down on the bed and pinned his wrists above his head, grinning lustily. Zhang He may have been taller, but Gan Ning was stronger. Zhang He squirmed deliciously under Gan Ning's touch, eyes filled with an anticipatory delight as Gan Ning moved on top of him and brought his head down for a passionate kiss. When they came up for air, Zhang He smiled slyly and said; "You're absolutely right, I've been _terribly _rude. Allow me to make it up to you?" Gan Ning was all too willing to oblige, bells jingling merrily as he impatiently removed his clothing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

When they were finished making love, Gan Ning lay back, panting, and Zhang He rolled over to rest on his lover's still-heaving chest and wrap his arms around his neck. This caused another one of Gan Ning's instinctive fears to kick in, one which every rogue and philanderer has: the all-powerful Fear Of Commitment. Gan Ning knew from his experience with women (and there had been a _lot_ of them) that cuddling usually meant there was an expectation for emotional attachment. Despite the fact that Gan Ning _was_ emotionally attached to Zhang He, old habits die hard, and years of listening to the "_ALERT! ALERT! CUDDLING! ABORT MISSION IMMEDIATELY!" _alarm that was currently blaring in his head could not be brushed aside now. Slightly panicky, he wiggled his way out from underneath Zhang He, causing the unwitting offender to look up, confused and a little hurt. "What is it?" He asked, eyes wide and suspicious. Gan Ning fumbled for a suitable pretext. "Ah…it's just too hot for that, y'know? And uh…I need a pillow. We knocked 'em off the bed." Gan Ning made a big show of reaching over the side of the bed to get at one of the oversized, purple, peacock embossed pillows that had been unceremoniously dumped on the floor during their romantic interlude. He winced; it was a lame, sadly transparent excuse, and they both knew it.

Zhang He pouted. "_I _could be your pillow," he grumbled menacingly, propping himself up on his elbows in order to fix Gan Ning with a reproachful stare. Shit. He was onto him. Gan Ning cringed, debating whether or not he could get away with using the pillow as a shield. He was certainly no coward when it came to war or physical confrontation, but affairs of the heart were an _entirely_ different matter, and he felt no shame in hiding like a sissy if it would keep him out of hot water and in good graces with his bedmate. Looking at Zhang He's grim expression, he decided that, no, cowering behind the gigantic feather-down pillow would not save him. "Erm…ah…yeah, but…you're all hot and sweaty…and, uh, the pillow is…nice and cool, see?" He smiled weakly, holding the pillow up for scrutiny in a desperate ploy to divert Zhang He's attention. No such luck. Zhang He tossed his hair, clearly annoyed, and the glare intensified. "Gan Ning," he growled dangerously, "It is _not_ that hot. I am _not_ that sweaty. You are _not_ that good a liar. I _strongly_ suggest you come up with a better excuse. Or have you already forgotten who it was that gave you those lovely new scars?" He gestured to the slashes on Gan Ning's chest, and the pirate gulped audibly. This, he supposed, was why homosexuality was not all that popular: It was hard to sell most men on a lifestyle where your sexual partner had the ability to beat you to a pulp if you were unwilling to make a romantic commitment.

Gan Ning decided that retreat was the best option, and with a frightened (and decidedly un-manly) squeak, buried himself beneath the covers with the pillow over his head, clearly stating with his body language that he was too terrified to continue with this conversation. His hope was that his obvious fear would be taken as an acknowledgment of superiority that would appease the angry Butterfly General. He'd found that this usually worked with most women, and his only chance for survival was that Zhang He was feminine enough for this tactic to work on him. To Gan Ning's great relief, he was, and he heard Zhang He sigh with frustration and roll over with his back to him. Well, it wasn't the response he'd been hoping for, but at least he wasn't being gutted like a fish. There was a moment of stony silence, and then Zhang He spoke up. "Gan Ning?" Uh-oh. "Ye-es?" He let his fear saturate his tone, further reassuring Zhang He that yes, he was the boss, he was intimidating, and his point had been made. There was a pause, and Gan Ning waited, ready to abase himself further if necessary, if only to avoid being banished to the couch. "Can I have a pillow?" Gan Ning could hear the smile in the other man's voice, and knew he was off the hook.

Relieved, he emerged from his protective cocoon of sunset pink, floral printed silk sheets. He shot Zhang He a grin and said; "After all that? No way. Get your own pillow." Zhang He quirked an eyebrow at him. "Gan Ning, these _are _my own pillows. It's my bed, remember?" Oh. Yeah. Still, he wouldn't be outdone. Now that the immediate danger had passed, his cockiness and inclination to be obstinate had returned. "Well…get your own…own…pillow!" Zhang He harrumphed, then grinned, and with lightning speed, snatched the sheets away from Gan Ning, leaving him cold and exposed. "Hey!" He shouted, grinning. "Give those back! It's freezing!" "Oh really? I thought you said it was too hot!" Gan Ning chucked a pillow at his lover, and things escalated into a full-out pillow war. Somehow, during the ensuing tug-of-war over the sheets, Zhang He lost his balance and fell over the edge. Gan Ning, subconsciously reacting with reflexes he didn't even know he had, threw himself over the side and caught Zhang He in his arms, managing to twist himself in midair so that they landed with Gan Ning on the bottom, taking the full force of the impact. He lay there, winded and struggling for breath with an astonished Zhang He staring wide-eyed down at him, still being hoisted protectively above the ground in his arms. Slowly, Gan Ning lowered him down on top of his chest, and Zhang He, grinning, wrapped his arms around his neck and resumed the cuddling that had started the entire thing, planting a kiss on the tip of the still gasping pirate's nose. Gan Ning knew when he was beat. He let out a defeated-yet-happy sigh as he gave Zhang He an affectionate pat on the butt, hugged him around the waist and settled himself to sleep, tangled in blankets, on the floor, and without a pillow.

**Aww, wasn't that sweet? They're all snuggly! Today's shout out goes to Soukatsu, whose Ling Tong/Gan Ning fics rock my entire sock drawer. And Every Gan Ning fan needs to check out her story "A Tale Of Two Friends" for it's brilliant portrayal of the aforementioned scoundrel. You can all thank Fang of the Inugami for the "Get your own…own...pillow!" line, since she came up with it. She also came up with the "Oh my god! You fuck men!" line frokm chapter five, though I forgot to mention it then. Isn't she the greatest? Anyway, I'm off to study for my Japanese exams. Toodles!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch. 14**

**Disclaimer: "Boyfriends can be so shallow! I keep telling mine: I want more out of our relationship than just good sex. I want _great_ sex."**

When Zhang He woke up, they were still on the floor, tangled up in the sheets and each other's limbs. Sunlight streamed through the windows, and Gan Ning was snoring gently. He suppressed a giggle, not wanting to awaken the snoozing pirate as he carefully disentangled himself from Gan Ning's embrace and gazed lovingly at his sleeping form. Eventually, his dreamy smile faded, replaced by a sigh and a worried frown. Without even realizing it, Gan Ning had saved his own life last night. Zhang He had entered the room with every intention of murdering him once their time was up, but the way Gan Ning had shown such genuine concern for him had shaken him, and the events that took place immediately afterward even more so. He realized that, despite how good Ling Yi had made it sound, killing Gan Ning was not the solution he was looking for. The man was just too precious to him, and he could not--- would not--- take his life. After last night, Zhang He realized that he could not bring himself to hurt him in any way, that he would die before letting anyone else hurt him, and kill anyone who tried to. So Gan Ning was safe--- from him, at least. But there was still the problem of his loyalty to Wu. Zhang He could not keep him here under false pretenses forever; eventually, they would have to part ways.

The thought wrenched at his heart. Now that he had Gan Ning, he could not imagine being without him. Would he be able to give him up when the time came? He knew he wouldn't, not even if it meant be exiled from Wei. He didn't dare betray Gan Ning's trust by trying to get information out of him, which meant he wouldn't be able to send him back safely, even if he _could_ let him go. Gan Ning would instead be sent to someone who was a professional at "interrogation", and there was no way he was going to let _that_ happen. And he already knew that he'd never be able to get Gan Ning to switch his loyalties, just as he himself wouldn't be able to betray Wei by defecting over to Wu. He was at a dead end, and he desperately needed to talk to someone. Obviously, he couldn't discuss this with Gan Ning, since it involved his possible torture and death, and Ling Yi was out of the question. There was only one person who he could bring this to, and thankfully, he knew exactly where he could find her.

Rummaging through the drawers of his night table, he found a brush, a jar of ink, and a piece of parchment, and quickly scribbled down this note:

_Gan Ning-_

_I've gone to go see a friend, be back before this evening. I'll send Ling Yi up with some breakfast for you, meat dumplings, not vegetable. So you won't get bored while I'm gone, I've arranged for a masseuse from the local village to come by and relax those sexy muscles of yours. Have fun, and try not to argue with Ling Yi too much. Sorry to leave you by yourself today, I promise I'll make it worth your while when I get back._

_---Your Butterfly,_

_Zhang He_

He smiled to himself, and left the note on the night table where Gan Ning could see it, then tip-toed out of the room to find the only person he could confide in.

Zhen Ji was sitting by herself beneath a tree in the courtyard, playing an ethereal melody on her flute. She broke off when she saw the lean, graceful figure of her best friend making his way towards her, and smiled up at him as he leaned against the tree she was sitting under. He grinned apologetically. "Sorry, Zhen. I didn't mean to interrupt." She waved one elegant hand dismissively. "Oh, nonsense, you silly boy. You know it's never a problem. What have you been up to, lately? I haven't seen you since we got back from the campaign." He flicked at his bangs, sliding his back down the trunk of the tree until he was squatting cat-like next to her. "I know, I'm so sorry! I meant to come and see you sooner, I really did, but I kind of got…sidetracked." His eyes darted nervously to the side as he said the last part. Zhen Ji, who had known him for years, knew this meant he had something big on his mind that he was hesitant to talk about. She leaned forward earnestly, placing a gentle had on his arm to reassure him. "Uh-oh. I know that look. Zhang, what's going on? Are you in some kind of trouble? Are the rumors getting out of hand again? You know, you really can't expect Ling Yi to clean it up _this_ time. After all, you were wearing _butterfly wings_."

He rolled his eyes. Other than Ling Yi, and now Gan Ning, Zhen Ji was the only person who knew of his sexual preference. They'd grown up in the same village together, been friends since they were small, and served under Yuan Shao. They'd made each other a promise that they would be friends forever, and to this day, they'd held true to it. When they had first come to Wei, Zhang He had been ousted from Yuan Shao's army because rumors of his homosexuality had spread, and Zhen Ji, who was unhappy with her marriage anyway, came with him as soon as she could escape from her weakling husband. When she met Cao Pi, she'd gained the wealth and power she'd always wanted, as well as a handsome husband who was brave and cunning enough to be worthy of her. Zhang He, however, had not had so easy a time of making the transition, as rumors of his sexuality followed him. Zhen Ji had saved him from yet another miserable career, using her newfound power to quash the accusations and grumblings of those who objected to Zhang He's acceptance to Wei. Far more importantly, she had presented him with a gift: Ling Yi. The serving girl had been ten years old at the time, but sharp as a sword and mature beyond her years. She had been a mere handmaiden, doing no more than helping Zhen Ji dress her hair, but Zhen had immediately recognized the girl's natural talent and intelligence, and had nurtured and fostered it until she had made Ling Yi into the perfect assistant for Zhang He. This accomplished, she had given him the girl, and his career had skyrocketed ever since. He was now one of the top-ranking generals in Wei's mighty army, and Zhen Ji would soon be an Empress. All in all, things were going well for the two friends. Until now, anyway.

"_No_, Zhen, it's not about _that._ It's about…it's about a man. A man I really like. A lot. Too much, actually." Zhen Ji's jaw dropped in mock astonishment, eyes lighting up with glee. "Zhang, are you saying what I think you're saying? That you, the original he-slut, are actually in _love_? With _who_? You'd _better_ tell me, or I _swear_ I will beat you to death. _With_. _My_. _Flute_." Zhang He laughed at his friend's enthusiasm. "Okay, okay. As if I wouldn't tell you _anyway._" He paused, sucking in his breath. "Are you familiar with a General Gan Ning?" She nodded. "Of course, he's that Wu general you managed to capture, isn't he? But what has that got to do with---" she stopped short, realization dawning on her. She shook her head slowly. "No. Oh, no. Zhang, you can't be serious, please tell me you aren't serious…" Zhang He flicked at his bangs again, avoiding eye contact by suddenly becoming fascinated with the bark of the tree he was resting against. Zhen Ji groaned. "Zhang you've done some stupid things before, but _this_…this is _dumb_. How in the name of the ancestors did you manage to fall in love with an enemy officer? Does Ling Yi know about this? Ye gods, I hope not, it'll probably give the poor child a brain hemorrhage."

Zhang He pouted. "It's not like I was _trying_ to fall in love with him! It just sort of…happened! It isn't _my_ fault. And she knows that I feel _something_ for him, she just doesn't know the full extent of it. Which is good, because I've noticed that she's developed this tic in her lower eye-lid, and it was twitching when I told her that I _trusted_ him. I'd rather not imagine what she'd do if she knew I was in _love_ with him. Probably start hemorrhaging, like you said. I'm beginning to suspect that I'm hazardous to her health." He sighed and tossed his hair over his shoulder, distraught. "I don't know what to do, Zhen." He filled her in on his conversation with Ling Yi, and how charming and wonderful Gan Ning was, and why he couldn't bring himself to follow his servant's advice. "So what do you think?" He asked. Zhen Ji thought for a bit. "Zhang, I'm going to ask you a personal question, but if I'm going to be any help to you on this, you'll need to answer it." Zhang He nodded. "Okay then. Answer truthfully now, Zhang: How is he in bed?" Zhang He gaped at her. "You can't possibly expect me to answer that."

"I can and I do. Now come on! How is he?"

"I refuse to believe that we are having this conversation."

"Well, too bad. We _are_. You _have_ to answer, it's _important_!"

"What? How is this important?"

"It just _is_. Tell me!"

"No! Why do you want to know?" Zhen Ji sighed, exasperated. "Look, do you want my opinion or not?" Zhang He stared at her, then broke into a grin. "He's _amazing_," he gushed. "Absolutely _fantastic_! Everyone should have one. I'm convinced he was sent by the gods to bring happiness and sexual satisfaction to the world. Or at least to _me_." Zhen Ji nodded, smiling mischievously. "See? That's all I needed to know. Here's my advice; take advantage of his 'talent' as much as possible. Then do what Ling Yi said and kill him." Zhang He threw his hands up in the air, rolling his eyes to the sky. "Well _thanks_, that's _helpful_. I just got through saying that that's _exactly_ what I _wasn't_ going to do. I don't care what you or Ling Yi say, there's no way I'm going to kill him. Although that first part about taking advantage of him sounds good, but I had planned on that _anyway_." Zhan Ji shrugged. "You asked for my advice and I gave it. You didn't say 'Tell me what I want to hear'. If that's what you wanted, then that's what you should have said." Silence settled between them, Zhang He sulking, Zhen Ji irritated. Finally, Zhang He broke the silence. "This is so depressing. I still don't know what to do." "I know what'll make you feel better."

"What?"

"Shopping!"

"YES!" Zhang He struck a pose, throwing his arm out and pointing dramatically. "To the marketplace!"

…**Wow...That was so incredibly OOC! And unclear as to whose POV it was! And horrible in general! I suck! Gah, I shouldn't have even subjected you guys to the agony that was this chapter. I'm so sorry, but I'm sick as a dog, and as a result, the writing is all wonky. Bleargh. And the Nyquil certainly doesn't help. XP Normally I'd wait till I feel better, (or wasn't zombified by Nyquil) but I haven't updated in a while, and my birthday is tomorrow, so I'll be doing stuff that day and the entire weekend and won't have any other chance to type. I'm debating over what POV to use for the next chappie. I might use Zhen Ji's, or I might skip Ling Yi's turn and go straight to Gan Ning. I'm also debating as to what's going to happen in the next chappie. I have the plot in my head, with a certain series of events that I want to happen in a set order, but I'm really foggy as to what I want going on in between. And it _is_ necessary to have stuff in between, unfortunately. Suggestions and requests are welcome at this point, you will be credited for your idea, and win a "Best in Show" trophy for your plotbunny. If you'll excuse me now, I have to go imbibe massive quantities of vitamin C and lapse into unconsciousness for the next 14 hours or so. Hopefully, the pressure in my sinuses making my brain feel like it's imploding will have subsided by the time we meet again. I don't know about how it is wherever you guys are, but here in North Carolina, it's 28F, and as far as I'm concerned, THAT IS ENTIRELY TOO DAMN COLD. Grarrr. Nighty-night. ((passes out)) Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z **


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch. 15**

**Disclaimer: "Love is a snowmobile, racing across the tundra, when suddenly, it flips over, pinning you underneath. At night, the ice weasels come."**

**Sorry for taking so long guys! I was really sick, and then there was my birthday, and midterms, and Hanukkah, which I spent in New York and Maryland without access to my beloved word processor, and yadda yadda yadda. Plus, I was feeling pretty lazy, and decided not to update until after I got back from vacation. Which I now am, obviously. Because I was gone for so long, y'all get a special treat: multiple POV's alternating in one uber-long chapter, and a skit-thing at the end! W00t! Let's get this thang started, dawgs! **

When Zhang He left his note for Gan Ning, he wrote that he had made arrangements for a masseuse. What he actually meant was that he had told _Ling Yi_ to make arrangements. Perhaps if Gan Ning had known this, he might have been more wary, and the nasty business that follows might have been entirely avoided. Either way, he didn't, and it wasn't, and what's done is done, or so they say.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ling Yi handed a beautiful, dark-haired woman a small bag of gold coins. "Half now, half when the job is finished. You have your instructions, do you understand what to do?" The woman took the bag, nodding. "Yes, m'lady, I understand. Seduce the man waiting in the room; keep him occupied until the other man returns. Make sure he catches us in the act." Ling Yi smiled, though it did not reach her eyes. "Excellent. If you pull this off, I guarantee you a reward beyond imagining. Now go." Ling Yi watched her go, the cold, false smile still playing across her lips. She was more uneasy now than she could ever remember being in her life. She'd gone behind her master's back to violate a direct order from him. Never before had she done anything like this, and it went completely against her nature. Still, it had to be done. Lord Zhang He would never believe her if she told him about the pirate-spy's treachery, he would simply have to see it for himself.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gan Ning woke up to find himself alone with nothing but a platter full of dumplings and a note for company. Sorely disappointed at the lack of Zhang He, he stuffed a dumpling into his mouth and read the note. He couldn't keep from smiling a big, dopey smile when he saw how Zhang He signed it: _Your butterfly_. He desperately wished Zhang He were there with him. Gan Ning was suddenly filled with an overpowering urge to take the other man in his arms and tell him, "Yes, yes, that's right. You _are_ my butterfly," and then make love to him like a crazed weasel. Mostly, he just felt possessive, as if Zhang He had given him something of himself that was for Gan Ning and Gan Ning alone to have. Slightly overcome by the intensity of his emotion, he sat on the edge of the bed and raked a calloused hand through his hopelessly tangled hair. He was a mess. He was confused. He was out of dumplings. He was in love. …Wait, _what?_ His eyes went wide as he realized what he had just thought. Where the hell had _that_ come from? He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He_ couldn't_ be in…in…hell, he couldn't even _say_ it, let alone be _in_ it. So that settled it. It was just his brain being weird, probably due to lack of sleep, or malnutrition or something. Except… he wasn't sleepy. Or malnourished. Which meant his brain was just being weird for no reason. Yeah, that was definitely it.

…Dammit. That wasn't it. Why? _Why_ couldn't that just be it? Why could nothing in his entire sodding life just be "it"? He groaned and dropped his head into his hands. The minute his eyes closed, the first image in his mind was Zhang He. Without realizing it, he smiled. Gan Ning watched with adoration as in his mind's eye, his perfect butterfly flipped his long black hair and---Wait! No! Dammit! _Not _helping! He shook his head hard enough that he felt his brain rattling around in his skull before letting out a frustrated shout. He was in _love_. Now that he thought about it, he realized it was true. A strange sensation washed over him: relief and joy and dismay all rolled into one. He felt different, as if by finally admitting his feelings to himself, a heavy burden had removed itself from him. He felt light, and free, and disgustingly sappy. He couldn't believe it: The Mighty Gan Ning of the Bells reduced to a gooey pile of sentimental slop. This couldn't possibly get any worse. Famous. Last. Words. As soon as the thought formed in his mind, the door creaked open, and his "masseuse" walked in. Gan Ning's eyes almost popped out of his head.

_Dammit_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zhang He strode happily through the market place, laughing and pointing out various articles of clothing to Zhen Ji, who was at his side with one of her attendants trailing behind. "So," she said, "What exactly are we searching for, oh Master of the fine art of Bargain Hunting?" Zhang He twirled a section of his hair around his index finger as he paused to give a rack of fine silks a careful scrutiny. "Well…actually, I was thinking of buying some outfits for Gan Ning. He only has the one he was captured in with him, and that's rather… _disheveled_, at this point. And nothing _I_ have would fit him; he's shorter and beefier than I am, and much broader across the chest. Anyway, it's positively a _sin_ to have only one outfit, and his current apparel is so… _inelegant._ A throwback from his pirating days apparently, and _believe_ me, it shows. He needs something more… _refined_ to reflect his new station."

Zhen Ji raised a thin, dark eyebrow. "New station? Are you referring to his rank as a general, or as your new boy-toy?" He stuck his tongue out at her and pouted. "He is _not _my _boy-toy_. He's my _man_-toy. So _there_." They both giggled like schoolgirls at this. Finally, Zhang He sobered. "He's more than that, though, Zhen. You _know_ he is, please don't make light of him." She rolled her eyes and sighed, and Zhang He knew this meant he had won. He grinned broadly at her before gasping as he caught sight of a particularly breath-taking vest and pants set. Perfect! It looked to be just Gan Ning's size, and the vest was black with stunning, silver, brocade twin dragons that snarled fiercely with their claws raised in attack. The pants were silver with a similarly snarling pair of black dragons twining around each leg with their heads at the ankles. It would look fabulous on Gan Ning. He immediately purchased it, then moved on to the next rack of clothing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gan Ning almost fell off the bed. What the _hell_ could Zhang He have been thinking? Apparently, he had forgotten that Gan Ning was into women. The woman who had just entered the room was definitely one he could get into. Well, the _old_ Gan Ning would've, but now he wasn't going to, because he was a new man, and he was in love, and he was above temptation. Right? Right. And he was completely and totally not even close to being interested in this woman because--- oh shit, was she walking towards him? Why _yes_, she _was!_ But that was A-OK, because he was _not_ affected in the least! No sir-ee, ladies and gentlemen, and he was _not_ going to blow his relationship with Zhang He, despite the fact that there was an _extremely _attractive woman telling him to lie down on the bed and relax. He was also going to _entirely_ ignore the fact that he had not yet gotten dressed, and that his masseuse was wearing a _very_ revealing dress. Yeah. Goodness, it certainly was hot in the room…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zhen Ji watched as a lovesick Zhang He fluttered with childish zeal from vendor to vendor, seeking more clothing to add to his already formidable selection. She rolled her eyes, feigning boredom, but truth be told, she was worried. This affair Zhang He was having with the Wu general was extremely dangerous. This was the sort of thing that got people killed on charges of treason, and Zhang He's head on a stake was the _last_ thing she wanted to see. As they walked through the marketplace, her mind was in turmoil, trying to find a way to either talk Zhang He out of his silly infatuation, or do whatever was within her power to shield her friend from the inevitable consequences. Despite her desperate search for a solution, she only drew a blank. If the clever reasoning and twisted logic of Ling Yi was not enough to steer him away from this disaster, then _she_ certainly couldn't talk sense into him. She knew in her heart that what Zhang He felt for this man was real, which made his situation all the more terrible. It was unavoidable that it would end in heartbreak, most likely with the death of his lover, but she could not bring herself to tell him this, not when he was so joyfully oblivious. She supposed that later on, she would hate herself for not warning him, for allowing him to face the impending loss without any prior caution, but it was easier than tying to make him deal with it now. She sighed. No, that wasn't right. She _had_ to say _something_ to him, there was no way she could let him walk into this blindly and still call herself his friend.

- - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Zhang He?" Wrenching his attention away from the absolutely _divine_ silk scarf he'd been contemplating, he turned to face Zhen Ji. "What is it?" He faltered a little when he saw her face. Something was bothering her. "Zhang… listen, I hate be the one to tell you this, but… you know this can't work, right? I mean, this affair you're having? You _have_ to realize how dangerous this is, I _know_ you do, but…it's not just that I'm worried about your life---which I am. I also don't want to see you get hurt, Zhang." Zhang He stared at her, baffled. "Zhen…What do you mean? You lost me with the 'I don't want to see you hurt' part. Gan Ning isn't going to hurt me---" She interrupted, shaking her head. "That isn't what I meant. I haven't even met the man. I couldn't possibly know whether or not he'd do anything to you. I meant how much you're going to hurt when---when it's _over_." Zhang He looked away from her, eyes to the ground. "I don't know what you're talking about," he muttered, obviously trying to convince himself more than anyone. She came to his side and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Yes you do," she said gently. "You know that this can't last. I'm sure Ling Yi's already told you as much. Eventually, you're going to be separated. If you don't find a way to get him back to Wu and safely away from Wei, you're going to get him killed, and very possibly yourself along with him. Rumors I can stop, but I won't be able to help you if they decide you're a traitor. My husband is not the Emperor _yet_, and even if I can get him to intervene on your behalf, his father will have the ultimate say. Since Cao Pi isn't on the best of terms with his father anyway, it would probably still go badly for you and your lover. Even if they don't kill you, they'll still kill _him_. And then you'd be completely miserable."

Zhang He turned to face her, lower lip trembling. "I know," he said, emotion causing his voice to crack. "I know but… oh Gods, Zhen, I don't know what to _do_. When I think about not having him with me… it's _unbearable_. Just imagining it is almost too horrible to stand. I certainly don't want to see him _dead_, but if I help him escape to Wu, I might have to fight him someday, maybe even _kill_ him. And I _know_ I wouldn't be able to do it, Zhen. I wouldn't be able to bring myself to put a single scratch on him. And while I might be able to live knowing that he's safe with our enemies… Zhen, what happens if we _do_ meet and battle, and _he's_ willing to hurt _me_? What if he doesn't feel the same way I do? I mean, he _seems_ to care about me _now_, but I'm also his only chance at survival right now. He could just as easily be faking in order to save himself. At least this way, even if it's fake, I can still _believe_ it's real. And I _want_ to believe it's real, more than anything I've ever wanted in my life. Last night, he made me feel like I _meant_ something to someone. No one's… no one's ever made me feel like that before. Even if it's a lie, and he's only pretending, I still don't want to lose that. But if I keep him here with me… I'll lose it anyway, won't I?"

Zhen Ji was quiet. She only looked at him with sad eyes, and gave him a quick hug. Finally she said, "I don't know what to tell you, Zhang, except that you're the only man I know who can make such a fine mess out of his own love life." He smiled a little at that. "Gee, thanks. _That _makes me feel better." Zhen Ji returned the smile. "Anytime, Zhang. Anytime." She paused. "So… you don't even know how he feels about you yet?" Zhang He shook his head. "No, I'm too afraid to ask. I haven't even told him how _I_ feel. I don't want to scare him. Men get strange about things like that." Zhen Ji chuckled at his comment. "You make it sound as though you _aren't_ one." He grinned, and replied, "So, what do you think of this scarf? I was thinking he could use at as a bandanna. Something happened to his old one, I don't know where it is." Zhen Ji rolled her eyes at his deliberate change of subject and took the scarf he handed to her. She looked down at it and gasped. "Well? What do you think?" She looked up, eyes wide. "By the gods, Zhang He, this is _exquisite_! If he doesn't love it, you beat him to a pulp, you hear me?" He laughed and took it back from her, fingering the fine material. The scarf's background was a brilliant crimson, the color and brightness of fresh spilled blood. Three, shining, golden tigers prowled in front of an emerald forest, the largest one in the middle and framed by a fiery orange sunset. "Well, now that we've kick-started the local retail economy, do you think you're ready to go back home yet?" Zhang He nodded. "Yes, let's go home."

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gan Ning scooted backwards on the bed as the woman advanced on him. He wanted to tell her to stop, but his mouth wouldn't seem to work properly, so he was reduced to retreating every time she came forward. Gan Ning was in a state of total panic, though the woman, for her part, seemed to find it all very amusing. Gan Ning's skull connected with the headboard with a loud crack. There was no room left to back up. Seeing her opportunity, his assailant pushed her self against his chest and caught his face with her hands, pulling him into a fiery kiss. His brain struggled valiantly, but his body gave in easily, and despite the desperate shrieks coming from his mind, he returned her kiss with a passion. With a considerable amount of self-disgust, he felt himself become aroused as the woman pressed herself closer to him, straddling him. She plunged herself deeper into the kiss, and that was when Gan Ning heard the door open.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zhang He froze in the doorway. It took him a moment to register what he was seeing. Gan Ning was frozen as well, staring up at him from the bed with wide eyes. The woman merely looked at him, indifferent. Turning on his heel and without a word, he walked out of the room. As he left, he heard Gan Ning shout, "Zhang He, _wait_---!" But Zhang He closed the door, cutting off his plea. He didn't know where he was going, he was just _going_, and that was enough for now. He heard Gan Ning open the door and come running after him down the hallway. Zhang He walked faster, long legs taking giant strides, trying to ignore the tear that rolled down his cheek, the sounds of Gan Ning still pursuing him, calling his name. Fast though he was, Gan Ning's desperation gave him speed, and eventually, he caught up, grabbing Zhang He by the wrist and spinning him around to face him. He stood for a moment, trying to catch his breath, still keeping his death grip on Zhang He's wrist. The Butterfly General made no effort to pull away, and merely stood silently. Finally, Gan Ning was able to breathe. "Zhang He, listen to me. What happened in there… it was _not_ what it looked like. I swear to you, I didn't want her to---" "Really?" Said Zhang He, voice ice-cold, eyes empty, except for the tears. "Because you certainly _looked _like you wanted her." The pirate groaned, frustrated. "Dammit, will you _listen_? _She_ came on to _me_. I did my best, Zhang He, but I'm not exactly _immune_ to feminine charms, and she was pushing herself into my lap." Zhang He just stared at him, face hard and impassive.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gan Ning felt his frustration building. He had to make Zhang He understand, he _couldn't_ lose him. Letting go of his wrist, he took his face in his hands, forcing Zhang He to look at him. "Listen to me, Zhang He. _Really_ listen. I'm sorry about what you saw back there, but _I didn't want any of it_. I don't anyone else but _you_. Do you understand me? I---I _love_ you. Okay? _I love you_. I would _never_ do anything to hurt you. Please don't walk away from me, Zhang He. Please." There was a moment of stunned silence. Gan Ning held his breath, scarcely able to believe what he had just admitted. Zhang He's eyes narrowed, and his face filled with…anger? What the hell? He pulled himself out of Gan Ning's grip. "You'd say anything, wouldn't you? Anything to save your skin. How _dare_ you lie to me like that? How d_are_ you try to manipulate my emotions?" Gan Ning couldn't believe it. He had just admitted his true feelings for the man, and Zhang He thought he was lying. Fine. Actions spoke louder than words, didn't they? If Zhang He wouldn't believe what he _said_…

Gan Ning quickly pushed him against the wall and pinned his wrists above his head using both hands. Zhang He struggled, but Gan Ning held him where he was. Staring into Zhang He's angry eyes, he launched himself forward and captured his lips with his own. Zhang He, in his shock, opened his mouth, allowing Gan Ning to force his tongue in. He poured his heart into that kiss, all the passion and affection and adoration he felt for Zhang He flowing from his lips to Zhang He's mouth. His butterfly succumbed within seconds.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zhang He was gasping when the kiss finally broke off, eyes closed and chest heaving. The tears were gone, now, as were his doubts and anger. It was true. Gan Ning really loved him. He smiled and opened his eyes, gazing down at Gan Ning. For a while, neither of them said anything. They didn't need to. Eventually, he spoke up. "You---_we_---should probably be getting back to the room now. If anyone sees us together like this---"

"It's a little _late_ for that." Said a female voice that Zhang He did not recognize. He turned his head to see who had spoken, and much to his surprise, saw the woman from before leaning against a wall with her arms crossed and vicious smirk on her face. "My, my, I wonder what Emperor Cao Cao would think if he knew that one of his officers was a homosexual? What's more, I wonder how much that officer would be willing to pay to keep that a secret. We'll start the bidding at… oh, I don't know… one thousand gold pieces, let's say? Do I hear one thousand and fif---_hurk---" _Suddenly, she stopped in mid-sentence, eyesbulging. The familiar _snikt _sound of a dagger being pulled out of human flesh reached Zhang He's ears, and then the woman crumpled to the ground, revealing the knife wound in her back. Zhang He was horrified. Killing soldiers was not a problem, but witnessing the murder of civilians was a new experience for him. As blood began to pool around the body, a small, wiry figure stepped out of the shadows behind where the woman had been standing and into the light.

"Good afternoon, master. I apologize for this… disturbance. I shall have the body disposed of immediately."

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Ling Yi looked at the body with distaste. She hated messes. Wiping the dagger clean on the woman's hair, she slipped it back into its sheath under her robes. She looked up at her master and frowned. Judging by the way he was clinging to that pirate scum, the prostitute had failed in her mission. Blast it! That miserable pirate still had Lord Zhang He wrapped around his finger! Clearly she had underestimated him. More drastic steps would have to be taken, though not immediately. Better to let him think he was safe for now, and catch him later when his guard was down. She looked down at the body, trying to figure the best way to get rid of her discreetly. She hadn't originally planned on killing her, but the woman had seen too much, and had threatened her master to boot. That was an inexcusable offense, though Ling Yi still would have killed her even if she hadn't threatened lord Zhang He. Loose threads, you know. She looked up at the two men. "You should be getting back to your room, now. We would not want anyone _else_ to stumble upon this… most unfortunate mishap." As she said this, her eyes found Gan Ning's, and their gazes locked in a death glare. He knew she had something to do with this. That was fine. She was already forming a new, better plan for removing the pirate from the picture, and this time, she would not be alone. She smiled to herself and dropped her eyes, letting the pirate think he had won. As he escorted lord Zhang He back to their quarters, she kept her eyes on the back of his head. Enjoy this victory while you can, pirate. Soon enough, you will be eliminated, once and for all.

**Before I say anything, I would like to apologize profusely for the extremely long delay. Please don't kill me. Okay, that being said, it's Skit time!**

**Providence Crow: "You know something, Ling Yi? You've finally gone over the edge. You've lost it. You're nuts!" **

**Ling Yi: "If you had my job, you would be too. Butterfly wings! For the love of the Gods, he had _butterfly wings_! How in the name of the ancestors am I supposed to cover _that_ up? And making out in the hallway? HE'S _TRYING_ TO GET CAUGHT!" ((Eyelid twitches)) **

**Providence Crow: "There there. At least you'll get to implement your crazy new plan in the next couple of chapters."**

**Ling Yi: "Why not in the next chapter?" **

**Providence Crow: "Because, the next chapter is going to be a smut chapter."**

**Ling Yi: "… I hate you. I mean _really_ hate you." **

**-End**

**Yup, you heard right, kiddies! SMUT CHAPTER! This shout-out goes to Zephio, whose prize-winning plot-bunny made this chapter possible! Thank you, Zephio, for your marvelous inspiration! Inuyasha fans should check out his story "Too Much Inuyasha". A crack-fic if I ever saw one folks! I'm gonna go sign off now, since I'm typing this at a new year's party, and would like to go get drunk now. Hope you all had a great holiday, and wish you all a happy New Year! Toodles!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch. 16, in which there is man-sex and coconuts. Yes, coconuts. You'll find out soon enough.**

**Disclaimer: "Ohh, that's so sweet! I'm going to go vomit, now!"**

Gan Ning led a somewhat shaken Zhang He by the hand as they walked backed into their room. "Zhang He…you're trembling…" Indeed he was. He looked down at Gan Ning, eyes wide and overwhelmed. "I'm sorry, I… I feel so _stupid_ about this. It's not like I've never seen someone killed before, and I've certainly killed more than my fair share, but…but that was _murder_, back there. And that's _different_. I know how silly that sounds, but…" He trailed off, unable to finish. The scene they had just witnessed had not at all affected Gan Ning, having seen quite a few murders during his time as a pirate, and it hadn't occurred to him that it would bother Zhang He. It surprised and worried him, and at the same time, he found it unspeakably adorable that Zhang He could be such a fearsome warrior and still be so damn innocent. Taking the other man's hands, he planted a chaste kiss on those soft, luscious lips, and eased him slowly into a chair. "Shh, Zhang He, it's alright. Try not to think about it, okay? You'll just upset yourself. And I'd hate to see my butterfly upset." Zhang He pressed his head against Gan Ning's chest, while the ex-pirate lovingly stroked his hair, reassuring him. Gods, he loved Zhang He's hair. "How can I help you feel better? Tell me how. Anything you want, I'll do. Just don't look so sad, okay, butterfly?" Zhang He looked up at him and gave a small smile. "Just love me," he whispered. "That's all you have to do. Just love me." Gan Ning knelt down and kissed him tenderly. "I can do that." He said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zhang He wasn't quite sure how they ended up on the bed. The last thing he had been aware of was sitting in a chair, and then Gan Ning's lips. Now they were kissing, touching, petting, and Zhang He hadn't even noticed getting up. Gan Ning seemed to have that effect on him. He moaned as Gan Ning attacked his neck with his teeth and lips and tongue while running his hand lightly up his thigh. He really shouldn't have been in the mood for this, not after what he had just seen, but apparently, this was another one of Gan Ning's side effects. Not that Gan Ning was _forcing_ himself on him. Zhang He knew that he could have stopped it anytime, he only had to say the word, but truth be told, he didn't want it to stop. He never did. It thrilled him that Gan Ning wanted him so much, and he loved the way that Gan Ning made him feel, both physically and emotionally. The rough, calloused hands had now managed to get Zhang He's shirt off, and were currently making their way down to his pants, though not before touching every inch of exposed skin. As his hands fiddled with the pants, Gan Ning's tongue left Zhang He's neck and licked a long, wet line up his stomach and chest, ending at the hollow of his throat and directly over his pulse, causing Zhang He to shiver with desire. "I love the way you taste," he growled, getting rid of the last of Zhang He's clothing. "Oh? And what do I taste like?" The Butterfly General asked. "…Like coconut, strangely enough. Why the hell is that?" Zhang He laughed. "Coconut milk is supposed to be good for your hair and skin. They make a special body lotion and shampoo out of it, which I use religiously." Gan Ning nodded. "Ah. That makes a lot more sense and is much less scary than you randomly being fruit flavored." This brought a giggle out of Zhang He.

"So what about me? What do I taste like, butterfly?" "Hmm…let me see…" Zhang He sat up and nibbled at Gan Ning's ear, gradually working his way down his neck and biting gently on his shoulder. Gan Ning moaned and pressed the other man close, rubbing his arousal against his partner's leg. Finally, Zhang He decided he'd pinpointed the taste. "Mmm…salty. Like the ocean." Gan Ning chuckled. "Yeah, sixteen years of living at sea will do that to you." Zhang He laid a hand on his chest, pushing him down on the bed. "I like it." He said, before pushing his tongue through Gan Ning's teeth in a deep, passionate kiss. Now it was _his_ turn to work _Gan Ning_ out of his clothing. Kissing and nipping his way down the tanned, muscular chest, he stopped just above the line of Gan Ning's pants. Licking his lips, he pulled them off, revealing Gan Ning hard and ready to go. Impulsively, he ran his tongue up the length, pausing to suck on the tip. The pirate moaned and buried his hands in Zhang He's hair. Zhang He smiled, and took all of him in his mouth, sucking and licking so that the pirate moaned louder, and wound his hands tighter in the unbound hair. Just as suddenly as he'd started the procedure, he stopped. "Hey---!" "Shh. Just wait a minute."

Zhang He lay back on the bed, legs spread, taking Gan Ning by the hands and drawing him on top. "Now," He whispered, wrapping his arms around Gan Ning's neck. "Take me now."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gan Ning was more than happy to comply. Positioning himself carefully, he thrust inside Zhang He, sheathing himself completely. They both gasped, relishing the sensation. Zhang He was unbelievably tight, his body squeezing around Gan Ning maddeningly. Slowly, he drew himself out, then pushed all the way in again, making Zhang He cry out as he hit his sweet spot. Music to his ears. He did it again, faster, harder this time, and Zhang He writhed beneath him, moving his hips in rhythm. Their bodies moved together, pumping and bucking, working in tandem to reach gold. Gan Ning held the other man's hips and helped him move, pounding into him while Zhang He screamed his name over and over again. Gan Ning himself was unable to form coherent speech, wordless moans and shouts being the best of his capability. He dug his fingers into creamy pale flesh and muscle of Zhang He's sides, and Zhang He raked his fingers down Gan Ning's back, cutting into his shoulders and dragging their way down. Gan Ning felt himself lose control of his body, and bit into Zhang He's shoulder, marking him as his for all to see. Zhang He dug his nails in harder in response, and neither of them noticed the pain, or blood, that was now trickling down Gan Ning's back and filling his mouth, teeth still sinking into his lover's shoulder. Too caught up in the pleasure, were they, neither aware of the damage they were inflicting and receiving. Gan Ning was pumping as hard and fast as he could now, and feeling himself draw near the end, removed one of his hands from Zhang he's waist, and wrapped around his hardness, stroking Zhang He towards completion. When they both came, it was virtually at the same time.

Gan Ning collapsed on top of Zhang He, burying his face in the soft hair and breathing in the sweet scent of coconut. He groaned as the pain in his back made itself known for the first time, and brushed the torn skin gingerly, looking critically at the blood that came back with his hand. "Damn, you really did a number on my back. I didn't know _butterflies_ could do _that_. Tell me, why is it that these things never hurt while you're doing them?" Zhang He shrugged, not at all bothered by his bloodied shoulder and bruised hips. "Having to much fun, I guess. Besides, you big baby, they're just scratches. You _bit _me." He pointed out. Gan Ning grinned. "Yeah, but you _enjoy _that sort of thing. Me, not so much." Zhang He rolled his eyes and pouted. "That is _entirely_ beside the point." Gan Ning rolled off of him and flopped on his back, grabbing Zhang He by the waist and pressing him close against his side, Zhang He happily snuggling against him before muttering good naturedly; "You're making a bloody mess all over my sheets, you know." Gan Ning scoffed at this. "As opposed to the _other_ mess I made all over your sheets? Besides, it's _your_ fault. If you hadn't tried to separate the _flesh_ from my s_pine_…" Zhang He giggled and snuggled closer. "You're _such_ a baby." He said, and both drifted off to sleep.

**Bwahaha! Killer butterflies! …OK, maybe not. But still, that would be pretty darn cool, wouldn't it? Next Chapter: Plot development, and Ling Yi being insane! But sadly, no killer butterflies. Funfact: Butterflies are drawn to salt, and are often drawn to saltwater as much as sugar-water. Another funfact: Coconut really is good for your hair and skin. Yet another funfact: An empty coconut shell cut into halves can be used to make the most marvelous sound effects. Still another funfact: I have no idea if they actually had shampoo in ancient China, but I'm pretty sure they must have.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ch. 17**

**Disclaimer: "If you love someone, set them free. If they leave, set yourself free. If the bastard comes back, set them on fire."**

**Okay, we're back on our normal schedule of updating every 2-3 days and normal POV's, picking with a Zhang He chappie.**

Zhang He sat up quietly, watching Gan Ning sleep while thinking things over. There was a _lot_ to think about. He looked at the bite mark on his shoulder and the blood underneath his fingernails, amused. He looked out the window, and his face grew serious. A bloated full moon floated waveringly outside his window, like the abdomen of a maggot that has glutted itself with blood and rotten flesh. He shivered as a visual came unbidden into his mind, a fly's body swelling and bursting, spraying rot. The maggot-moon cast an eerie glow about the room. The sickly pale light caused the normally healthy tan of Gan Ning's skin to appear paper white, waxy and corpselike. It made him look dead. A leaf from the potted bamboo plant by the window cast a thin, sharp shadow across the sleeping man's throat, creating the illusion of a wound, of blood that had dried and blackened. He squinted in the darkness, and for a moment, thought he saw the blood-shadow writhe with flies and maggots and other insects of carrion. Zhang He closed his eyes and turned his head away, hair falling in front of his face like a protective curtain, no longer able to look at what could only be a premonition of things to come. No. He would not let that happen, no matter what. He knew what he had to do. Gan Ning whimpered in his sleep, eyebrows furrowing as if somehow aware of Zhang He's internal decision. Zhang He gripped his hand tightly and rested, waiting for morning. Waiting for Gan Ning to wake up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a little after dawn when Gan Ning finally opened his eyes. Zhang He knew this because he had not gone back to sleep, merely stared at the sleeping form of his love the rest of the night. Gan Ning took one look at him and immediately realized that something was up. "Hey," he said, sounding slightly alarmed. "What's the problem? You look like someone just died." Zhang He laughed, and it was not a happy sound. It was desperate, broken, like shattered glass, not at all like his normal laughter. "Not yet," he said. "But they might." Gan Ning leaned forward and pulled him to his chest, comforting and protective. "Who?" He asked, voice gentle but worried. "Who might die?" Zhang He was unable to look at him when he finally whispered, "You. It's not safe here, for you. I can't protect you."

He felt Gan Ning's body become rigid with shock. Zhang He clung tightly to the man who held him, hanging on as if for dear life. "Gan Ning," He said, head pressed against the muscular chest. "Do you want to go back? Back to--to Wu, I mean?" Gan Ning took a deep breath and ran a hand through Zhang He's hair. "I was wondering when you'd ask that." His tone was solemn. He held Zhang He tighter to his chest, running a hand through his hair again. "Are you sure you want to talk about this, butterfly? We don't have to." Zhang He nodded his head miserably, still not looking up at Gan Ning's face. "Yes, we do." He whispered. The ex-pirate sighed and rested his chin atop Zhang He's head. "First of all, butterfly, I want you to remember that I love you. I'll always love you. Second, I want you to keep in mind that I swore an oath of loyalty. The officers of Wu have been like family to me, and wonderful friends. The Sun family is noble and strong, and they allowed me to join them, even though I was just a lowlife pirate. Even Ling Tong got over it, and we're friends now. I have a _lot _of friends there, friends that I miss. And I still have my duty to the Sun family, which I swore on my honor I would fulfill." He took a deep breath before saying; "So the answer is yes. Yes, I do want to go back. I love you, and I love being here with you, and I don't want to live without you, but…yes." "Zhang He let out a long, shuddering sob, and felt a tear squeeze itself out of one tightly closed eye.

"Okay." He croaked, voice harsh with unspoken grief. Gan Ning gently tilted his chin up, making Zhang He look him in the face. "What?" Gan Ning's expression was confused, incredulous. "Okay." Zhang He repeated, louder this time, and his voice quivered and cracked. "You can go. I'll help you go. I'll help you…I'll help you leave." His whole body shook now, and he realized how he must look to Gan Ning right now; sobbing and trembling and miserable and naked, hair a tangled mess with his bangs in his eyes. He must have looked utterly pathetic. He pulled violently out of Gan Ning's grip, twisting his torso so that he was facing away from him, leaving the other man staring confusedly at his back and the jet-black waterfall of hair that cascaded over his shoulders and pooled on the bed. He hugged himself tightly, head down, shoulders hunched, as if he were trying to curl in on himself and disappear entirely. "I must look hideous to you, don't I?" He spoke without turning around, and Gan Ning recoiled at the bitterness in his voice.

"Butterfly—" "_No_! Don't you _dare_ call me that! I'm a _worm_, a pathetic, miserable _maggot_." This made him think of his vision last night, and he giggled, an unnerving sound made by those who are about to tumble over a precipice in their minds. Zhang He could feel himself falling, just as he'd felt his heart break. Randomly, he thought of the butterfly wings he'd worn a few days before. Those are wrong, he thought. I need to get a new pair. _Fly_ wings. He started to giggle again, and then Gan Ning took him by the shoulders, spinning him roughly around to face him, pulling him back from the abyss he'd been falling into. Zhang He lifted one hand in front of his face, feebly trying to shield himself from view. "_Don't_," he rasped. "Don't look at me. I'm _ugly_---" Gan Ning batted the hand away and kissed him then, long and deep, almost bruising his lips with the force of his passion. When it was over, he brushed the bangs out of Zhang He's eyes, tucking a few errant strands of hair behind the silently weeping man's ears. Then he leaned his forehead against his and said; "Listen to me now. You are _not_ a maggot. You're a butterfly. _ My_ butterfly. And you are more beautiful to me now than _anything I have ever seen before_. You have never been anything other than beautiful, and you never will be." Zhang He smiled, and the tears he wept now were not sorrowful.

"_Beautiful_." He whispered.

**THE END.**

**BWAHAHA! Just kidding! I got you there, didn't I? Yeah, we've still got quite a long ways to go before I wrap this baby up. And I know I said there would be Ling Yi being insane in this chapter, but I was wrong. Since no one likes her anyway (including me), I don't think it's a problem. For those of you who don't like porn and didn't read the previous chapter, you didn't miss much. Just some stuff about coconuts and shampoo. ((cough)) There really won't be any hardcore yoai after that, so you can rest easy. Originally, it was going to be a lot pervier, but I took pity on the people who like this story but don't like graphic sex. So no more porn. I think. Unless there is. But I don't think there will be. Yeeaaah….. Today is a DOUBLE shout out, and one shameless advertisement! First shout out: Blue Bunny Doll! In the Hizzouse! Word, G! She writes some of the funniest stuff you ever did see, and is an inspiration to rabid fangirls everywhere! I found all of her DW fics highly amusing, and I bet you will too! Second Shout out: Emarold Heart! Can I get a w00t w00t? If you enjoy my fic, then you need to see hers. It was inspired by mine, and has sort of the same premise, but with Zhang He capturing Lu Xun instead of Gan Ning, and of course the plot line is completely different. Now for the shameless advertising: Do me a favor and check out "Lord or Lover?" by LuvVincent. I'm the only one reading it, and this saddens me, since it really is lovely. It's a SimaYi /Jiang Wei pairing, and it's rather intruiging, so please give it a try. Support your local random yoai pairings! Power to the perverts!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch. 18**

**Disclaimer: "Whenever my mother did something I didn't like, she'd tell me: 'It's for the best.' And I'd say: 'For _who's_ best?' And she'd say: 'Shut the hell up.""**

It was dawn, and Ling Yi was awake and in the kitchen, preparing the meal she knew her master would be expecting when he woke up. It was quiet, mostly due to the fact that she was the only servant (or indeed, the only person in the entire p_alace_) who bothered to wake up this early. She did not mind being alone. In fact, she preferred it. The presence of people generally bothered her, especially when she was trying to cook. Or devise plans for murder. Ling Yi had done something yesterday that she had never done in her life: she had asked for help. She did not like doing this, not one bit. It meant that she was admitting failure, and failures, however minor, were unacceptable. However, she had no choice; her master's life was at stake. So she had asked. There was, to her knowledge, only one person intelligent enough---and pragmatic enough---to help her kill the pirate. Lord Sima Yi. She had not, of course, been able to tell him the _entire_ story, but she had been able to tell him all the parts that mattered. She had been able to tell him that complications had arisen, that a more _expert_ hand was needed to extract whatever vital information the pirate was withholding. She had also been able to tell him that the man was too dangerous to be allowed to live, sealing the pirate's fate. Lord Sima Yi, she had discovered, was very much like herself in the sense that he hated loose ends. Their plan would be set into action in a few days time. Lord Zhang He of course had no knowledge of this plot, and lord Sima Yi did not know that her master did not know. The entire thing would happen without either of them being the wiser, and she already knew what she would tell lord Zhang He, how she would explain the ruffian's disappearance: "He ran away."

She was startled out of her ruminations by the sound of footsteps entering the kitchen. She was irked, and vaguely curious. She wanted to know who was interrupting the serenity of the early morning, and more importantly, _why_. Her irritability was replaced with astonishment as her master's voice softly called her name in an urgent whisper. She almost spilled the skillet of food as she let it clatter to the tabletop and hurried to her lord's side. When she found him, she almost did a double take. His hair was unbound and un-brushed, falling around and in front of his face like an unruly curtain, clothing disheveled and clearly chosen hastily and without care. This was so entirely unlike her master that she was actually rendered speechless, mouth gaping like a carp. Lord Zhang He smiled grimly at her reaction, morbidly amused. He made a sweeping, up and down gesture with towards himself with his arm, as if displaying some sort of scientific exhibit.

"I take it you've noticed that I was slightly hurried in dressing this morning. Shocking, isn't it? I don't believe you've ever seen me in such a state of disarray, have you little one?" Realizing that she was gawping quite rudely, she quickly snapped her mouth shut and dropped her eyes, bowing low in apology and shame. "A thousand pardons, my lord. There is no excuse for my unseemly lapse in manners---" He raised her up by the arm, patting her head affectionately and smiling down at her. "My dear child, you get so worked up over _everything_. It's perfectly all right to be shocked. I look a _mess_. I expect that if I were to be seen by anyone other than you, I would kill myself out of sheer embarrassment. Thank the ancestors no one else has the willpower to be conscious at this ungodly hour." Ling Yi smiled a little, one of her rare, genuine smiles. "If they _did_ see you, my lord, they would not believe it to be you. They would merely dismiss it as a bad dream of some sort, or perhaps a hallucination." He chuckled at this, and Ling Yi felt immensely happy that she had brought even this small bit of joy to her master. Something was bothering her, though. "My lord, if I may be so bold as to inquire, why are you up and about so unusually early? And in search of _me_, no less?"

The humor drained from his face. "Ling Yi," he said solemnly, "I need your help. I know you're not going to like this, but…I need you to think of a way to safely smuggle Gan Ning back to Wu." He was right. She didn't like it. Her first impulse was to flat-out tell him "No", but that was something she could never do. So she held her tongue and mulled things over as lord Zhang He looked on anxiously. Was there any way she was going to help free the pirate? No. Was there any way to _pretend_ she was going to, while instead using the situation to her advantage and eliminating the wretch? Yes. With lord Sima Yi's help? Absolutely. This actually fit perfectly into her plan for destroying the pirate. Everything would go off without a hitch. Affecting a look of distaste, she nodded slowly and said, "As you wish, my lord. I will dwell upon this matter and have a solution for you as soon as possible."

Lord Zhang He's worried face split into a relieved grin, and he put a hand on her shoulder, stunning Ling Yi by kneeling until he was eye-to-eye with her and giving her a brief hug. "Thank you _so_ much, you wonderful, brilliant little girl! I _knew_ I could count on you to put that brain of yours to the task!" He let go of her and ran out of the kitchen like an over-excited child, and Ling Yi stood frozen where she was, watching him go. She felt an unexplained pang of guilt, and shook her head furiously. She had nothing to be guilty about! She was only doing what was _best_ for him! She was trying to _save_ him!

…So why did she feel like she had just betrayed him?

**Did anybody have a pet die when they were little? And your parents would get rid of it before you could notice and tell you it "ran away"? I think Ling Yi is just like one of those moms. Except she's going to murder the pet. …Does that mean Gan Ning is just like a goldfish? Or a hamster? Maybe he's a gerbil… I would like to apologize in advance to any Sima Yi fans, because he's going to be an evil creepy crazy dude in this story. Er…more so than usual. Don't get me wrong, I adore Sima, I really do. Especially his pretty dress. I just happen to think he's a psycho. He will, however, have a major part in the story, starting with…lessee, I think after the next couple of chapters or so. Also, good news for any fans of Shang Xiang and Lu Xun: They will definitely be appearing in this fic with significant roles, though it's more towards the end. Before you freak out, this will not randomly turn into a Shang Xiang x Gan Ning fic. I don't even understand that pairing. Nothing against it, mind you, I'm just baffled by it. It's not looking good for the Shu people right now. Sorry, but they just don't fit. Plus, to be perfectly honest, I don't love Shu like I love Wu and Wei. So nyah. I leave you with this parting thought: Gan Ning in a hamster suit!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ch. 19**

**Disclaimer: "Where there's a will, there's a family fighting over it."**

Gan Ning blinked as the door was thrown open and a gust of air sent his hair whooshing backwards and out of his eyes. This was followed by Zhang He rocketing into the room and tackling him to the ground in a whirlwind of excitement. Gan Ning was now on the floor and blinking up at the ceiling, brain still trying to process this sudden change of scenery. "She said YES!" Zhang He shouted joyously. "She's going to help! We're going to get you out of here! You're going to be alright! You're going…to…leave…" The elation slowly faded from his voice and face, and he lowered his eyes. It hurt something inside of Gan Ning to see him so upset. Before he could comfort him though, he would first like to get off the floor. "Butterfly?" He said, gently. "Yes?" "Do you think I could have my body back, now?" Zhang He nearly jumped off him, apparently astonished to realize that in his zeal, he had pinned Gan Ning's body immobile to the floor. "I-I'm terribly sorry," he stammered, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "I didn't realize what I was---" Gan Ning put a finger on Zhang He's lips, shushing him. "It's fine, love. The only reason I mentioned it is because I have difficulty talking while flat on my back."

Zhang He laughed, and it seemed to Gan Ning like the most beautiful sound in the world. He looked at him for a moment, really _looked_ at him. Zhang He sat with his long legs tucked beneath him, hair pushed behind one ear and swept casually over his shoulder, spilling over his chest and into his lap. One long, elegant finger idly traced patterns on the Persian carpet, violet eyes downcast and framed by long lashes. He wore plain, white leggings that stopped just above his ankles, and his chest was bare. The darkly bruised bite mark on his shoulder was clearly visible, standing out against his pale flesh. He really was gorgeous, whether he knew it or not, especially when he was dressed so plainly. Without the distraction of gaudy clothes and finery, you could focus on how perfectly natural his attractiveness was. "You look like an angel," Gan Ning told him. Zhang He looked up and smiled at him, and it seemed to Gan Ning like a glimpse of paradise. "How would you know? Have you ever seen an angel before?" Gan Ning leaned forward and caressed his cheek. "I'm looking at one right now."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, my love." Zhang He stopped the other man's hand and held it against the side of his face. "I wish this didn't have to end," he whispered, shifting his eyes away again. Gan Ning raised an eyebrow. "Who said anything about ending? Nothing has to end here, butterfly. Not for us." Those extraordinary violet eyes met his, puzzlement and hope filling them. "What are you saying?" "I'm saying that this doesn't have to be the end of our relationship. Of our _love_." Now he held Zhang Hands in his own, giving them an earnest, reassuring squeeze. "We _can_ make this work, butterfly. Where there's a will, there's a way, right? I'm willing. Are you?" "You already know I am." Gan Ning smiled. "That's right, I do. So I know that we can still be together. Not all the time, mind you, but a little is better than nothing. We can meet in secret. In between fighting, there's always free time, isn't that so? _We can use that time, love! _ We can just slip away for a while, meet together in some village in neutral territory, and spend some time with each other. We can be back before anyone misses us. If anyone does notice, just make up some excuse. And then there's always holidays, and requested time off. And of course there are letters, we can always write to each other in between! There's retirement to think about, too. We don't have to stay in this business forever, butterfly. Once this war is over, we can resign from the military and live together!"

"Assuming we're both still alive, you mean." Zhang He pointed out darkly. Oh. Yeah. He'd forgotten about that. Zhang He continued, "And what happens if we have to fight each other? What if I'm ordered to attack your camp? Will you just sit around while I kill officers who you've sworn loyalty to? Or let's say you're ordered to launch a naval assault. What am I supposed to do, watch while you destroy our ships? You can no more refuse orders than I. If our superiors tell us to kill each other, we'd—we'd—" and here his voice broke, and he was unable to finish. Gan Ning bit his lip. He had a point; they would be unable to refuse a direct command from higher up. Zhang He's shoulders slumped, all hope gone now. "Maybe we weren't meant to be." Those whispered words were like a shot through his heart. He grabbed Zhang He's shoulders and shook him. "Don't you say that! Of _course_ we were! Do you think we would have met if it weren't meant to be so? Would the gods have put us through all this aggravation if there weren't some sort of destiny for the two of us? No! They're not that cruel, butterfly." Zhang He scoffed. "The last time I checked, my love, you weren't in direct contact with any deities _I_ know of. How is it that you're so well informed on the will of the gods?"

Gan Ning drew back, hurt by the sardonic edge in Zhang He's voice. "You're angry with me." Gan Ning made it a statement, not a question. Zhang He sighed and stared at the carpet. "No, I'm not," he said. "Not with you, anyway." "But you _are_ angry." Gan Ning prodded. The other man frowned. "Yes, I'm angry. Aren't you?" The pirate just shrugged. "Not particularly. Being angry won't help our situation any." Zhang He scowled. "Since when are you so damn _rational_?" Gan Ning quirked an eyebrow. "Since when are you so damn _irrational? _You're supposed to be the calm one, remember?" Zhang He gave a moody "Humph!" before turning his head away, tossing his hair angrily. Gan Ning laughed and grabbed him from behind, pulling the startled general into a loving embrace and leaving a trail of hot kisses down his bare neck. Zhang He flailed about for a moment or two, then sagged against him, submitting, though still quite irritated. "You'd _better_ not have been laughing at _me_, Gan Ning of the Bells." This prompted more laughter, and the arms tightened around Zhang He's waist. "Wouldn't dream of it, butterfly. I'd be _much_ too scared." He twisted around to give Gan Ning a death glare, but Gan Ning, using his amazing powers of persuasion, somehow managed to turn it into a kiss. He supposed he was just talented that way. "Damn you," Zhang He snarled through gritted teeth when they came up for air. "What did I do now?" Again, he received a death glare. "You _ruined_ my bad mood, you…you…_bad mood-ruiner_! I happen to _enjoy_ my bad moods, and you shot it all to _hell_."

Gan Ning clucked his tongue. "Goodness, butterfly, such language! Where'd you learn to talk like that? You curse like a pirate." Zhang He thwacked him upside the head, clearly not amused, and Gan Ning winced, rubbing at the sore spot. "I didn't deserve that, you know." Zhang He ignored him, having gotten up and started rummaging through a gigantic sack sitting by the door. "What are you do—" His question was cut off by something soft and silky smacking him in the face. Peeling it off, he saw that it was not underwear this time, but a bandanna, deep red, with snarling golden tigers in front of an emerald forest. He stared at it for a bit, unable to think of anything to say. "It's for _you_," Zhang He growled, sounding very grumpy indeed. "Not that you've _earned_ it or anything. Bastard." He looked up to see Zhang He with his arms crossed and hip jutting out, lower lip in a sulky pout. He stared blackly at a very unfortunate spot on the wall, which, if it had been able to, would have trembled. Gan Ning briefly considered telling him that his bad mood seemed just fine, but decided that he really didn't want to be the target of his lover's wall-frightening glare. Instead, he opted for a more subtle approach.

"Buterfly," he called, softly. Zhang He tossed his hair again, but refused to stop glaring at the thoroughly terrified wall. Gan Ning rolled his eyes and sighed. Pushing the bangs off his forehead and out of his eyes, he tied the bandanna around his head with a practiced hand. He grinned to himself. It felt good to be wearing one again. Then he dragged himself to his feet and walked behind his sulking butterfly, placing calloused hands on the smooth, pale shoulders. "Butterfly," he said again, and this time, Zhang He's expression softened. Finally, he turned to face him, much to the relief of the wall. "What?" he snapped, or tried to snap, though it wasn't quite convincing. "It's perfect, butterfly. I can't thank you enough." Zhang He frowned. "Try anyway." He said. Gan Ning kissed him, pressing him up against the wardrobe and making Zhang He moan softly into his mouth. Eventually, they pulled apart. "Thank you," Gan Ning rasped, voice husky and out of breath. "How was that? Enough?" Zhang He smiled mischievously. "Try harder." He said.

**Aww, they had their first fight! They kissed and made up, though. Big thank you to my newest reviewer, Violet Queen. We need more hard core Yaoi fangirls like you! You GO, girl! Also, thanks again to Crazy Insanity, who once again, made me feel all fuzzy inside with her nice review. Which worries me, 'cause you know, insides really aren't supposed to be fuzzy, so that's probably, like, a fungus or something. Crud. This was basically a filler chapter, and I'm sorry to say the next one will be too. I'm afraid there'll be nothing really big happening until the next Ling Yi POV, but when it rains, it pours (meaning that there will be a whole koala load of new plot twists in the very near future). Also, we'll be getting to play with Sima Yi soon, and everyone's favorite Wu princess, Sun Shiang. I think you guys will enjoy her in this. This fic originally wasn't intended to be more than thirty or forty chapters, but that figure seems to be rapidly increasing. I just hope this doesn't turn into "The Never Ending Fan Fiction", 'cause those are always a pain in the ass. Also, I want all of you to go read "It Started With An Elevator", by Hieirulesall. It will make you die laughing, and it's definitely one of the better comedies out there. Anyhoozles, I'm off!**

**P.S- The wall, while severely traumatized by all that glaring, was later able to recover with much counseling and therapy.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ch. 20**

**Before I start, I wish to apologize profusely to Emarold Hart for telling her this would be out by last Tuesday. It seems I was struck ill with a severe case of I-Don't-Feel-Like-It-Right-Now-I'll-Get-To-It-Later-I-Swear disease. It's a very serious illness, is that. As an apology, I put Zhen Ji in this chapter, because I remember you saying you liked her, Emarold. This will also be the last funny/light-hearted chapter for a little while, so this will be exceptionally silly.**

**Disclaimer: "My God, man! Your _hair_! Its…its gained _sentience_!"**

Zhang He sat brushing his hair lazily as Gan Ning lightly trailed his fingers up and down his back. Zhang He smiled when he felt warmth on his neck, and a hand close over his, stopping him in mid-brush. "Let me," Gan Ning breathed in his ear. Zhang He relinquished the brush to him, and the other man picked up the task of de-tangling. He felt Gan Ning running his hands through his hair as he brushed. "You know, I'm beginning to think this obsession you have with my hair is unhealthy, darling." Gan Ning buried his hands in deeper. "But it's so _soft_," he said, sounding awestruck. "And talk about _long_. _It's insane_! Hair isn't supposed to be able to get this long! It's just not…normal!" He continued playing with it even as he spoke, unable to tear his hands away. Zhang He turned and gave him a "now-you're-just-being-silly" look, and took the hairbrush back. "It's perfectly normal, dearest. What _isn't_ normal is the way you're constantly playing with it. _I_ don't even play with it that much, and it's _my_ hair." The smaller man shrugged. "Hey, if you don't like to play with it, that's your loss. That doesn't mean you hafta stop _me_." He made a grab for the brush, which Zhang He easily avoided, whacking Gan Ning's hand with it.

The pirate glowered, cradling his injury. "That was unnecessary, and uncalled for. That brush is _hard,_ and it---" Gan Ning broke off, suddenly staring at the styling tool in question as if it had grown lips and started asking him about his tax revenue. "Does—does that have a butterfly on it?" Zhang He blinked and looked at the object in his hand. It did indeed have an ornate butterfly carved into the wood. He shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, so what?" A triumphant grin broke out on Gan Ning's face. "AHA! _Now_ who's obsessed?" "I have no idea what you're talking about, Gan Ning." The grin grew wider. "Oh you don't, eh?" He pointed to a watercolor painting on the wall of butterflies in a flower garden. He pointed to a glass display case filled butterfly specimens from all over the continent. He pointed to the bedposts, which had butterfly engravings on them. To the wardrobe, painted with more of the delicate insects, and the clothing inside, which was generally butterfly-themed. He rummaged around in the closet and pulled out the pair of butterfly wings Zhang He had worn a week or so before. Then he pointed to the chopsticks lying on the nightstand, also butterfly adorned. Gan Ning crossed his arms and smirked, looking smug and self satisfied. "Enough said…_ Butterfly_."

Zhang He scowled at him. "First of all, you didn't actually _say_ _anything_. Second of all, that is _not_ an _obsession_. That is tasteful interior decorating, and a refined sense of _style_." Gan Ning stared in disbelief. "You're kidding me. How can you not call that an obsession?"

"Easy, because it's _not_. Now drop the subject."

"But--"

"_Drop it_."

"That's not—"

"Shut up."

"Zhang He—"

"I don't care."

"You're insa—"

"_Finish that sentence, and this brush will go up your_—"

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Zhang! Zhang, open up!" Zhang He tossed the brush aside happily. "Zhen! Hang on, I'll be right there!" Whirling on Gan Ning, he whispered, "I promised her I'd introduce you. Quick, fix your hair and look presentable! And _mind your manners_!" And with that, he placed the brush in his lover's hand and shoved the bewildered pirate in front of the mirror. Grabbing a ribbon and tying his hair back in one fluid motion, Zhang He bounded to the door and threw it open. "Zhen! Come in!" She was eager to oblige, practically running into the room. There were many traits she and Zhang He had in common, and one of them was being incredibly nosy. He quickly closed the door behind her and turned around. Gan Ning was standing awkwardly where he had left him, brush still in hand and shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He gave a stiff, nervous bow to Zhen Ji, clearly unused to the concept of manners. "How do you do, m'lady?" He mumbled, not making eye contact. Zhen Ji smiled at him.

"Zhang He, you didn't tell me the poor man was shy. Or so polite. I was expecting an ex-pirate to be much less couth. I must say, I'm quite impressed." She walked up to Gan Ning. "You can drop the formality," she said kindly. "It looks like you're going to hurt yourself." Gan Ning straightened up immediately, looking very relieved. Zhang He stifled a giggle, and walked to his side, taking his hand and giving it a comforting squeeze. Gan Ning quickly glanced up at him, like a child needing to be reassured, then looked away. Zhang He felt a moment of concern. There was something troubling in Gan Ning's face. Then he felt the other man squeeze his hand tightly--too tightly--and he knew that something was upsetting him. They'd have to talk about it later, though. First, he wanted his lover and his best friend to get acquainted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

All things considered, their little "meet and greet" had gone quite well. Gan Ning and Zhen Ji had found each other to be great company, and the past few hours had passed with all three people enjoying themselves immensely. Except of course, for the looks Gan Ning kept shooting at Zhang He, which quite clearly stated that he was very unhappy about _something_. Zhang He waved goodbye as he escorted Zhen Ji to the door. As she left, she said, "By the way, I almost forgot to tell you: Lord Sima Yi said to tell you that there will be a mandatory debriefing in the main hall for all officers who plan on participating in the next campaign. Your presence was specifically requested." Then she was gone. Zhang He turned to find a very cranky pirate glaring at him with his arms crossed. "Tell me, butterfly, has it ever occurred to you to give people a little prior warning before turning them into a show and tell project? Especially people who are under the impression that their presence is supposed to be more or less a _secret_, and discovery could lead to _death_?" Zhang He rolled his eyes. "Is that what you were so upset about? Look, I don't see what the big deal is, you got along just _fine_—" Gan Ning cut him off, genuinely angry.

"The big deal is that when she knocked on the door and started yelling for you to open up, I thought you had been caught. I thought we had about thirty seconds before _soldiers_ came busting in and dragged you away from me to _execute_ you. I thought I was going to lose you, and it scared the hell out of me. And then you act like we aren't in danger, and that this whole situation is just one big friggin' _tea party_. It was also a little unnerving to meet a woman who seemed to know all about _me_, even though I've never seen _her_ in my life. You didn't tell me you had allies who you talked to about me. You didn't tell me _anything_. I had no idea what was going on back there, and I don't like it when I'm out of the loop, _especially_ when I'm in a danger zone like this. That was a really fucked up thing to pull on me, alright?_ That's_ what the big deal is, butterfly." Gan Ning was out of breath and red-faced when he finished, and Zhang He was shocked. He'd had no idea how inconsiderate he'd been. He walked up to Gan Ning and hugged him tightly. "I'm _so_ sorry, dearest. I had no idea, I _swear_. Oh, you poor thing, you must have been _panicking_! How can I ever make it up to you?" Gan Ning stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Well…for starters, you can admit that you have a bizarre and obsessive fixation on butterflies…" Gan Ning found himself ducking as various, butterfly-adorned objects were hurled at his head.

**Wow, for such a short chapter, it sure did take forever to write! The next chappie will be a long one, so it'll be a while in coming, though not nearly as long as this one was. I was looking back over my chapters, and noticed that Gan Ning was always playing with Zhang He's hair, which led to my writing about their various obsessions. Part of the reason this took so long was because I wrote a short, 2 chapter fic when I was supposed to be writing this. And now, with your permission, I'd like to shamelessly advertise it: "Tough Love", for all you Sima Yi/Zhang He fans, though be warned, it's VERY dark. Also have another fic coming up for Soukatsu, though it's not the one on my profile. It's a New Year's fic, Ling Ton/Gan Ning, in which Gan Ning makes a rather odd New Year's resolution…Okay, all done with the advertising. Get ready to hate Ling Yi in the next chapter, because she will be implementing her crazy new plan… and it will work. DUN DUN DUNNNN!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ch. 21**

**Disclaimer: "There's a fine line between genius and insanity…"**

Ling Yi watched from the shadows of the corridor as lord Zhang He left his room to attend the "mandatory debriefing". Ling Yi felt bad about tricking Lady Zhen into setting the bait, but lord Sima Yi had assured her that it would be all right, and who was she to doubt? She had faith in the strategist, and she had faith in his plan, as well. It was simple, but brilliant nevertheless: Lord Zhang He would go to the conference hall for a meeting that didn't exist. While he was out, it would be Ling Yi's job to get Gan Ning down to the dungeon, where lord Sima Yi would be waiting. The pirate would be dealt with, and they could all get on with their lives—with the exclusion of Gan Ning, who would, of course, be going nowhere, and especially not alive. When her lord had been gone for about five minutes, Ling Yi slithered from the shadows and slipped into the room. "It's time." She announced. Gan Ning whirled, startled. He hadn't even heard her enter the room. "Time for what, Wench?" He glared warily at her, mistrustful, and rightly so. "Hired another masseuse for me, have you? Or is it something else this time?"

She shook her head, unperturbed and unshaken. "No. I know when I have been bested. I am finished… my lord." A slow, cocky grin spread across the arrogant fool's face. "That's more like it. Now, you were saying?" Ling Yi swallowed her pride and gritted her teeth, and putting on her most potent performance of subservience, said, "Your escape, my lord. The time is now. We must leave this very instant, if you wish to ever leave here at all." The grin fell from his face. "Already?" He asked, softly. "But… he didn't even say goodbye…" Ling Yi thought fast, and did what she did best. She lied and manipulated. "There wasn't enough time for him to warn you, lord. We saw an opening and seized it. He will, however, be waiting for you at the checkpoint, to see you off. He told me to… to send you his love. And to tell you that he needs you to cooperate with me if this is to work." He looked at her for a moment, and nodded. "Very well."

- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where the blazes _are_ we, Wench?" The pirate stumbled on the dark staircase voice echoing unpleasantly off the damp, close walls. She looked back at him over her shoulder, irritation beginning to get the better of her. "I believe I already told you, lord. This is a secret passageway that leads out of the palace and to the checkpoint. We are almost there. Do you think you can manage, or is the dark too _menacing_ for you?" The fool growled something unintelligible at her, tripped again, and cursed her and the darkness under his breath. Ling Yi had no problem navigating. She spent a lot of time moving around in the dark, and, being much shorter and thinner than the man following her, did not have the discomfort of constantly hitting her head or scraping herself against the rough walls of the cramped little tunnel. She saw a flicker of torchlight up ahead, and motioned for the grumbling pirate to move faster. After what seemed to be an eternity, they emerged from the tunnel and into the dungeon, Ling Yi just ahead of Gan Ning. "We're here," she said, unable to contain the smile on her face as the pirate staggered blearily into the light… and was immediately struck down by a vicious blow from the butt of the sword lord Sima Yi was holding. The strategist stepped delicately over the crumpled form of the unconscious general, and smiled down at Ling Yi. "You did an excellent job, young lady. Now find a hiding spot with a good view; the fun is about to start, and if you're seen, it could ruin the show." Ling Yi's eyes lit up. "Your lordship is letting me watch?" She'd never seen a professional at work before. "Of course, my dear. You've earned it."

**BWAHAHAHAHA! PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR EVIL! The next two chapters hold much of it, and also a few twists. Very twisty twists, at that.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ch. 22**

**Be warned--- this chapter contains torture and general creepiness.**

**Disclaimer: "It doesn't hurt less if you struggle."**

Gan Ning managed to wrench his eyes open, and found himself experiencing the most disturbing déjà vu ever. The chains were back. Except this time, he found himself not laying more or less comfortably in bed, but upright in a cold, black room, sagging against the chains with his back pressing painfully into a jagged stone wall. His head screamed with pain, and wrists ached from the metal shackles digging into them. He straightened himself up and shakily stood, relieving some of the pressure on his wrists. "Ah, I see you are awake. How _wonderful_. Now we can _finally_ get started!" The voice was cultured, yet cruel, and Gan Ning could not find its source. A stranger's face swam into view, and smiled coldly at him. The punch to the gut that immediately followed was completely unexpected, though it certainly got Gan Ning's attention. "There now, that's _much_ better. You're wide-awake now, aren't you? That's good. That's _very_ good. Can't have you dozing off, you know. You'd miss out on all the _fun_!" This statement was punctuated by a fist slamming into the side of his head and mashing against his ear. A ringing noise that Gan Ning knew was not a good sign filled his head. He tried to speak. "What…what the _hell_…?" The stranger laughed, and it hurt Gan Ning's ears. "Hell? Oh yes, I've heard this place called that before. I myself happen to find it quite cozy, though I suppose I'm a bit prejudiced. After all, _I'm_ the one who designed and furnished it. Tell me, General Gan Ning, what do you think of my little den?" The darkness was suddenly replaced by torchlight that blinded Gan Ning's unprepared eyes. When his vision had adjusted, he looked around and immediately wished he hadn't. He was in what was unmistakably a dungeon. The bleak, colorless walls were decorated with heavy chains, and he could see two large tables littered with unspeakable devices, strewn about as carelessly as if they were mere carpenter's tools. He also noticed a large, menacing trunk, and an elevated slab of stone that appeared to be a combination butcher's carving block and surgeon's operating table. Stains of reddish black discoloration painted the macabre stone with meaningless patterns and splotches.

"I suppose you're wondering why you're here. Would you like me to tell you?" Gan Ning made no answer, but the man continued anyway. "You've been duped, my friend. By your own illicit lover, no less!" Gan Ning thought he heard a gasp from somewhere in the shadows. Before his bewildered mind could recognize it as Ling Yi's, his attention was diverted by another punch in the gut. "You _really_ should pay attention to people when they speak to you, friend. It's just polite. Now where was I? Oh yes. General Zhang He. Isn't he just _lovely_? And so sweet, too. Unfortunately for you, my friend, he's also quite cunning, and an excellent actor to boot. Though I suppose you already _knew_ that." Gan Ning sagged against the chains, the will to stand evaporating. He didn't care if his wrists hurt, not anymore. Compared to the pain he was feeling now, it barely even registered. "You're a liar." He said, and his voice was calm and strong and steady, though he felt like curling into a ball and sobbing. "I don't know who you are, or what you think you know, but you're either lying, or terribly misinformed." Again, the laugh that hurt his ears. "Sorry, friend, but it's _you_ who are misinformed. You see, our dear little Zhang He was under orders to get information from you. But seeing as how his method wasn't working, he turned you over to me, so I could try _my_ methods. I find that I'm often quite successful." He walked over to a table and began fondling various instruments.

"My tactics, however, are quite brutal. Does permanent damage to the body and mind, I'm afraid, which is why we were hoping to use Zhang He's… _gentler_ method. You would have been able to give us information on multiple occasions, where as with _my_ way… let's just say that most people are useless after the first session. Cheer up, though, sometimes they make it through! Are you familiar with the Shu general Wei Yan? _He's_ familiar with _me_. We had a nice little chat a few years ago, and despite all my friendliest efforts to make him open up to me, he managed to hold his tongue. Of course, now he can't talk very well even when he _wants_ to, although I suppose that will happen when you shove a hot poker down someone's throat. And then there was that _nasty_ business with the boiling oil, which is why he wears that fascinating mask, these days. But I digress. We're here to talk about _you_. Have you enjoyed your stay here? Zhang He is _wonderful_ company, isn't he?" Gan Ning screwed his eyes shut, and the man whose name was Sima Yi laughed and laughed and laughed.

**GASP! How does Sima Yi know about Zhang He and Gan Ning if Ling Yi didn't tell him? What's up with all of the crazy lies he's telling about Zhang He? What the heck is this kook planning? And why am I asking you? Stay tuned, kiddies! Next chappie: Zhang He gets an unpleasant surprise…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ch. 23**

**This chapter contains graphic descriptions of the aftermath of torture, and vague, non-graphic references to rape, which, although extremely diluted, may be disturbing to some. Despite all this, I would strongly advise NOT skipping this chappie, no matter how squeamish you are, because this contains MAJOR plot development, which you can definitely not afford to miss if you want the story to make since. There is also no way in hell that I will outline all the important bits for you in the next chapter, 'cause there's just to freaking much. That being said, proceed, but with caution. **

**Disclaimer: …I must admit, that A) I could find no witty quotes pertaining to this chapter's content, and B) Writing this chapter has made me uncharacteristically serious and solemn, and I don't fell like being funny right now. So nyah. **

Zhang He was three quarters of the way to the conference hall when a servant he recognized as Sima Yi's came running up to him. "Lord Zhang He, something urgent has come up regarding your prisoner. Lord Sima Yi requires your presence in the dungeon." Zhang He had a moment to feel his blood run cold before he found himself flying down the corridors at top speed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He came to a skidding halt in the doorway of the dimly lit torture chamber, breathing hard and overcome with panic. The sight that met his eyes was siphoned directly from his worst nightmares. An unconscious Gan Ning sagged against the cruel, heavy chains that held him up, chest crimson with fresh blood that ran in rivulets from the re-opened slash wounds Zhang He had inflicted less than three weeks ago. He smelled burned flesh and knew without looking that the soles of Gan Ning's feet would be blistered and charred, blackened layers of skin peeling away to reveal the rawness underneath. His hands were the worst. The fingernails of his first, middle, and ring fingers on each hand had been completely ripped away, the empty nail beds looking like chopped meat. His left ear had swelled horribly and was trickling blood, and the left temple showed the beginnings of what would be a horrible bruise that would eventually cover the side of his face. Zhang He felt a horrified, strangled sob drag itself from his throat, and he stumbled blindly forward, tears blurring his vision as he desperately made his way towards his mangled—but thankfully still breathing—beloved.

"General Zhang He, how good of you to come join me. I take it you received my message?" Zhang He froze as Sima Yi's footsteps advanced behind him. He swallowed hard and struggled to put on an impassive face. Showing his feelings for Gan Ning was a surefire way to get the man killed. He jerked as a hand that was slicked with something cold and wet rested on his shoulder, and Sima Yi spoke into his ear. "I suppose you're curious as to why he's down here. My men caught him trying to escape. He killed a few of them in the process of capture, too. Naturally, they brought him to me, and seeing as how you have yet to report any progress, I decided to work on him myself. You were right, general, he is _quite_ stubborn. You're just in time to see me bring him back to consciousness by pressing hot metal into his wounds." Zhang He jerked again, mind desperately working to come up with something, _anything_ to save Gan Ning. The strategist continued, bloody hand still planted firmly on Zhang He's trembling shoulder, "Such a shame, really. To have to see your lover this way, I mean. He means a lot to you, doesn't he?" A shudder went down Zhang He's spine. He knew. Sima Yi _knew_. "Oh Gods," Zhang He whispered. "Please, let him go. I'll do anything you want, just let him _go_."

Sima Yi gave a low chuckle. "Anything? That's rather intriguing. _Anything_." Zhang He shut his eyes tight and tried not to scream as the hand that was covered with Gan Ning's blood stroked the side of his face, leaving a trail of cool, wet, gore on his tear-streaked cheek. "Anything." Sima Yi said again, tongue flicking against the shell of the taller man's ear. "You're a _very_ attractive man, general. I've been aware of this for _quite_ some time, now." Now he felt another hand lightly fondling his buttocks, and this time, he was not able to suppress a horrified whimper.

"I'll make a trade with you, general. I'll let him go… if you'll take his place. Just so we're clear, that means you'll be my prisoner, to do with as I please, for the rest of your life. What do you say, general? Are you game?" Zhang he felt slightly nauseous as he closed his eyes, and in a shaky voice, whispered, "_Yes_." Sima Yi let go of him. "Wonderful!" He exclaimed, and within seconds, he had crossed over to Gan Ning and released him from the shackles. The still unconscious pirate collapsed like a rag-doll, hitting the floor with a sickening thud. Zhang He whimpered again as Sima Yi roughly kicked Gan Ning to the side, foot connecting sharply with his ribs and digging into one of his wounds. Zhang He silently thanked the gods for Gan Ning's merciful lack of awareness. The strategist waved over one of his personal guards and instructed him to smuggle Gan Ning to the outskirts of Wu territory using his personal carriage, which would not be stopped. He also told the guard that if Gan Ning regained consciousness on the journey, to make sure he lost it again. As Zhang He watched the guard drag his lover's body away, Sima Yi turned to him and motioned impatiently towards the now empty shackles. Somehow, the Butterfly General managed to lurch into place, raising his arms above his head as the deafening clink of the cuffs being closed around his wrists echoed in his ears.

"Now, a few words before we get started. As my prisoner, you will be unquestioningly obedient. No one else needs to know about our little arrangement, and in fact, I f_orbid_ it. You may tell not a living soul. You will always come to me when I send for you, and you will leave only when I bid you to do so. While you are in my presence, you will speak only when spoken to, or ordered to, and will say what I tell you to say unless otherwise instructed. Basically, you're _mine_ now. I own your life. Are we clear?" Zhang He nodded mutely, numbness overtaking his body and brain. Gan Ning was gone. Whatever happened now wasn't really that important. He barely noticed as Sima Yi stripped of his clothing. He registered the faintest spark of pain as he was raped, but found that he didn't actually care. He was mildly surprised; he had always thought that rape was something of a big deal, yet here he was, more or less ignoring it. It just didn't matter.

**I should prolly say something funny to lighten the mood, but I just don't have it in me. Crazy Insanity, I hope I have made Sima sufficiently evil, for I tried me best. Shout out to my newest reviewer, Vina, for taking the time and interest to drop me a line. I always appreciate reviews from you people, and I'd like to once again thank all of you kind souls who supply me with feedback. You guys are what keep this fic going; without your reviews, I would not have the will to type, and that would be very sad indeed. You should all feel very special! With that out of the way, I bet you're all real eager for the next chapter, huh? Ling Yi's POV will be most enlightening, and much will be explained. I would suggest re-reading chapter nine before chapter 24 comes out, as there will be numerous reference's to Ling's conversation with Sima Yi, and the little details will need to be remembered, since they become major events. Good news for Wu fans; Ch. 25 is Gan Ning's return home! Expect to see Shang Xiang, Ling Tong, Lu Xun, and the return of humor, as well as even MORE plot. And no, the fic isn't almost over. In fact, we're only about halfway through, maybe a little more. Anyway, that's all I have to say, so I guess I'll sign off. Ta-ta!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ch. 24**

**Warning- in this chapter, Ling Yi gets what she deserves. It is not pretty. However, major plot points are explained here, so it'd be a bad idea to skip.**

**Disclaimer: Yet another one where I have nothing funny to say.**

Ling Yi hid in the shadows with her face in her hands, trying not to hear what was happening to her master as she curled herself tightly into a guilt-ridden ball of shame. A steady mantra of "_This is your fault" _echoed over and over again in her mind, interrupting her normally straightforward thought process. She had thought she could lie to lord Sima Yi and get away with it. Even more laughable, she had actually thought he would fall for it. She had overestimated herself—she was smart, but lord Sima Yi was smarter. She realized he must have known from the very beginning that

_this is your fault _

her lord had never intended on questioning Gan Ning. Looking back, she saw that she had come up with a poor cover story; Lord Zhang He had never had the patience (or stomach) for interrogation. It must have been obvious from the start

_this is your fault _

what they were up to. Now her master was suffering for her failure, and she could do nothing to stop it. She wanted to run away, to escape the sights and sounds of that horrible black room, but she would not allow herself to leave; If her master could allow this horror to be performed on him,

_this is your fault _

then her punishment would be to witness it.

_this is your fault _

_this is your fault_

_this is your fault _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was hours before her lord was allowed to leave. Ling Yi stayed, as she knew she was expected to. Lord Sima Yi shrugged on a robe and made his way to Ling Yi's hiding place. He smiled indulgently down at her like one who has just bestowed some great favor upon an undeserving individual. "So, child, what did you think of the show? Surprised?" She looked up at him with flat, empty eyes. "You're a monster," She replied. Lord Sima Yi laughed, and slammed an open palm against the side of her head, the blow smashing her against the stone wall. Dazed, she sunk forward onto her hands and knees, blinking rapidly as a warm, steady, trickle of blood slowly dripped down her face and off the tip of her nose. She stared at the droplets gathering on the floor as lord Sima Yi talked.

"I'm disappointed, Ling Yi. A smart girl like you should know better than to speak disrespectfully to her superiors." She heard his footsteps as he made his way towards one of the tables covered with tools. "Being a smart girl, I bet you've figured things out by now." Ling Yi's skull and shoulder ached, and the dull, throbbing pain made it hard for her to think. She was not used to pain. She had inflicted much, but never really received, and it came as something of a shock. "You lied." She said. "You lied to them about each other. My lord had nothing to do with this. Why did you tell him the pirate tried to escape? Why would you say something to hurt him like that?" Her voice was dull and monotone. She raised her head, a questioning look in her otherwise listless eyes. Sima Yi shrugged his shoulders and thoughtfully picked up a vicious looking whip.

"Because it amused me to do so. If they ever meet again, they will hate each other, neither of them knowing that the other remained true. A perfectly good relationship utterly _shattered_. I find that rather entertaining." He turned to look at her. "I suppose you're also wondering how I'm going to take the pirate back to his people without that fool Cao Cao finding out that he's gone, or asking about what information we've gotten from him. Cao Cao never even knew he was here. You'll recall that I told you that I would report to him so your lovely master wouldn't have to. No doubt you thought it a stroke of luck at the time, though now I'm sure you think differently."

She blinked slowly. "You're actually sending the pirate back?" The strategist chuckled. "Don't discredit me so, girl. I'm a man of my word… when it occurs to me to be so. Occasionally, I have been known to _forget_." He took a few steps towards her, whip in hand. "You've never once been beaten in your life, have you? Zhang He doesn't seem like the type to discipline his servants, dear, sweet-natured thing that he is." He stood over her as she knelt, bleeding on the floor, and trailed the end of the whip lightly across her unmoving cheek. He lashed out unexpectedly with his foot, slamming it into her gut and throwing her back into the wall, knocking the breath out of her and nearly cracking her head open. "Your master belongs to me, now. And you belong to your master. By all rights, you belong to me, too." He smiled. "I think you will find that I am neither as gentle, nor forgiving, as General Zhang He. You called me a monster earlier, didn't you?"

She looked up, fearful for the first time. "You lied," She declared, as if to justify her insult. She struggled for air, and more blood leaked down the back of her neck. He smiled wider, and told her, "So did you, my dear."

He brought the whip down.

Again.

And again.

And again.

**I had fun playing with my writing style in this chapter. I decided to make it all artsy, and really get into the psychological aspects of POV. It's either really good, or just really weird. Ah, oh well. Sorry once again for the lack of funny, the humor will return—albeit, gradually—with chapter 25. I can't wait to write the next chappie: Gan Ning, Lu Xun, Ling Tong, and Shang Xiang in one room always turns out interestingly. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Ch. 25**

**Disclaimer: "I am not immature, you stinky-butt poop-head!"**

Gan Ning opened his eyes with a start, bolting upright in his bed. Wait…in his bed? He looked around. He was indeed in his own bed, in his own room. "'Bout time you woke up, sleeping ugly." Said a familiar dry and sarcastic voice. He swiveled his head towards the source, grimacing at the not-so-dull ache in his neck and head as he did so. "…Ling Tong... am I …home?"

"Nah," a female--though certainly not feminine--voice responded. "You're actually dead. We're just here 'cause this is Hell." Gan Ning grinned. "Shang Xiang. Yeah, if you're here, I guess it'd _have_ to be hell." The princess smirked, green eyes flashing. "You're lucky you're injured, boy, or I'd kick your ass all up and down this palace." An indignant, prissy snort issued from the opposite corner of the room. "I hardly think this is the proper way to greet an injured comrade upon awakening." Said Lu Xun. Ling Tong waved him off. "Keep your hat on, Xun. If we didn't tease him, he'd think something was wrong. Although I suppose it's a bit if a stretch to call anything happening in your big, empty head thinking, eh Ning?"

"Screw you, Tong."

This provoked a wave of good-natured laughter from everyone. Gan Ning looked around the room again. "How did I get here?" Lu Xun spoke up. "Ever since you went missing, lord Sun Jian has had search parties combing the land for you. First we searched the battlefields, thinking perhaps you'd been bested, but soon it became clear that this wasn't the case. A party searching the outskirts of our western territories found you lying by the side of the road and brought you back. This was three days ago. We've been waiting for you to regain consciousness ever since." Gan Ning made a show of being affronted. "This is it? You guys are the only ones who wanted to be here when I woke up?"

"People have been coming in and out." Said Shang Xiang. "My brother, Ce, was in here earlier, but since he has the attention span of a _fruit fly_, he lost interest and wandered off. He probably saw something shiny and went to go after it." Ling Tong and Gan Ning both snickered, and Shang Xiang beamed at their reaction. The young strategist, however, was not amused. "You shouldn't speak so disparagingly of your oldest brother, Lady Sun. He may be… inattentive at times, but I hardly think he is comparable to an _insect_—" She rolled her eyes. "Oh, stuff a hat in it, Xun. I'm his sister; it's my _job_ to 'speak disparagingly of him'. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother, but he's still a total ditz." Lu Xun huffed and folded his arms, but said no more.

"So," began Tong. "What happened to you? Bit off more than you could chew?"

Gan Ning looked at his mutilated hands, and thought of Zhang He. "Yeah," he murmured. "Something like that." Shang Xiang noticed him staring pensively at his hands, and, thinking him to be upset over his temporary uselessness, said comfortingly, "Don't worry, they'll heal in not time. You'll be able to pick up your sword before you know it! And don't worry about revenge, father says that when we find the bastards who did this, we'll make them think death is a mercy." She grinned savagely, a dark gleam in her normally bright eyes.

Gan Ning shuddered involuntarily. He did not what to think about Zhang He right now, and everyone seemed determined to make him. "General Gan Ning, who was it who kidnapped you?" Asked Lu Xun. Gan Ning was saved from having to answer by Sun Ce popping his head into the room. "Is he awake yet?"

Shang Xiang grinned tauntingly at her brother. "Nope, he's sound asleep. That's why we're having a conversation with him; he's _so_ much more agreeable when he's unconscious." Sun Ce stuck his tongue out at her, and she thumbed her nose at him. They probably would have continued in this vein, had not Da Qiao, who had entered the room behind her husband, laid a gentle, governing hand on his shoulder. The Little Conqueror smiled sheepishly, melting under his wife's stern but loving glare. "Sorry, Da. She started it, though…" Da Qiao sighed. "I don't care who _started_ it, I'm _ending_ it, dear." Shang Xiang saw this as her chance to stir up more mischief and interjected, "Yeah, Ce. Heavens above, you are _so_ immature. No wonder I'm dad's favorite, instead of you." Da Qiao shot a withering glare in her sister-in-law's direction. "That's enough from _you_, too. _Honestly_, the _two_ of you!" The tomboyish princess settled back in her chair, sulking. "You're worse than _mother_, Da."

"She's absolutely right though, sister." Sun Quan leaned against the doorframe, looking very amused. "Besides," he added, "Everyone knows that father favors _me_." This caused all three siblings to break into an argument that was far too over-dramatic to be genuine, and littered with silly faces and childish insults. Da Qiao threw up her hands in defeat, while Gan Ning, Ling Tong, and Lu Xun laughed riotously and enjoyed the show. Few things were more entertaining than all three Sun children in one room, and none knew it better than the siblings themselves. While it was true that they did it as much for the attention as for the mere sake of bickering, it was also true that they were no less comical because of it. Gan Ning was grateful for the interruption; he wasn't sure how much of his experience he could tell his friends. Furthermore, if his attention was focused on the ridiculous antics of his friends, it meant that he wasn't thinking about his beautiful, traitorous, butterfly.

**I love Wu, I really, really do. XD You may have noticed that The Wu people correctly call each other by their given names, while Zhang He and Zhen Ji call each other by their surnames. Believe it or not, this is actually not a mistake, it's just that I meant to explain it in the fic and forgot to. So I'll explain it here! Zhang He and Zhen Ji, as I mentioned before, have known each other since they were small. One of the games they played as children was to find ways in which they could be different from everyone else. This was more to confuse the adults than an act of rebellion, though. What can I say; they just liked screwing with people. Anyway, one of the things they did was to only refer to each other by their surnames. This meant that no one was ever sure who they were talking about, and caused no end of confusion. Eventually, they got in trouble for it, but it remained as sort of an inside joke to continue calling each other "Zhen" and "Zhang". So there you have it. This was supposed to be in chapter 14, but like I said, I forgot. So nyah. Big ups to my new reviewers, Jewelled Wolf and Kuro.Neko! (BTW, I'm still spazzing over those red streaks you put in your hair, Kuro!)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ch. 26**

**Oh crap, the funny disappeared again…**

**Disclaimer: "If I kissed you, I'd have to kill you."**

Zhang He knelt impassively on the floor at Sima Yi's feet like a well-trained pet—which, for all intents and purposes, he was. The strategist was busily at work on one plan or another, and barely noticed the other man's presence, except to occasionally reach down and stroke Zhang He's head. Zhang He, for his part, did his best to fight the nausea he felt at being touched. He stared blankly at a wall, trying to ignore the ache in his throat and jaw, trying to ignore the hand that was playing with his hair. Sima Yi put the quill down and looked at him. "You know," he said. "This doesn't have to be as bad as you make it out to be. If only you would allow yourself to enjoy things a little, I think you'll find that I'm not _nearly_ as terrible as you believe. In fact, if you would just cooperate, I might be willing to make things a little more pleasant for you. All you have to do is admit that you enjoy the time we spend together. At the very least, you could _pretend_. Who knows? Perhaps, after a while, you may find yourself not having to pretend. You might just learn to _like_ me."

Zhang He wisely said nothing, as he had not been given permission to speak. He wouldn't have known what to say, anyway. He never did, around this man who was as apt to kiss him as cut him, depending on his mood. And one could never tell what kind of mood he was in; he was as wildly unpredictable as he was brilliant. Something that pleased him one day would trigger a violent outburst of temper the next. So Zhang He held his tongue, and continued staring at the wall. Fingers closed gently around his chin, turning his head and raising him up to face Sima Yi, who kissed him tenderly. Zhang He tensed; the last time Sima Yi had given him a seemingly harmless kiss like this one, he had bitten down without warning on Zhang He's tongue, releasing him only after it had started to bleed. He kept perfectly still, not daring to pull away, and refusing to kiss back. That was the one thing Zhang He would never do. Sima Yi could do anything he wanted to his "pet's" body, but he could not get a kiss out of him. It angered him, and Zhang He knew that this was foolish, but a man had to have his limits. Sima Yi dug his fingers into Zhang He's already aching jaw, sending a sharp pain and a clear message. Zhang He got the message, but still refused. He would die before he would kiss this man. Sima Yi pushed him away, shoving the general back onto the floor. "Get out," he snarled. Zhang He didn't have to be told twice.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - -- - - --- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Safely in his room, the nausea had returned. He sent Ling Yi to get a bucket, and she had come back with it just in time. Leaning over it, he vomited up the semen he'd been forced to swallow earlier. From the corner of his eye, he saw Ling Yi blanch and turn her face away, though she still stood by him and held his hair back. He weakly gripped the chair he was resting against, shaking lightly. He vomited again, sinking to his knees. When it was finally over, he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and drew in deep breaths. "I'm sorry you had to see that." He said to his servant, who was still turned away and very pale. Her mouth worked as she tried to say something, but after a while, gave up. There was nothing for her to say.

**BAD CROW! STOP WRITING ANGST! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A ROMANTIC COMEDY! Gah, I'm sorry, guys! The angst will be over soon, I promise! Next chappie: Ling Yi deals with self-hatred and attempts to bargain for her master's freedom…by offering herself in his place.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ch. 27**

**Disclaimer: "If I wasn't three feet shorter than you and completely lacking in physical strength, I would _so_ kick your ass right now!"**

Ling Yi stood outside Sima Yi's study, preparing herself for what she knew was a hopeless attempt. She had to try though; if there was any chance for her to save her master, she had to take it. She steeled herself and opened the door.

"I see we are forgoing the formality of _knocking_. Enter, Ling Yi." He spoke without even looking up from his scrolls. She stepped into the room and bowed. "You know why I am here, my lord." The strategist glanced up at her, eyebrows arching cynically. "Indeed. You're going to try and bargain with me, correct?"

"You always are." She said, bitterly. His laugh was cold and completely without mirth. There were few things in this world that could send a chill down Ling Yi's spine. Sima Yi's laughter was one of them. "Tell me, girl, what is it that you intend to offer me? What do you think you have that is worth the price of your charming master?" Her face burned as she said, "I have nothing to offer but myself, lord." There was a moment of silence before lord Sima Yi actually doubled over with hysterical laughter.

"_You_? And _what_ would I do with _you_? I may be a deviant, but I have no interest in _children_, least of all little _girls_. You're not even an _attractive_ child; all skin and bones, and such an unpleasant face. What on _earth_ could have possessed you to come in here and offer me _yourself_?"

"My duty to my lord." She said simply. Lord Sima Yi leaned back in his chair, amused. "I'll tell you what," he said. "You're devotion to your master is touching. And moreover, you've genuinely amused me. It's been a _dreadfully _long time since I've had a good laugh, and to thank you for providing me with one, I'll do you a favor. I was planning on beating Zhang He for his little display of stubbornness this morning, but since I'm in_ such_ a good mood, I'll let _you_ stand in for him this time. I'll expect to see you in the dungeon at midnight, or else I'll simply have to assume that you've turned down my generous offer. And I'm sure you can guess what happens to Zhang He then."

He picked up his scroll and began reading again. "Dismissed." Ling Yi left calmly and quietly, though she felt like launching herself at the man who so arrogantly abused her master. It would have done no good, however. Sima Yi was not a warrior, but he was far stronger than Ling Yi, who was not even an adult. She was mildly comforted by the fact that she had not completely failed; she had at least managed to save her lord from _one_ beating.

**I'm sorry for the delay in getting this chappie up, but I was grounded from the computer, so no typing for me. These last couple of chapters have been way short, but the next one will be longer, I swear. MEGA shout-out to Soukatsu, who was kind enough to do a fan-art for this fic! Go check it out on her homepage, and while you're there, see the rest of her awesome artwork! Next chapter, I'm bustin' out my secret weapon: the LOVE TRIANGLE! Thank you, and goodnight! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Ch. 28**

**Disclaimer: "Your conscience is what hurts when all your other parts feel good."**

Gan Ning winced as he tried to curl his hand around the hilt of his sword, his stiff, aching, fingers blatantly refusing to cooperate. He growled with frustration and let the weapon clatter to the floor. "_Useless_." He spat, and sauntered over to one of the benches that lined the courtyard, sitting down heavily next to Lu Xun. Sun Shang Xiang picked up the fallen blade and examined the handle, not making eye-contact with her sulky friend. "Maybe if you tried it a few more times…" Gan Ning shook his head, not letting her finish. "I can barely hold my _chopsticks_, Shang Xiang. It was stupid to try it this early." Lu Xun shifted his position on the bench trying to get comfortable. "You know," said the young man. "You still haven't told us anything about what happened to you." Gan Ning stared at the floor for a minute. If he couldn't trust Lu Xun and Shang Xiang, then he might as well not even be on Wu. He closed his eyes and began his story.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

Shang Xiang stared at him open-mouthed, while Lu Xun blinked owlishly, mulling things over. The princess suddenly snapped her mouth shut. "I _knew_ you were gay! HAH!" Gan Ning scowled at her. "What the _hell_ is _that_ supposed to mean? How could you _possibly_ have known that?" Shang Xiang smirked and ponted at his outfit. "Your clothes." She said simply, as though that explained everything. The pirate's scowl deepened. "What's _wrong_ with my clothes?" "Nothing. That's how I knew you were gay; straight guys can't dress for _shit_. Have you _seen_ what my brother wears? Da won't let Ce leave their room until she's fully inspected and approved of him, and dad has mom, so you don't notice it as much with them. But poor, poor, Quan…" She sighed and wiped at an imaginary tear. "The poor boy. He's beyond saving."

"What about Lu Xun? He's a pretty spiffy dresser." Gan Ning gestured at the boy in question, who blushed slightly. "Oh, Xun. _Everyone_ knows that Xun's queer as hell." Shang Xiang's comment turned the strategist's light blush to an intense, beet red. "Actually, Lady Sun, they _don't_. Remember the whole 'It's a secret' conversation?"

"…No…not really…" Lu Xun pulled his hat down over his eyes and attempted to shrink into non-existence. He might have succeeded, had not the incorrigible brat-princess poked him hard in the stomach, breaking his concentration and causing him to flail about wildly. The resulting chaos ended with Shang Shang on the floor laughing and Lu Xun landing squarely in Gan Ning's lap. As both men tried to regain their dignity, Shang Xiang quickly left the scene before either of them could think to be angry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gan Ning was almost to the end of the hall and two doors away from his room when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning quickly, he found himself face to face with a wide-eyed and furiously blushing Lu Xun. Before the older man could say anything, Lu Xun had reached up on tip-toe and given him a quick, nervous kiss. The boy began to back away, stammering, "I-I'm sorry, General, I didn't—I—I just---I've always been---been interested in you and---and what happened to you was so _terrible_! I'd _never_ do to you what—what _he_ did!" Without a word Gan Ning pushed him up against the wall and gave Lu Xun his first real kiss. As his tongue explored Lu Xun's mouth, he tried to tell himself that he had no reason to feel guilty; Zhang He had not really loved him, and it would be foolish to go on loving Zhang He.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that night, after taking Lu Xun's virginity, Gan Ning lay in bed with his arm around the sleeping seventeen year-old, and cried for the first time since he was a small boy. Silent, shuddering sobs went through his body, and he clutched tightly to young man who was completely infatuated with him. He stroked the boy's hair, and wished that it were Zhang He in his arms, instead.

**Has anyone noticed that Lu Xun is like…the ultimate uke? He's just so adorable! He positively screams "DO ME!" Next chapter: Is Sima Yi just a crazy psycho dude, or does he act the way he does because he's socially inept and doesn't know how to tell Zhang He that he's crushing on him? I little of both, methinks….**


	29. Chapter 29

**Ch. 29**

**WOOHOO! I'm back! This chappie is going to be a special Sima Yi POV, because…I felt like it. So there. **

**Disclaimer: "I only hurt you because I love you. I know it sounds strange, but it's true! It's also _damn_ kinky, and you're hot when you cry…"**

Sima Yi put the quill down and gave up on trying to concentrate on strategy. His mind was in turmoil, thoughts and ideas raging in his brain like a tempest, making his head hurt. He decided to drop in on Zhang He, despite the late hour. After all, he didn't need him to be awake.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Slipping noiselessly into the room, he caught his breath at the sight of the sleeping general. He felt his mind beginning to settle already, and marveled at the soothing effect Zhang He had on him. Slowly, he eased himself into a sitting position on the edge of the bed, not wanting to wake the angel. It was painful to look at him, to know that Zhang He would never belong to him. But that was his own fault, wasn't it? He'd long had his eye on the Butterfly General, but Sima Yi was never good with social situations. He'd had no idea how to approach Zhang He, to tell him that he was captivated by him, in awe of him. He tried his best, but was never able to express himself, and Zhang He fluttered out of his grasp, never realizing how Sima Yi longed for him. It was then that he realized he'd been going about it all wrong—if he wanted Zhang He, he would have to play to his strengths in order to get him. He needed to strategize, to manipulate, to take by force what could not be obtained otherwise. After all, when one wants to catch a butterfly, one must use a net, not a clumsy pair of hands.

So he had waited for his opportunity to arise, and now Zhang He was not only caught, but securely pinned and behind a glass case, as well. But this was not what he had wanted. Zhang He was a shell of his old self, and his once sparkling eyes were dull and empty. Sima Yi had forgotten that butterflies required gentle handling, and it seemed that in the process of capture, he had ripped the wings from the body, shorn it of the very thing that had made it beautiful—Zhang He's vibrant spirit. It was not enough to simply have Zhang He's body; it was his love that Sima Yi really wanted. He hadn't meant to hurt Zhang He, and hated himself for causing him pain, but he simply knew no other way. Sima Yi was as puzzled and frustrated as he was infatuated. Why could he not make Zhang He understand how he felt? Why was it so hard for him to say that he cared; why did he hurt him when he wanted to love him? His mind started to rage again, and a glance at Zhang he calmed him once more. He wondered how this man could bring him relief while causing him such torment.

He leaned down and gently kissed him, hoping against hope that perhaps, in his sleep, Zhang He would kiss him back. Instead, Zhang He's eyes snapped open, and Sima Yi was subjected to a cold, lifeless stare. The strategist tried desperately to make his beloved react in some way to his advances, running his hands over Zhang He's beautiful body, kissing and nipping at his throat, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Zhang He merely stared straight ahead, body unresponsive and heart closed. Eventually, temper got the better of Sima Yi, and he forced himself on the unresisting general, satisfying his physical want, but getting no actual pleasure from the act. He did not leave immediately, instead pulling Zhang He close and holding him like a child, stroking his hair. He considered ordering him to say, "I love you", but realized that he would get no joy from it. His temper resurfaced, and he slapped Zhang He across the face a few times before getting dressed and leaving. As he walked back to his room, he could feel his thoughts starting to race again, and knew that by the time he got to the door of his study, his headache would be back.

**So there you have it! Sima Yi isn't all that evil, he's just nuts! Sorry I got all metaphorical on you guys, but we were talking about metaphors and symbolism today in English class, and it sort of lodged itself in my brain. Kinda like a splinter. Major thankies to Remedy for Chaos (my newest reviewer), Blood and Burial for complimenting my fic on the forums, and Ellrohan, Prophet-of-doom-666, Tenko Strife, flamechild05, and Ai Liu Cao for putting either me or this fic on favorites! You guys make my life feel less pathetic! Next Chappie will prolly be Lu Xun's POV, unless I change my mind. I'm so excited, we're almost to another major turning point for the story! I would also like to make a special announcement: Thanks to the miracle of iTunes, I have created a soundtrack for this fic! It's a pretty eclectic mix of songs, so there's something for everyone. If you're interested or want more details, feel free to PM or email me. See ya soon!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Ch. 30**

**Well its about frickin' time, neh? Sorry guys, the I-Don't-Feel-Like-It-Right-Now-I'll-Get-To-It-Later-I-Swear disease caught up with me again, plus, I had massive amounts of homework, so that's why me no type. Anyhoo, this'll be a Lu Xun chapter, because…well, because he's just so adorable, I decided to give him his own chapter.**

**Lu Xun: "That's right, I _am_ adorable! I'm the cutest character in the whole darn DW series. Not even Xiao Qiao can compete with my cuteness!"**

**Providence Crow: "Hush, you! You're not supposed to be in my A/N! Shoo, or I'll sell you to a prostitution ring to become some creepy old guy's sex slave!"**

**Lu Xun: "You would _not._"**

**Providence Crow: "I _would_. And the creepy old guy would be _Zhang Jiao_, the insane Yellow Turbans dude."**

**Lu Xun: "MEEP!" ((flees))**

**That's better. Now, on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: "I just wanna be _loved_, that's all! Just to be loved! Oh, and I also want to sacrifice small children to unseen forces of evil. IS THAT SO WRONG? HUH?"**

Lu Xun yawned and rolled over, expecting to feel Gan Ning's warmth next to him. He opened his eyes when he found nothing.

"Gan Ning?" The pirate froze in mid-motion, pants only halfway pulled up.

"Xun," he said, "I…I didn't want to wake you. I was just…gonna get breakfast." The boy sat up, untangling himself from the sheets and crawling to the edge of the bed, settling in front of Gan Ning. He waited for him to finish pulling his clothes on before leaning forward and hugging him around the waist, pressing his face against the older man's tan, muscular, abdomen. He could tell that Gan Ning was startled at first, but after a minute, he felt a large, rough hand stroking his hair.

"You can wake me up next time, okay, Ning? I'd rather wake up early than alone." He looked up at Gan Ning and beamed, eyes shining with adoration. He felt sort of silly, like a schoolgirl fawning over a crush, but he couldn't help it-- he _really_ liked the man. "_Nobody_ likes to wake up alone, kid." The general ruffled Lu Xun's hair as he spoke, though his eyes seemed troubled, and he stared into space distractedly.

"Can we go to the dining hall together, Ning?" Gan Ning nodded, still staring over his head. Lu Xun was concerned, now; he'd just given up his virginity, and it seemed Gan Ning was already losing interest in him. He was terrified at the prospect of simply being used when he wanted so desperately to be _loved._ He clung tighter to the pirate's waist, feeling a hollow panic rising in his throat. "Can I sit with you while you eat?" His voice cracked with emotion, and finally, Gan Ning seemed to take notice.

"Sure, kid. Hey-" a hand gently tilted Lu Xun's chin upward, and Gan Ning stared into his eyes with warm concern. "What's wrong, huh?" The boy's lower lip quivered slightly as he whispered, "I shouldn't have slept with you. You aren't interested in a relationship at all, are you? You…you just wanted—" Gan Ning tried to cut him off with a kiss, but Lu Xun pulled away. "_Don't_, Ning. Please, don't toy with me." He was fighting tears now, and losing.

"Lu Xun, c'mon, don't be like that… I'm not gonna use you, all right? I respect you too much. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, you know that." He held out his hand, and the strategist stared at it mistrustfully. "Promise?" the young man asked, voice small and scared. Gan Ning smiled tenderly at him. "I promise," he said, and grinned as Lu Xun took his hand and threw himself at Gan Ning, wrapping his arms ardently around the tattooed neck. "Alright, kid, let's get you dressed and get some food in you. You had a rough night."

Lu Xun's only response was to sigh happily and hug him even tighter.

**Ta-daa! That's it for this chappie! Cute, neh? The next chapter is Gan Ning's, and I think it will prove to be most interesting, as we'll get his perspective on the situation. Also, another major plot point develops, and more Sun family hilarity. Keep an eye out for Ling Tong, all-mighty lord of sarcasm. Good news for Shu fans—The guys and gals in green will definitely be showing up. Got some big parts for Jiang Wei and Yue Ying, and we'll definitely be seeing some Guan Ping + Xing Cai. Gonna see if I can somehow work Wei Yan in there, if only because he amuses me. Shout outs: KisakiQueenie and Desdemona321, as well as all my regular reviewers, of course. Man, there sure are getting to be a LOT of you guys! Thanks for showin' your love, people! Wanna know something weird? I wrote this chapter while listening to German techno…Oo**

**P.s.- Don't worry I didn't sell Lu Xun into sexual slavery…yet. If he interrupts again, though, I just might…Any prospective buyers out there? And yes, Kisaki, Sima Yi _was_ rather cute in the previous chapter. In a very…odd…anti-social sort of way.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Ch. 31**

**Disclaimer: "Does anyone else find it sad that our friendship is held together only by the joy we get from making fun of each other?"**

Gan Ning winced guiltily as he noticed the slight limp in Lu Xun's walk. He should have been gentler with him. "Lu Xun… are you okay?" The boy turned and nodded brightly. "Oh yes, I'm fine! Please, don't worry about me." He continued walking, making a conscious effort to conceal his discomfort. Gan Ning was hit by another wave of guilt. It was bad enough he had _used_ the kid, now it looked as though he'd _hurt_ him as well. He thought about Lu Xun's words earlier that morning and mentally beat himself over the head. He had taken the boy to bed fully intending for it to be a one-night stand, and one look from those wide, puppy-dog eyes had completely wrapped him around Lu Xun's finger. Fantastic. It wasn't that he didn't _like_ Lu Xun-- he was a great kid, and he certainly cared about him-- but he wasn't in _love_ with him. And really, that was what Lu Xun had asked him to do, wasn't it? He'd wanted Gan Ning to love him, and like an idiot, Gan Ning had told him that he would. But it wasn't like he could just flip a switch! He couldn't fall in love on command! The fact that his thoughts kept wandering back to Zhang He certainly didn't help things, either. He shook his head, trying to clear it.

He decided that he should at least _try_ to love Lu Xun; he owed it to the kid, after what he'd done. Besides, he already liked him, how hard could it to go from like to love? And no matter what that little voice in the back of his head tried to say, it was _not_ cheating. You couldn't cheat on someone who was only pretending to be with you; therefore, sleeping with Lu Xun was not cheating on Zhang He. Not that he _cared_ what Zhang He thought, not after everything the man had put him through. Not after…the _dungeon_. No, he had no more feelings left for the Butterfly General… at least, that was what he kept telling himself. Dammit! Why did his thoughts keep going back to _him_? Balling his fists, he forced his mind to go blank, when he noticed Lu Xun still struggling to walk normally. _Ah, what the hell_…

Lu Xun let out a rather endearing squeak as Gan Ning snuck up from behind and scooped him into his arms. "Geez, kid, you're light as a feather! What do you weigh?" A pair of gorgeous, golden, eyes, wide with shock, met his. "G-Gan Ning! What are you doing?" Gan Ning grinned. "I'm carryin' you to breakfast, kid. I couldn't watch you limp anymore." The boy blushed to the roots of his hair. "It…it doesn't hurt _that_ much…it just _looks_ bad. You shouldn't worry about it. I'm fine. _Really_." The pirate just shook his head. "Sorry, but I ain't buyin' it. Most people _wish_ they could get someone to carry them around, shrimp. Don't complain."

"But…what about people in the breakfast hall? What if they see?" Gan Ning raised an eyebrow. "This early in the morning? Kid, we'll be the first ones there, and even if we're not, they'll be too sleepy to notice. Now quit arguing and enjoy the ride." Tentatively, Lu Xun put his arms around his carrier's neck, relaxing into Gan Ning's arms. The older man chuckled. "That's more like it." He said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh, _shit_. What are _you _two doing here?" This was directed at Shang Xiang and Ling Tong, who, much to the dismay of their friends, were waiting to greet them in the dining hall, sitting at their usual table and grinning like a pair of lunatics. "Waiting for _you_, of course. Hey, how come _I_ never get to hitch any rides, huh? I'm _way_ lazier than Xun…" Ling Tong's grin widened as Gan Ning groaned. "You're never going to let me forget about this, are you?" Tong's grin practically split his face in two. "Never in a million years, pirate. Say, do you also haul luggage, or just little boys?" Lu Xun, who was hiding his beet-red face by pressing it into Gan Ning's chest, called out indignantly, "I am _not_ little! Why does _everyone_ say that?" Though it came out rather muffled, which somewhat ruined the effect of his righteous fury. Gan Ning glowered at Shang Xiang. "Lemme guess—you told him everything."

"Of course I did! You can't expect me to leave poor Tong in the dark!" Still glowering, Gan Ning trudged over to the table, easing his cargo into a chair, and pulling up a seat next to him, directly across from his two… friends. "How." he began slowly, through gritted teeth, "Did you. Know we. Would be here. This. Freakin'. Early." The madwoman across the table merely smirked. "Call it feminine intuition." All three men at the table snorted and/or burst into laughter. "C'mon, Shang Xiang! You? _Feminine_? You have all the womanly charm of a _wild boar_!" Tong received one of Shang Xiang's patented I'm-going-to-eat-your-face-off glares before she spoke. "Screw. You. Dickhead." Ling Tong grinned. "Sorry, sweetheart, but your father would _kill _me." He narrowly avoided being punched in the face, but was unable to dodge a kick to the shins. "Ow! _Damn_, woman, I know you want me, but there's no need to get so upset…"

"Oh, that is IT! You're going _down_, you hear me?" "I'm sorry, what was that? You're going down on me?" That was the last straw—the Wu princess snapped. "DIE!" So saying, she leapt from her chair and immediately began chasing down Ling Tong, who was wise enough to take off immediately after finishing his sentence. Looking over his shoulder and seeing that he was way in the lead, he called back, "You know, it's really quite improper for a woman to chase after a man so shamelessly! I guess it's understandable, though, since I'm so sexy an' all—WAUGH!" Ling Tong had discovered that running while looking backwards can often result in accidents—in this case, slamming into a table. After the fifteen or so minutes of chaos and violence that ensued when Shang Xiang caught up with him, both returned to the table where Gan Ning and Lu Xun were laughing hysterically. Shang Xiang was disheveled but more or less unscathed, while Ling Tong had a black eye. He glared at her. "You only won because I hit that table and got winded. You never could have taken me on in peak form." Shang Xiang grinned evilly. "You keep telling yourself that, Tong." Before another fight could start, Gan Ning broke in. "No seriously, how did you know we would be here?" Shang Xiang turned her evil grin to Gan Ning. "I heard you guys through the walls last night. I figured you'd wanna have a romantic early-morning breakfast by yourselves." Lu Xun frowned. "And you just _couldn't_ let _that_ happen, could you, Lady Sun? …Wait a minute…you live two rooms away from us…" "I know," she said, darkly. "You guys wake me up again, and I _swear_, I will _bust your door down_. I will be fully armed, and I will be aiming to _kill_." Lu Xun blushed and shrunk into his seat. Gan Ning just smirked.

**Okay, I know I said that another major plot point would pop up here, but I'm pushing it back to the next chapter. Why? Because I can! Speaking of the next Chappie: Zhen Ji pops up, and more from loopy Sima Yi! Before you ask, there's nothing going on between Shang Xiang and Ling Tong, they're just insane. Snarky, sarcastic Tong is dedicated to the wonderful Soukatsu. Super-cute Lu Xun is dedicated to Kuro.Neko, since you told me you liked him so much. Anyhoo, that's all for today. Toodles!**


End file.
